Chantaje al novio
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Un chantaje hace que tengas que enamorar a la hija del jefe con tal de quedarte con la empresa... ¿Que pasa cuando tu no sientes nada por ella y ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti?... UA Atencion Ultimo Capitulo Arriba TT
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto es un UA (universo alterno), ademas deser una adptacion de la obra de Miranda Lee, las personalidades estan un poco cambiadas pero tratare de hacerlas lo mas parecidas posibles...

Declaracion: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki ... Buaaaaaaaa aunke me gustaria ser la dueña del lindo Kenshin pero no lo es.. snif...

Simbologia:

**en negrita y (): ** son comentarios mios

_en cursiva: _dialogos varios...

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-

**_Chantaje al Novio_ **

CAPITULO 1.

El avión aterrizó en Tokio, el aeropuerto de uno de los países más importantes de Asia, con 20 minutos de retraso, pero Kenshin fue uno de los primero en bajar. El director de la filial europea de Saitoh Productions **(NA: Si aunque no lo crean Saitoh es dueño de una empresa de televisión XDDD)**, no tenia aspecto de acabar de realizar el agotador vuelo de 22 horas entre Londres y Japón **(NA: supongo que son 22 horas no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cuanto se demoran, pero dejémoslo así XDDDD)**. Llevaba un magnifico traje de lana gris, sin arrugas y su pelo rojo como el fuego perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

(**NA: Ventajas de volar en primera clase, quien como él, yo quiero volar asip T.T, alguien me regala los pasajes?)**

Aunque Kenshin Himura no siempre había volado en primera. Había conocido las condiciones más duras. Sabia lo que era viajar de la forma más barata, apiñado con los demás viajeros, con todo el espacio disponible ocupado, sin apenas posibilidad de echar una cabezadita, para lograr llegar mas pronto al destino que a veces era al otro lado del mundo, para llevar las propuestas de negocios que llevara.

Kenshin no tenia ni la más mínima intensión de volver a aquella forma de vida. Había escalado una cumbre profesional, y ahí pensaba quedarse. El mundo era de los triunfadores, no por nada lo llamaban el Battousai. El mundo se rendía ante el dinero. Y con 25 años Kenshin era uno de los primeros, y estaba amasando una buena cantidad de lo segundo.

En el lugar habitual lo esperaba el automóvil de la empresa, con el motor encendido para que el interior no se recalentara.

-_ Buenos días Cho.- saludo al chofer, nada mas al sentarse._

- _Buenos días Ken-san._

Kenshin sonrío, al oírlo, sintiéndose verdaderamente en casa. En Londres y en toda Europa, todo el mundo, empezando por sus empleados, se dirigían a el como el "señor Himura", pero ahí en Japón, las costumbres eran un poco distintas sobre todo cuando se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Se acomodo en los amplios asientos tapizados de cuero, dando un suspiro de alivio. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero una de las cláusulas que más gustaba de su contrato era que le permitían volver a casa durante 15 días cada tres meses, para descansar. Y "descansar" era no hacer nada, después del ritmo al que trabajaba en Europa, siete días a la semana.

_- Derechos a casa Cho._- dijo, cerrando sus impresionantes ojos violetas con un poco de dorado. Y eso quería decir al lujoso apartamento que había comprado, con todos los servicios, hacia un par de años con vistas a la torre de Tokio, en cuyo silencio y comodidad estaba deseando hundirse. Llevaba unos días de autentica pesadilla, llenos de negociaciones y de reuniones que no acababan nunca.

- _No puede ser Ken._- dijo el chofer, que iba conduciendo lentamente junto a la interminable fila de taxis que estaban recogiendo pasajeros del vuelo de Londres.- _el jefe a dicho que fueras a desayunar con él._

Kenshin abrió los ojos, con un gemido. Ojalá no fuera uno de esos números de circo de Hayime montaba para la prensa y a los que de vez en cuando no le quedaba mas remedio que asistir. Ni estando en plena forma los aguantaba.

-_¿Y adonde, si se puede saber?._

-_En el Taj Majal._

-_Menos mal_.- murmuro Kenshin.

El "Taj Majal" es como llamaba Cho al palacete de Hayime Saitoh construido en las afueras de Tokio. Era un nombre sumamente adecuado para aquella residencia, que era un delirio de grandiosidad y opulencia, un monolito que ocupaba media hectárea de terreno en una de las zonas más caras de Tokio. Su tamaño debía de estar calculado para compensar la gran belleza del conjunto, además de que había de todo. En la fachada, columnas como las del coliseo, en el vestíbulo una gran cantidad de mármol decorado con gusto, en los jardines diseminadas estatuas renacentistas y fuentes en la delantera y detrás de la casa una piscina semiolimpica, descubierta pero calentada todo el año por una instalación solar y dos pistas de tenis, hierba y tierra batida.

A Kenshin el sitio le parecía pretencioso hasta decir basta, pero, desde luego, impresionante.

-_¿Tu no sabrás para que me quiere, Cho?_

-_No.- _Cho era una persona de pocas palabras.

Kenshin decidió esperar y abstenerse de especulaciones. A los quince minutos, el sedan se detenía al pie de la grandiosa escalinata y Cho se apresuro a bajar y abrirle la puerta.

-_No te va a hacer falta_.- dijo, al ver que Kenshin llevaba consigo su ordenador portátil.

Himura le clavo una mirada llena de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo frialdad, aunque no dijo nada. Al parecer el chofer si que tenia cierta noción del motivo de aquella convocatoria, que, por otra parte, no era de negocios.

Le abrió el ama de llaves. Kasumi tenia cerca de cincuenta años y era tan poco agraciada como el resto de los empleados de Saitoh, que había aprendido a su propia costa a no rodearse de mujeres atractivas. Kasumi llevaba mas de 10 años en la casa de Saitoh, desempeñando su trabajo muy satisfactoriamente y, lo que era aun más importante, siendo una tumba para la prensa.

-_Hajime lo esta esperando_.- anuncio inmediatamente a Kenshin.- _en el cuarto de estar de la terraza._

La sala que estaba en la gigantesca terraza, que, a su vez, ofrecía una espléndida vista de la piscina, estaba acristalada del suelo al techo y orientada al norte y a levante. El sol inundaba aquella especie de invernadero todas las mañanas. Hajime lo esperaba sentado en un grueso albornoz azul. Tenia una magnifica cabellera negra y ojos dorados que no habían perdido nada de su agudeza y que, al entrar Kenshin, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, desconcertándolo por un momento. No entendía por que lo examinaba así su jefe, como su fuera un actor que se había presentado en un casting.

-_Siéntate Kenshin_.- ordeno Hajime-_ ponte cómodo y tomate un café decente._

_-¿Qué sucede_?.- pregunto Kenshin, tomando la tasa de muy buena gana, pero sin perder el tiempo como estaba acostumbrado.

_-Kaoru ha vuelto a casa_.- dijo abruptamente luego de observarlo durante un rato.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de soltar un "¿y que?" , Puesto que la rebelde hija de su jefe llevaba marchándose de casa y volviendo a ella desde que tenia 17 años. Solía presentarse con cierta regularidad, como una vez al año, pero se volvía a largar de inmediato, diciendo que iba a vivir en algún piso compartido con amigas. Pero eso solo se cumplió una vez. Lo habitual, cuando llegaba el informe del detective privado, a las pocas semanas, era que el compañero de piso fuera un varón, atractivo y, normalmente, pintor o músico. Al parecer a Kaoru, le fascinaba el arte. Ninguno negaba que compartía algo más que gastos con ella.

De todos modos la peor pesadilla paterna era que Kaoru llegara embarazada, o con un bebe ya en brazos.

_-¿No esta embarazada?_.- pregunto Kenshin.

_-No, pero esta chica va a acabar muy mal, sino hago algo para impedirlo. ¿te das cuenta de que la semana que viene cumplirá 23 años?_

-_El tiempo vuela_- contesto Kenshin, sinceramente sorprendido-,_ pero supongo que ya lo has intentado todo con ella. La mayor parte de las chicas se considerarían afortunadas de tener lo que Kaoru ha dejado: una mansión, ropa cara, una asignación digna de una princesa, si hubiera querido disponer de ella. Si nada de esto bastaba para contentarla y que siguiera en su casa entonces ¡solo Dios sabe que quiere esa chica!._

_-No... todo no lo he intentado_- dijo Hajime, hablando lentamente y con su acostumbrada frialdad-. _Falta algo._

_-¿Y que es ello?_

-_Casarla_- contesto su jefe, que no había dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento-. _Con un hombre capaz de dominarla._

-_¿Que?_- Kenshin no pudo evitar una carcajada- _¿crees que Kaoru se casaría con el hombre que tu eligieras?_

-_Por supuesto que no. Hablo de casarla con el hombre que ella ha elegido. Es decir, contigo._

_-¿Conmigo?_- Kenshin estaba estupefacto.

-_Sí, contigo. No hagas como que esto te agarrara de nuevas, Battousai. Sé perfectamente que ocurrió en esta casa antes de que Kaoru se marchara de ella la primera vez. Los primeros a quienes interrogo Aoshi cuando le encargue que la localizara fueron a los empleados de esta casa. ¿O es que creías que nadie se había enterado del incidente entre mi hija y tu junto a la piscina?_

Kenshin abrió la boca para explicarse, pero Hajime le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-_No te molestes en defenderte-_ continuo- T_u no tienes nada que explicar. Hiciste exactamente lo que debías. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que la muy tonta se tomaría tu rechazo tan a pecho y se escaparía de casa?_

-_No se porque se fue, pero si no volvió fue porque encontró a otro enseguida_- replico Kenshin con cierta vehemencia.

_-Las chicas no suelen olvidar su primer amor._

-_¡Pero yo no he sido su primer amor, ni el primero ni el ultimo_!.- dijo Kenshin con algo de dolor.

Aquello era indignante. Si que hubiera besado a Kaoru, o le hubiera dicho nada que pudiera interpretarse como encaminado a seducirla. No había hecho mas que ser simpático con ella cuando iba a casa a pasar las vacaciones escolares. En aquella época, él vivía allí, en calidad de secretario personal de Hajime y era prácticamente imposible no cruzarse con ella varias veces al día. Cuando eso sucedía, charlaba con ella, pero el día que Kaoru se arrojo a sus brazos, junto a la piscina y le juro amor eterno, el más sorprendido fue él. Aunque no negaba que en ese tiempo le tenia loco y aun ahora, especialmente por como ella andaba vestida con ese diminuto biquini rosa que mostraba su bien formado cuerpo.

Ese día había tomado a Kaoru por su pequeña cintura con ambas manos, la había apartado y le había dicho en términos que no dejaban lugar a duda que no le correspondía **( NA: aunque hubiese sido mentira, pero aun no se daba cuenta)** y que para el no era mas que una niñita tonta (**NA: cosa que ni el se la creía)**. Lo cual no era exactamente la verdad, puesto que en verdad estaba crecidisima, era una autentica belleza y espantosamente sexy. Había días durante las vacaciones, sobre todo durante la hora de la cena, cuando bajaba al comedor con uno de aquellos vestidos ceñidos, escotados y cortos que eran al parecer los únicos que compraba, en los que Kenshin daba gracias al cielo por tener una servilleta extendida en le regazo. Claro esta que si el padre de Kaoru hubiera sido cualquier otro, quizás su respuesta habría sido diferente. Pero lo ultimo que Kenshin pensaba hacer en su vida era perder un nuevo empleo por culpa de la hija del jefe. Con una vez bastaba.

De la culpabilidad que pudo sentir se curo enseguida, puesto que Aoshi el detective contratado por Hajime encontró al cabo de un mes a Kaoru. Estaba viviendo en una playa semisalvaje de la costa norte del país, con un surfista profesional que llevaba unos cuantos años en la región. Compartían una cabaña con una sola habitación, que no dejaba muchas dudas sobre que tipo de relación mantenían. Kaoru no negó nada cuando el propio Kenshin se presento allí enviado por Hajime para tratar de convencerla de que regresara a casa.

La hija de Hajime no suponía mas que complicaciones, en opinión de Kenshin, que no tuvo ocasión de cambiar de opinión en ninguno de los contados momentos en que la había vuelto a ver en esos últimos años. La había visto por ultima vez en la ultima fiesta de noche vieja de su padre. Había hecho una breve aparición con un vestido rojo, sin tirantes y cortisimo, que daba la impresión de que sostenerse por puro milagro. Era una mortificación que solo él conocía, pero Kenshin no podía olvidarse del deseo loco que sintió de subir por las escaleras a su encuentro, poner el trozo de raso rojo aquel en su sitio o sea en torno a sus tobillos y arrojarla sobre la primera cama que encontrasen, o sobre el suelo, o donde fuera. Pero lo que aun no se explicaba eran los terribles celos que sintió de que otros hombres la miraran con ese vestido.

Lo que había hecho en lugar de eso, por supuesto, fue obligar a sus ojos a no mirar la joven piel de Kaoru y a su cuello a torcerle exclusivamente a su acompañante, una abogada de la empresa.

_- No estas hablando en serio, Saitoh_- dijo.

_-Ya lo creo que hablo en serio_.

_-Pues es un disparate._

-_¿Por qué? Ya ha estado enamorada de ti, te guste o no. Y eso fue antes de que te convirtieras en el hombre que eres ahora. No te creas que no me doy cuenta del efecto que causas a las mujeres. No creo que haya ninguna que se resistiera si tu quisieras que se enamorase de ti. Una criaturita como Kaoru seria cera en tus manos._

-_Pero da la casualidad que yo no quiero que Kaoru se enamore de mi- contesto Kenshin_ **(NA: si oh esa no te la crees ni tup)**en tono glacial y con los ojos volviendose en un tono dorado absolutamente frio.- _ni casarme con ella._

-_¿y por que no?_

Lo ultimo que deseaba explicar Kenshin a Saitoh era que ya había estado muy enamorado una vez, y, precisamente de la hija del hombre para el cual trabajaba antes. En su momento creyó que Tomoe lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Pero lo cierto fue que nunca había estado dispuesta a casarse con un mestizo, medio escocés, medio japonés de ahí su cabellera roja como el fuego y sus ojos violetas que ha veces parecían dorados cuando estaba furioso. Sin familia ni posición, ni más dinero que su sueldo como representante de vinos. Después de hacer turismo por los barrios bajos, se dispuso a hacer lo que su familia y amigos esperaban de ella, es decir, dejar la casa de su rico padre por la casa de un rico marido. Ese era el pequeño detalle que Kenshin no había captado, y que estúpidamente se presento en la fiesta de esponsales de Tomoe e hizo una escena. Lo único que consiguió fue perder el trabajo, naturalmente sin referencias. Le había costado meses encontrar otro trabajo durante los que tuvo que comer en albergues diversos y en otros sitios peores para sobrevivir. Le estaría enteramente agradecido a Saitoh por contratarlo como interprete y secretario, aunque de todos modos, sospechaba que tampoco había encontrado a nadie mas que hablara los 5 idiomas que él necesitaba para sus viajes al extranjero.

Kenshin había trabajado muchisimo para llegar a estar donde en ese momento estaba. No pensaba renunciar a ello por nadie, ni compartir su vida con otra criatura estúpida, egoísta y superficial como la que estuvo a punto de detruirlo.

-_Cuando me case, si es que me caso Saitoh_ –dijo siempre en un tono helado, pero temblando de cólera y sus ojos dorados refulgían- _será porque este tan enamorado que no pueda vivir sino lo hago_.- no lo dijo, pero penso que tantas probabilidades había de que eso sucediera como que volviera a casarse el propio Saitoh.

Como este no decía nada Kenshin volvió a preguntar con algo mas de expresión en sus impresionantes ojos dorados:

-_Si no acepto tu fantástico plan ¿me va a costar el puesto?._

-_¡No claro que no!_- negó su jefe, vehementemente-. _¿ Por quien me tomas?._

Kenshin estuvo a punto de decir algo pero luego deja que la pregunta se quedase en retórica. La entrega exclusiva al trabajo por parte de Saitoh le jugo indirectamente una mala pasada. Cuando ya había cumplido 35 años, la que entonces era su ama de llaves, que tenia carta blanca para todo, contrato a una muchacha insólitamente hermosa para servir las comidas. Una noche, al concluir una cena de negocios bastante aburrida de lo habitual, Saitoh tuvo un desahogo, y entre los dos encargaron a Kaoru. Aunque nada había estado mas lejos de sus pensamientos que tener un hijo, se caso con la futura madre, esperando un hijo y heredero pero en su lugar nació una niña, pero que esta al nacer se llevo la vida de su madre de la cual termino enamorándose al cabo de un tiempo.

-_Mi intención es jubilarme a fines de año._- seguía hablando su jefe, obligando a Kenshin a regresar al presente.- _me voy a mudar a la casa de las Bahamas. Al hacerlo quedara vacante el puesto de Consejero Delegado de Saitoh Productions. Pretendo que lo ocupes tu, Kenshin_-. Dijo tranquilamente y Kenshin quedo sin respiración por un instante-,_ pero eso será únicamente si para cuando llegue el momento te has convertido en mi yerno._

-_¡Que asco, Saitoh!_-. Exploto- _¿Desde cuando te dedicas al chantaje?._

-_Nada de eso. Es un principio consagrado¿quién mejor para ocuparse de los intereses de uno que la propia familia?. Un escocés debería apreciar eso mejor que nadie._

-_¿y si me niego?_- consiguió preguntar Kenshin, controlándose a duras penas.

-_Le haré la misma oferta a Enishi Yukishiro, que espero que este casi igual de bien capacitado para desempeñar las dos funciones._

Kenshin rechino los dientes. Enishi Yukishiro era el director de la división norteamericana. Reconocidamente guapo, su imagen publica era toda sonrisa y encanto, aunque Kenshin creía que llevaba los dientes enfundados y que el encanto era de similar. Pero el no era el único que sospechaba sus costumbres personales debían mas al marques de Sade que a ninguna otra fuente reconocida de moralidad

-_Arruinara la empresa_.- dijo en tono de advertencia-. _Y destruirá a tu hija-_ añadió.

-_Sí eso es lo que crees, Kenshin_- contesto Saitoh con gran suavidad, impropia de él-,_ ya sabes lo que puedes hacer._

-_¿Así que te tienes que salir con la tuya, por encima de lo que sea, no?_

-_Tú eres bastante parecido a mi, con que no te escandalices. Eso es precisamente lo que le hace falta a Kaoru, un hombre de verdad, para variar. Alguien que la haga esforzarse al máximo solo para estar con el, para conservarlo. Alguien que le dé eso que quieren las mujeres._

-_¿Y que es eso?_

-_Lo que ella anda buscando. Amor por supuesto._

-_Venga Saitoh, sabes de sobra que yo no la quiero._

-_¿y que? El amor es ilusión. Dile a Kaoru que la amas. La tontuela no se va a enterar de sí es legitimo o no, mientras tus palabras estén respaldadas por tus hechos. Y tus hechos serán satisfactorios sin duda. He observado que las señoras muestran mucho mas interés por ti, una vez que has pasado con ellas algún rato de asueto. De hecho, las he visto perseguirte. Muy instructivo._

Kenshin miraba a Saitoh, desconcertado. Habría podido sentir azoramiento, incluso de no prevalecer la ira, el asombro y cierto grado de compasión por la pobre Kaoru, que se había criado con semejante elemento como padre. Aunque lo estaba escuchando, a Kenshin le costaba creer que un padre tratara así a una hija. Y al mismo tiempo, tenia que pensar de prisa: estaba claro que si le decía que no se habría acabado su carrera en la empresa. Puesto que Enishi lo odiaba. Siempre podría unirse a una empresa rival y desde allí contemplar como se iba a pique la de Saitoh. No iba a llorar por eso.

Pero estaba demasiado implicado en su trabajo para poder tolerar la destrucción de cuanto había contribuido a edificar. Y no seria la única destrucción¿que seria de Kaoru, seducida y luego casada con un amoral como Enishi, pervertido y cocainomano? Sentía repulsión. Era una chiquilla inmadura y caprichosa, pero no se merecía aquello.

-_Siendo así las cosas_- contesto, en el tono gélido e implacable que emergía cuando se lo acorralaba-,_ naturalmente, las quiero por escrito._

-_Por supuesto, Kenshin, estará redactado para esta noche cuando vengas a cenar_.- dijo Saitoh sonriendo de oreja a oreja **(NA:ya me dio miedo T.T)**

-_¿Esta noche?_

-_Cuanto antes te pongas en campaña, mucho mejor. Después de todo, no dispones mas que de 15 días antes de volver a Londres. Creo que lo indicado es una seducción fulminante. Con un poco de suerte, podréis volver juntos a Europa. Yo no pondré objeciones, una vez que Kaoru lleve un anillo de compromiso._

_-¿Pretendes que acceda a casarse conmigo en dos semanas escasas?_

-_Te he visto conseguir contratos mucho mas difíciles en menos tiempo. Por cierto, Kenshin, hablando de contratos, el día de vuestra boda tendré listo tu contrato como Consejero Delegado, además de la escritura de propiedad de esta casa como regalo de boda._

-_No, muchas gracias, Saitoh. Con el contrato basta. No me apetece vivir aquí- sin entrar en cuestiones estéticas, no dudaba que, viviendo allí, Saitoh estaría al tanto de su vida y milagros._

-_No sé por que me parecía que ibas a decir eso. Bueno ¿te esperamos a las nueve entonces?_

-_¿Me esperáis¿Estas seguro que Kaoru se quedara hasta esta noche?_- pregunto Kenshin mordazmente.

_-Yo creo que sí. Su ultimo amigo le ha dado un buen susto_.

-_¿Como?_

-_Le ha pegado._

Kenshin no contaba con que una noticia así pudiera encolerizarlo tanto. Para él, la violencia física contra las mujeres era algo absolutamente imperdonable.

-_Supongo que sabrás el nombre y dirección del pájaro ese-_ mascullo con sus ojos dorados refulgiendo en furia.

_-La verdad es que no_

-_Pero si siempre has estado informado de cada paso que daba Kaoru, y sobre todo, con quien estaba._

-_Pues esta vez no_- contesto Saitoh con un suspiro- e_l año pasado retire a Aoshi. No podía soportarlo. No tengo ni idea de por donde ha andado Kaoru desde enero. Me llamo anoche, a las dos de la madrugada, y me pregunto si podía ir Cho a recogerla a la estación central. Hablaba con miedo, que es algo muy impropio de ella, como sabes. Pero no me di cuenta de que sucedió hasta que vi el moretón que tiene en la cara. No ha querido decirme nada. Quizás a ti te cuente algo._

-_Quizás_- si conseguía enterarse de algo, Kenshin le iba a enseñar a la mala bestia en cuestión una lección que no se le olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Por desgracia, tenia que reconocer que tampoco era ninguna sorpresa que Kaoru hubiera terminado liada con un indeseable. Por lo visto, la chica era consciente del peligro que corría, al irse a vivir con hombres a los cuales en realidad, no conocía. No tenia sentido común ni conocimiento de las consecuencias de sus actos. O sea víctima perfecta de Enishi. No es que no se pudiera encontrar excusas para su lamentable carrera sentimental. Kenshin estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que en su casa había recibido bien poca atención y afecto. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, debería haber ido aprendiendo algo. Estaba a punto de cumplir 23 años y seguía equivocándose al elegir de quien enamorarse igual que las 17.

-_Saitoh_- dijo, impulsado por el cinismo con que contemplaba la situación de Kaoru-,_ comprenderás que tu hija se puede negar a casarse, tanto si se enamora de mí como si no._

-_Se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Te sugiero que emplees el gran recurso_.

-_¿Cual?_

-_Dejarla embarazada_- al ver abrir los ojos como plato de Kenshin, siguió- _estoy seguro de que no será una tarea más allá de tus capacidades. Según tengo entendido la chica Tomoe Hikaru, tuvo que pasar por el quirófano antes de poder casarse con la cuenta corriente de su esposo. Supongo que no tuvo más remedio¿como iba a convencer una madre morena a un padre moreno de ojos cafés, de que era de ambos el retoño a acababan de tener, a pesar de su cabello rojo y ojos violetas?._

Kenshin se quedo libido. No tenia ni idea de que Tomoe hubiera estado embarazada cuando se marcho de vuelta a casa de sus padres. ¿Había abortado para poder casarse con un millonario?.

-_Tú si que sabes dar golpes bajos, Saitoh_- contesto lleno de disgusto- _¿cuanto hace que sabes de mi relación con Tomoe?._

-_Lo se desde antes de contratarte. ¿O te has creído que iba a contratar a un secretario personal, que viviría en mi casa, sin haber comprobado su vida de cabo a rabo?. Olvídate de la Hikaru, Kenshin. Era una estúpida y también su padre. Yo sé reconocer a un hombre de valía cuando lo veo. Si te casas con Kaoru, no lo lamentaras._

Kenshin se reservaba su opinión sobre ese extremo, pero, sobreponiéndose a la amargura del pasado, se levanto de su butaca, miro a su futuro suegro a los ojos y le tendió la mano.

-_Muy bien entonces, es un trato._

-_Espléndido muchacho, espléndido. Has decidido sabiamente. Te veré esta noche, hacia las ocho y media. Brindaremos antes de cenar._

Kenshin se dio la vuelta, sin contestarle y se dirigió a la puerta. Kasumi tuvo justo el tiempo de apartarse de la cerradura.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia asi ke espero sus comentarios varios y no sean muy duros conmigo ya?... Bueno nos veremos en la proxima... **

_**"Tu lo descubriras con tus propios ojos... si es un sueño o la realidad" **_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno esto es un UA, ademas de ser una adaptacion del libro de Miranda Lee, por lo cual los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me perteneces.. snif... Algo que se me habia olvidado a decir es que este fics va a contener escenas con Lemon asi que las señalare debidamente cuando empiezan y terminan para que los que no les gusta se salten esa parte...

Gracias a todos las personas que han escrito review (ya no dejan responder a estos asi ke gomen por no poder responderles). Gracias a Carolina, Kao, Michael 888, Gabyhyatt, Laidy Kaoru, Mai, Naoko L-K, Galatea Dreams y Alexandra Shinomori...

Simbologia:

**negrita y (): mis comentarios.**

_cursiva: dialogos de los personajes._

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Bueno aki les va el segundo capitulo... Espero que lo disfruten y me escriban artos comentarios

_**Chantaje al Novio.  
**_

CAPITULO 2.

Kaoru se despertó a media tarde y se quedo un rato en la cama, despierta, mirando el techo y pensando... Estaba en casa.

Se repitió esas palabras, pero no conseguía conjurar con ellas ninguno de los sentimientos de paz y calor que normalmente llevan asociadas esas palabras. En la mansión en la cual se encontraba, Kaoru nunca se había sentido querida ni aceptada. De esa casa no tenia más que recuerdos de fracasos, de vacío y desamor y, siempre, la inseguridad sobre si misma y sobre sus propios deseos y aspiraciones. No recordaba haber sido feliz allí más que una sola vez: el año en que Kenshin Himura fue a vivir allí.

Si había un recuerdo que atesoraba, era el de la primera vez que lo vio. Acababa de empezar el ultimo año de preparatoria y volvía a casa del internado para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Iba sola en el tren, triste porque su padre no iría a recogerla a la estación.

- _No tienes más que tomar un taxi Kaoru._- es lo que le había dicho la víspera, por teléfono.- _Se llega en un momento. Tengo una reunión importantisima y no puedo dejarla por una tontería semejante._

Tontería, eso es lo que ella representaba para él. Una pequeña molestia o un latazo tremendo. Pero quererla, nunca la había querido, ni le había dedicado tiempo jamás. Así que, al bajarse del tren en la estación central, sin esperar a nadie, se había llevado un no pequeño susto al ser abordada por un joven impresionantemente guapo que se presento como Kenshin Himura, el nuevo secretario de su padre.

- _Como tu padre dijo que llegabas en tren._- le explico, sin quitarle aquellos ojasos violetas/dorados de los suyos.- _me pareció una pena que tuvieras que ir sola hasta tu casa, así que le he dicho que vendría encantado a recogerte. Vamos_.- y la tomo gentilmente del codo.

Kaoru estaba cautivada. Cuando el coche entraba en el jardín de la mansión, su corazón rendía al conductor un culto que excluía a cuantos ídolos masculinos había ido recogiendo en su adolescencia sedienta de amor. No había cantante ni actor que se pudiera comparar a Kenshin Himura.

Al final de las dos semanas de vacaciones, tenia forjados miles de sueños y proyectos románticos con él como protagonista. Nunca había llorado así por volver al colegio. Durante el segundo trimestre se pasó las horas muertas fantaseando con su guapo pelirrojo, y termino creyéndose sus propias fantasías. Cada simple sonrisa de él le hubiera dedicado se convirtió en prueba irrefutable de que también él estaba secretamente enamorado de ella.

Naturalmente, sus notas bajaron, y sus profesores se quejaron de su falta de concentración. Pero ella era feliz, con la mente totalmente ocupada por su amor. Cuando con las siguientes vacaciones volvió a casa, fue como si su sueño se hiciera realidad. Tal y como ella lo observaba, todo, las cosas que Kenshin se abstenía de decir, las miradas tórridas que le dedicaba cuando creía que nadie lo veía, los segundos de más que la retuvo entre sus brazos un día que chocaron en las escaleras, la hora que dedico una tarde a ayudarla a localizar un libro en la biblioteca, eran signos inconfundibles. Kaoru estaba segura que de que lo único que él estaba esperando era que ella terminara la preparatoria, para declararse. En cuanto aprobara el examen de entrada a la universidad y cumpliera 18 años, la consideraría una mujer y la trataría como tal.

Estaba tan convencida de que iban a casarse muy pronto y de que tendrían media docena de niños., todos preciosos, todos con los ojos violetas de su padre y cabello rojo. Seria una familia grande y, sobre todo, una familia en la que padres e hijos se adorarían entre si, y serian todos muy felices. Pensaba dar a sus niños todo el amor que no había recibido de su propia familia.

Seguía igual de obsesionada que en el colegio, pero, al verlo a diario, sus fantasías, que habían sido eminentemente sentimentales fueron tomando un cariz más físico. Un buen día desde la ventana de su habitación, lo vio nadar en la piscina, haciendo un largo tras otro, y luego salir y secarse, vestido únicamente con la mínima expresión de un bañador. Mirándolo secarse, Kaoru sintió que el impulso sexual que dormía en las profundidades de sus sentimientos salía a la superficie, pertubandolo todo, aterrador con su urgencia. De golpe, lo que demandaba ya no era solamente el amor de Kenshin, sino que al propio Kenshin en su forma mas inmediatamente física, un deseo que la conmocionaba por su profundidad.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, sintiéndose observado, y vio que lo miraba desde la ventana, se la quedo mirando unos segundos, en los que Kaoru sintió morir de vergüenza. Pero ya no podía esperar más para declarársele, pero cuando pregunto por él a los empleados, descubrió que su padre había salido de viaje de negocios acompañado de su secretario e iban a tardar una semana en regresar, una de las más largas de su vida que solo era aliviada por su amigo de la infancia Sano.

Para cuando Kenshin estuvo de vuelta, Kaoru estaba resuelta a hablar con él y paradójicamente, convencida que le correspondía. No recordaba las palabras exactas que le dirigió, ni cual fue su respuesta. Pero en algún momento, al insistir ella, la había llamado "niña tonta", lo recordaba perfectamente. Al igual de la humillación que sufrió. Ni siquiera el momento actual, con el susto que se había llevado en casa de Jed, podía comparársele. Jed le había hecho daño físicamente y le había metido miedo a su cuerpo, pero no tenia el poder de hacerle ese daño que no se cura. Ella no lo amaba.

Levanto la mano derecha para apartarse el pelo de la cara y lo colocó tras su oreja, antes de tocarse con mucho cuidado la inflamación que tenia justo debajo de la sien. Se dijo con amargura que era una pena que un golpe así no sirviera al menos para ver las cosas de otro modo. Era estúpido seguir enamorada de Kenshin, como bien veía ella, pero no estaba en su mano alterarlo.

Sano consiguió en su momento que juzgara esos sentimientos como inmaduros **(N/A: Qué pasó aquí Sano maduro?)**, Que el episodio era parte de su crecimiento como adolescente, un enamoramiento de colegiala, una obsesión que no tenía base alguna en la realidad.

_Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces._- le había dicho de mil formas diferentes, en los momentos más penosos, que fueron los días posteriores a la visita de Kenshin a la casa que compartían.- _Tu amor es una fantasía. Eres una chiquilla romántica, y has conjurado ese sentimiento porque sentías la necesidad de amar y ser amada. Pero no se basa en tu vida, Jou – chan. No compartís nada y, si sigues considerándote enamorada, no será más que una obsesión destructiva para ti. Suéltate cariño. Desengánchate._ **(NA: medio discurso de Sano hasta yo me impresione .)**

Y, por unos meses, así fue. Llegó a sentir por Sano un amor de distinta naturaleza, lo sentía parte de su familia, era como su hermano. Duró menos de un año, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Con ternura, comprensión y sin ninguna posesividad, hizo que ella aprendiera a conocerse mucho mejor, a saber qué le gustaba, a darse cuenta de que, a pesar de los problemas del ultimo curso en el colegio, era una persona inteligente. Él la había animado a matricularse en el instituto de la zona en que vivían para acabar el curso que había quedado pendiente, aun seguiría con él y con Megumi, sino le hubiesen ofrecido a Sano un trabajo en el extranjero. Pero al volver a "casa", aun vivía Kenshin ahí y sabia que todo seguía igual como antes, ella aun continuaba amándolo.

Sin acabar de instalarse, ya estaba marchándose otra vez de aquella casa, en la que no podía residir. Contestó a un anuncio del periódico para compartir un departamento con otras dos chicas y tomó el primer trabajo que encontró como camarera de un café.

No le había quedado más remedio que irse a toda prisa, pero aquello tampoco funcionó. No por el trabajo, que le resultaba fácil, y le permitía ganar bastante, entre sueldo y propinas, sino por la convivencia con las otras chicas. Bueno más exactamente con los novios de sus compañeras de departamento que parecían creer que el verbo "compartir" incluía la persona de Kaoru. Después de un malentendido especialmente violento. Kaoru se encontró de la noche a la mañana en la calle, sin otro sitio al que acudir que no fuera a la casa de su padre.

Esa vez, coincidió con el primer asenso de Kenshin que, al cambiar de puesto, había dejado de residir allí. Era una suerte para ella, lo que no impidió que Kaoru se sintiera secretamente decepcionada y, al mismo tiempo, irritada consigo misma por ser una especie de adicta a las emociones devastadoras.

Algo de dependencia de su propia adrenalina si que debía tener. Una vez mas volvió a buscar otro departamento que compartir, esa vez con mas tiempo, y acabo en una casa preciosa, con dos hombres, homosexuales no declarados ambos, que no le habían causado el menor problema. Aunque su vida estuviera mas menos organizada, Kaoru no renuncio volver de ves en cuanto a la casa paterna. Eso era, hasta cierto punto normal. Lo que no lo era tanto es que eligiera todos los años la época de Navidad cuando su padre daba grandes fiestas **(NA:Saitoh dando fiestas? Eso ya me pareció extraño, este fics esta muy raro de verdad) **con baile en las que siempre se podía contar con que aparecería Kenshin Himura, que por lo demás, viajaba constantemente fuera de Japón e incluso mas adelante trabajaba en Europa.

Así lo había vuelto a ver unas cuantas veces más, aunque no intercambiaban mas que unas pocas frases corteses y banales, hasta que invariablemente. Él volvía a dirigir la atención a alguna otra mujer. A Kaoru, le constaba que salía con muchisimas** (NA: me cambiaron a Ken TT.TT, desde cuando tan mujeriego)** aunque no por mucho tiempo con ninguna.

El ultimo consuelo de Kaoru, aparte del muy dudoso sobre la relación entre cantidad y calidad, era no haber visto nunca a Kenshin acaramelado con ninguna de sus acompañantes. Por desgracia, eso termino en la ultima fiesta de Año Nuevo de su padre. Kaoru había cumplido 22 años ese mes, y su espejo y los hombres le decían que jamas había estado tan hermosa. A la fiesta de fin de año llego con el ligero bronceado del verano, con su precioso pelo negro azulado largo y suelto, hasta debajo de la cintura, y ataviada con un mini vestido rojo sin tirantes, tremendamente insinuante, esperando que esta vez Kenshin viera a una mujer y no a una niña tonta.

Él acababa de llegar con una treinteañera, cuya sofisticación sí que hizo sentir a Kaoru como una niña, en comparación. Al verla a ella y casi su inexistente vestido la única reacción apreciable en Himura fue una irritación apenas contenida. Nunca había valorado a Kaoru tan justamente la futilidad de sus sentimientos como aquella noche, viendo a Kenshin pendiente de su pareja, sin dedicarle una segunda mirada. Cada vez que la tocaba, una fina aguja se clavaba en el corazón de Kaoru. Y lo mismo cada vez que le sonreía, le acercaba un vaso o bailaba con ella.

Pero el golpe definitivo llegó al verlos besarse en la terraza, si es que el verbo "besar" era una descripción adecuada de lo que hacían. Porque lo que tenían unido no era solamente las bocas, sino la totalidad de los cuerpos. Estaban pegados el uno al otro, de forma absolutamente erótica, con una pierna de Kenshin entre las de ella, que tenia un pie levantado, con el que recorría sinuosamente el muslo de él.

Kaoru estaba segura de haber gritado al verlos, pero ellos no habrían oído nada que no fuera una explosión nuclear. Habría hecho falta ser mucho mas ingenua de lo que ella era para no comprender a donde iban a pasar aquellos dos en breve, y muy poco observadora para no darse cuenta de que Kenshin debía de ser inolvidable como amante. Pero eso era lo que Kaoru siempre había creído.

Buscando una pasión así, se había vuelto hacia Jed, que parecía estar loco por ella. Se había sentido halagada por la corte que le había hecho pero por desgracia, se había equivocado enormemente. E hizo un gesto de dolor al tocarse el golpe.

Iba a pasar al cuarto de baño, para ver como tenia, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

_- ¿Quién es?_- preguntó, agitada, temiendo que fuera su padre otra vez, dispuesto a sermonearla igual que la noche anterior, empeñado en averiguar lo que sucedió, quien había sido, como se llamaba, donde vivía. ¿Vivían juntos¿Era su novio, su amante?.

La desilusión la había hecho callar, permanecer en el habitual silencio rebelde contra su padre, mirarlo con desprecio antes de escapar a su dormitorio para poder llorar en paz hasta quedarse dormida. Pero el respiro de las horas de sueño había terminado, volvía a la realidad de su casa.

_Soy Kasumi. Te traigo algo para comer._

Sin dejarle tiempo para contestar, se abrió la puerta de par en par y Kasumi entro.

- _Ha dicho tu padre que no se te permitiera saltarte las comidas mientras estés aquí-_ anuncio Kasumi, altisonante, mientras depositaba la bandeja que llevaba sobre la mesa-. _Debo informarlo de que te lo comes todo. Y, por supuesto, espera que además bajes a cenar esta noche. A las nueve en punto. Y con un vestido._

- _Pues no he traído vestidos_.- le contesto ella, que ya se había arrepentido de ir a esa casa, aunque en realidad no tenia otro sitio donde ir.

- _No digas tonterías, Kaoru_- dijo el ama de llaves, no menos pomposa que insolente-, _tienes un armario entero lleno de ropa en esta casa. Cuando te fuiste por primera vez, la pase al armario de cuarto de invitados que hay al lado tuyo, al ver que no parecía que fueras a regresar, para hacer una limpieza a fondo. Tienes montones de vestidos ahí._

- _Por Dios, Kasumi_- dejo Kaoru, sin ganas de enojarse-, _no pretenderás que me ponga ahora lo que llevaba a los 17._

-_ ¿Y por qué no, si mal no recuerdo, toda la ropa que compraste y pusiste ese año, aparte del uniforme del colegio, no se correspondía para nada con tu edad. Y, además, si algo he aprendido trabajando en grandes casas, es que la ropa buena nunca pasa de moda._

-_ Como tu digas Kasumi_- no tenia ánimo para discutir y, además, aquello no tenia trascendencia que quería darla el ama de llaves.

- _Vaya golpe que tienes niña_.- dijo maliciosamente-. _¿Te has dado con la puerta?_

- _Algo por el estilo._

- _Tienes que fijarte por donde vas, o un día de estos te vas a hacer daño de verdad_- esto lo dijo con su expresión de considerar esa eventualidad pura justicia, antes de marcharse, dejando la puerta del dormitorio son cerrar.

Kaoru se levanto con un suspiro y fue a cerrarla antes de mirar lo que había llevado Kasumi para comer. Una vez que logro tragar la mitad de la comida y hacer desaparecer la otra mitad, fue a ver que maravillas iba a heredar de la Kaoru de 17 años. La mayoría de los trajes eran imposibles. Si llegaba el día en que dudara de su obsesión con Kenshin, allí estaba la prueba: aquella colegiala con posibles se había dejado miles de yenes en una colección de disfraces provocativos que daban risa. Ya se explicaba el por que Kenshin se le quedaba mirando cuando bajaba a cenar. Ningún hombre con mas de mil glóbulos rojos habría dejado de mirar lo que tan descaradamente se le presentaba. Kaoru era perfectamente consciente de su atractivo físico que tantos problemas le había traído y seguía causándole. Fue apartando con impaciencia las perchas, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le sirviera para cenar tranquilamente con su padre. Si se eliminaba todo lo que fuera demasiado corto, demasiado escotado, o demasiado ceñido... la verdad es que no quedaba nada... ¡un momento!. Había un conjunto de casaca y pantalón, en azul claro, que no recordaba haber llegado estrenar. Lo había comprado a final de temporada, porque estaba muy rebajado, y porque la vendedora insistía que le favorecía muchisimo. Pero, de vuelta en casa su inmadurez le había dictado que era demasiado simplón. En ese momento, en cambio, lo encontraba sumamente elegante y si, favorecedor para su pelo y sus ojos azules. Eso si no era un vestido, pero, peor para el que ponía reglas tan restrictivas.

Los zapatos, en cambio no suponía problema alguno. Kaoru media uno setenta y ocho **(NA: si se ke tanto Kaoru como Kenshin son bajitos pero a mi se me da la regalada gana de ponerlos más altos XDDD) **desde los 14 años y jamas había comprado nada con tacón alto. Se puso el traje azul con un par de sandalias color crema y fue a su habitación a mirarse en el espejo. ¡Por favor¡Vaya pecho que le hace ese traje!. Así que se quito la casaca y el sujetador, y volvió a vestirse pero sin ropa interior. Quedando mucho mejor el conjunto que pensándolo bien le serviría para ir a las entrevistas de trabajo para poder juntar lo mas pronto dinero y poder irse de esa casa. Se volvió a quitar el traje y se metió a la bañera. Le hacia falta un largo baño relajante, pasarse un buen rato descansando, reconsiliandose consigo misma, para dejar de pensar que, una vez más había arruinado su vida. Un buen rato para fantasear con un hombre al que jamas se le ocurriría levantarle la mano, que le pondría un anillo en la mano izquierda para hacer manifiesto su amor y su entrega y se quedaría con ella para dar a los niños que hicieran juntos todo el amor y felicidad que en su propia familia habían faltado.

Esa fantasía era la que a lo largo de los años había sacado a Kaoru a flote cuando más hundida se sentía. Estuvo metida más de una hora en la bañera cuando salió y se arreglo para cenar. Cuando a las nueve menos 5 (o sea 5 para las nueve) bajo la amplia escalera de la mansión, se sentía tranquilizada por las sales y el agua caliente y su alma confortada por su propia imaginación. Atravesó el gigantesco vestíbulo y se dirigió no al comedor sino a una gigantesca salita en la que su padre solía tomar un cóctel antes de la cena.

Como era lunes, Kaoru, suponía que encontraría a su padre solo. Así que al abrir la puerta se sobresalto al ver que no era así. Bueno fue algo mas que un sobresalto. Al encontrarse cara a cara con Kenshin, elegantemente ataviado, sentado en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, con una copa de champaña en la mano... lo que sintió fue más bien una especie de vahído. La ultima persona que deseaba volver a ver era a Kenshin, y esa noche, con la cara marcada por el desprecio de otro hombre, menos que nunca.

_**CONTINUARA... **_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por sus animos... y creanme esto cada vez se va a poner mejor... **

**gracias a todos lo ke han leido y estan por leer este fics... **

**Beshitos a todos... **

**Byes...**

_**"Tu lo descubriras con tus propios ojos, si es un sueño o la realidad"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! como tan? espero que bien... muchisismas gracias por sus comentarios y animos... y como entiendo ke a nadie le gusta esperar mucho para que actualicen los fics... aki les mando un nuevo capitulo... Ustedes ya saben lo ke vieno, los personajes de Samurai X, no me pertenecen (aunke insisito kiero a kenshiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!)

Simbologia:

**negrita y (): mis comentarios.**

_cursiva: dialogos entre personajes._**  
**

* * *

_**Chantaje al novio.**_

CAPITULO 3.

Transcurrieron unos instantes muy tensos, en los que lo único que hacia Kaoru era mirar a Kenshin. Le habría sido imposible no hacerlo, puesto que su corazón nunca había dejado de acelerarse cada vez que lo veía. Esa vez sucedió exactamente lo mismo, con la añadidura de que su cabeza también daba vueltas aceleradamente. ¿Por qué no la había avisado Kasumi de que Kenshin iría a cenar? Tenia que haberlo sabido de sobra. La respuesta era evidente aunque cruel.

Porque el ama de llaves no quería que estuviera sobre aviso. Quería que acudiera desprevenida, y se pusiera en ridículo, como lo hacia siempre que estaba en presencia de Kenshin. Kaoru sabia de sobra que a Kasumi no se le escapaba nada de lo que sucedía en aquella mansión. Casi todo dependía de su autorización, y lo que escapaba de esa esfera, lo espiaba. La había sorprendido varias veces a lo largo de los años con la oreja pegada a las puertas o al teléfono supletorio (NA: es decir a un teléfono que puede estar en otro lugar de la casa pero tiene una misma línea, o sea, si ustedes levantan el otro teléfono escuchan la conversación sin que las dos personas que hablan se den cuenta .) descolgado. El no hacer mención de que Kenshin estaba invitado a cenar esa noche, respondía a su malevolencia y, además, dejaba absolutamente claro que Kasumi sabia lo que sentía por él.

El orgullo acudió a salvarla, y un cierto saber estar, aprendido en la dura escuela de la experiencia. Quizá, después de todo, estaba dejando de ser una chiquilla.

- _Vaya Kenshin¿qué tal?_.- dijo, entrando al fin en la salita y dirigiéndose al mueble bar.- _Me ha sorprendido verte. Nadie me había dicho que vendrías. Tienes muy buen aspecto_.- siguió, divirtiéndose con su propia broma, "buen aspecto" era algo que nadie diría, aplicado a Kenshin Himura. Era una expresión insípida para su atractivo físico.

Esa noche estaba insoportablemente atractivo, totalmente de negro. Llevaba un traje excelente, pero no lo complementaba con camisa y corbata, como si fuera una ocasión de negocios, sino con un jersey de seda, con cuello redondo. La sobriedad de líneas y el dramatismo del color se combinaban a la perfección par estrujar el pobre corazón de Kaoru.

- _Lo mismo estaba a punto de decir de ti_.- le contestó él, con desusada galantería.-_ teniendo en cuenta..._

- _Quieres decir, buen aspecto a quien le acaba de pegar el novio¿no?_.- preguntó burlona, mirándolo por encima del hombro, mientras tomaba una copa vacía. A lo largo de los años, Kaoru había aprendido que actuar a la defensiva o tratar de suavizar las cosas en la mansión sólo servía para que los sermones fueran más largos. Era mejor entrar en lid de frente, con una careta de desafío, claro está.

-_ Kaoru¡por amor de Dios!._- trato de refrenarla su padre.

- _¿Por amor, padre?._- repitió, en son de burla, sacando la botella del cubo de hielo y llenando su copa. De pronto, lo de beber antes de la cena era una necesidad impostergable.

- _No es ésa una palabra que se oiga mucho en esta casa_.- murmuro, y se dio la vuelta a mirarlos a ambos, sujetando la fina copa de cristal con ambas manos, para que no le temblaran.- _¿Y por qué estaban brindando con este champange tan caro? No creo que sea por su salud mutua. Ustedes seguirán revolucionando el mundo de la televisión cuando yo este bajo tierra._

Miro a uno y otro, esperando una respuesta y los dos hombres le devolvieron sendas miradas perfectamente inexpresivas, con lo que, sin decir nada, le revelaron lo principal.

- _Aaahhh, ya veo._- dijo, secamente.- _es un secreto. Algo relacionado con el negocio, que las niñas tontas no podrían entender, o no deben saber_.- redondeo, sarcásticamente y se sorprendió al ver que Kenshin sonreía al oírla.

- _No, no es así._- dijo amablemente.- _estoy seguro de que tu padre le agradaría que lo supieras._

Kaoru se dio perfecta cuenta de la mirada de advertencia que su padre lanzaba a Kenshin, pero este siguió como si no la viera.

- _Lo que celebramos es una muy deseable fusión que esperamos tenga lugar próximamente._- explicó, mientras sus ojos relampagueaban una hilaridad que no asomaba en sus labios. ¿O quizá se trataba de ira contenida? No era fácil saber que sentía Kenshin.-_ Pero es demasiado pronto y las negociaciones estaban en un punto demasiado delicado para que podamos darte más detalles ahora mismo._

-_ ¡Que deliciosamente vago!._- exclamó Kaoru, mirándolo con ironía. Qué boba había sido al sospechar ni por un momento que Kenshin fuera a contrariar a su padre. No era servil, desde luego, pero sí muy prudente. En asuntos de negocios, si que tenia una opinión propia, y había defendido con fuerza muchas veces ante Saitoh, saliéndose con la suya. No habría ascendido si no hubiera sido así.

Pero, reconociéndole eso, a Kaoru la molestaba que él se hubiera burlado de ella tan graciosamente. Claro, era lo que había visto siempre hacer a su padre. Si ella hubiera nacido varón, le habrían hecho participar en sus conversaciones serias, no se habrían dedicado a tomarle el pelo. Sus ojos azules, brillaron al levantar su copa y brindar con guasa.

- _¡Por la fusión¡Que tenga lugar próximamente¿Cómo has dicho que era Kenshin?._

_- Muy deseable._- respondió él, con gran suavidad, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la inescrutable mirada de sus ojos dorados.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Kaoru, y luego dejó de latir por las buenas, porque Kenshin volvió a mirarla, empezando desde la punta de los pies, y subiendo aun más lentamente por su cuerpo, demorándose en todas sus curvas, que se quedaban ardiendo después. Le estuvo mirando la boca una eternidad y ella acabó por entreabrir los labios, para que entrara algo de aire a sus paralizados pulmones.

Entonces pasó a mirarla a los ojos, y sostuvo esa mirada interminablemente, con un interés tan frío como abiertamente sexual. Todos los miembros de Kaoru temblaban. Su alma temblaba. Nunca había tenido una experiencia erótica tan fuerte.

El corazón volvía a latirle, desbocado. Toda la piel le ardía. Así que hizo lo único que literalmente estaba en su mano, para refrescarse: se tomó la copa de champaña, enterita. Dio la fatalidad de que, como respiraba tan agitadamente, parte del liquido entró por donde no debía, y empezó a ahogarse.

Kenshin estuvo a su lado al momento, dándole palmadas entre los omóplatos, y obligándola a inclinarse, para hacer que expulsara el champaña. La mayor parte cayó a la alfombra, pero algunas gotas fueron a parar a la pechera de su casaca.

Trata de respirar despacio y con regularidad.- le dijo una vez que vio que no estaba en peligro de ahogarse.

Que más hubiera querido ella, pero era casi imposible, teniéndolo junto a sí. Claro no podía decírselo, y la situación aun empeoro más, al sacar Kenshin un pañuelo inmaculado del bolsillo de sus pantalones y empezó a limpiar las manchas de champaña. Pasaba y repasaba el pañuelo por la curva de su seno derecho, acercándose más y más al pezón, que se iba endureciendo. Cuando ya la cercanía era desvergonzada, sintió una contracción dolorosa, que le hacia ansiar el contacto.

Al posarse el pañuelo al fin sobre la punta, dio un respingo, y sintió que se mareaba. El pañuelo se apartó e, inmediatamente, volvió a pegarse. Y luego se repitió por una tercera vez. Su turbación era tal, que sobrepaso a la vergüenza y buscó su mirada. ¿Su crueldad era deliberada¿O es que no se daba cuenta de la tortura a la que la sometía? Pero, cuando halló sus ojos, vio por su expresión que él estaba tan enajenado como ella.

Finalmente el pañuelo se detuvo sobre aquel vértice tan explícito, ocultándolo y Kenshin le pregunto con voz baja y pastosa.

- _¿Quieres ir arriba, a cambiarte?_

- _No... no tengo nada para cambiarme._- la respuesta le salió a sacudidas.

Kenshin frunció el entrecejo, y Saitoh intervino con impaciencia.

- _No hay tiempo para que vaya a cambiarse._- dijo poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la puerta del comedor.- e_stán a punto de servir la cena._

- _¿Cómo es que no tienes nada para cambiarte?.-_ le pregunto Kenshin, en un tono desconcertantemente delicado, mientras la acompañaba hasta su puesto en la mesa.- ¿_O prefieres no contármelo?_

Pero la verdad es que si quería contárselo. De repente había dejado de ser aquel censor en que se había convertido a lo largo de los años, en señor Himura, remoto e inalcanzable, y volvía a ser aquel otro Kenshin, el que la había ido a recoger a la estación, iniciando así su obsesión. ¿Sería posible que uno de sus viejos sueños estuviera a punto de hacerse realidad?. ¿Había dejado Kenshin de considerarla una niña, la veía por primera vez como una mujer?.

- _Después._- le susurro al tiempo que él le apartaba la silla.

- _Maravilloso, después hablamos._- contestó él acercándole y asintiendo, haciéndola temblar al sentir el calor de su aliento en la oreja.

La cena fue una tortura, y un hechizo. Tan pronto Kaoru sonreía y hablaba alegremente con Kenshin, como volvía a ser presa de las más negras dudas, y caía en un mutismo absoluto. ¿Qué había sucedido? No veía ninguna justificación para aquel cambio de actitud. ¿Era cosa de su padre¿Era él quien había ordenado a Kenshin que fuese amable con ella?.

No, no podía ser eso, fue la conclusión a la que llegó trabajosamente. Si Kenshin hubiera tenido ese tipo de ambiciones, no habría esperado todos esos años para acercarse a ella. ¿Por qué esa noche?. Pues, tenia que admitirlo, porque esa noche Kenshin se sentía atraído por ella. No podía negar que la atracción era autentica. No le quitaba el ojo y su mirada era la de un cazador hacia su presa. Kaoru sabia lo que era ser objeto de interés sexual de un hombre y eso era exactamente lo que Kenshin le transmitía en oleadas.

Que quería acostarse con ella.

Solo con pensarlo se sentía excitada. Y más valía que fuera así porque por supuesto la cosa no más allá. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que Kenshin, un soltero sin problemas para ligar, que no estaba casado más que con la empresa, estuviera interesado en nada más. Las mujeres entraban y salían continuamente de su vida, exactamente igual como sucedía con su padre. Según los empleados de la mansión, Kenshin no había repetido nunca la compañía femenina que llevaba a las cenas o a las fiestas que allí se celebraban. Si Kaoru consentía en ser seducida, no habría más que efímeros placeres, y luego dolor duradero.

Pero, ay, se moría por conocer esos efímeros placeres. Porque a fin de cuentas, ya sabia bastante del dolor duradero. Estaba loca por pensar siquiera en prestarse a ello.

-_ ¡Kaoru!._- oyó gritar a su padre.-_ Te está preguntando Kasumi que si tomas postre. ¿Se puede saber qué té pasa esta noche?. Cinco minutos charlando como un loro y otros cinco dormida._

Recuperó muy deprisa el contacto con la realidad al ver la odiosa expresión del ama de llaves, que le sonreía burlona, parapetada detrás de Saitoh.

- _No gracias, no voy a comer postre_.- contestó con rígida cortesía, haciendo lo posible por dominar la violenta antipatía que despertaba en ella.

- _¿No te estarás volviendo anoréxica otra vez, verdad?._- pregunto su padre con acaloramiento.

- _¡Yo no he sido nunca anoréxica! ¬¬.-_ respondió impetuosamente.- _Y no sé de donde ha salido semejante mentira_.- añadió mirando a Kasumi con ganas de estrangularla. Pero el ama de llaves ni se inmuto.

- _Pues entonces demuéstralo tomando tarta de manzana._- insistió su padre.-_ Tráele un buen pedazo Kasumi, y ponle crema._

Kaoru se sintió furiosa e impotente, mientras el ama de llaves se retiraba con aire triunfal. Si no hubiera estado Kenshin presente, se habría marchado de la mesa. Pero no podía hacerlo, y siguió sentada, rabiosa porque la trataran como una niña. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Kenshin, no fuera a descubrir que la atracción había desaparecido, al presenciar tal escena.

- _Probablemente, si Kaoru ha rechazado el postre Saitoh._- oyó decir a Kenshin, casi sin poder creer lo que oía.- _es porque yo la había invitado antes a tomar un café irlandés conmigo. La verdad es que yo tampoco debería haber dicho que sí al postre._

Kaoru lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa tan asombrada como su padre. Había quedado de hablar con Kenshin después de cenar, no en ir a tomar algo con él. Pero, por el momento, su intervención era providencial, y no pensaba protestar.

- _¿Qué Kaoru y tú van a tomar un café juntos esta noche?._- también Saitoh parecía tener dificultad para creer lo que acababa de escuchar.-_ ¿Esta misma noche?_.- Pero a Kenshin no parecía preocuparle la desaprobación implícita en aquellas palabras.

- _¿Supongo que no pondrás objeción?_.- pregunto a su vez, con una nota de frío desafío y sus ojos completamente dorados. Kaoru estaba hipnotizada por el intercambio masculino.

-_ No claro que no. Lo único que pasa es que, bueno, me sorprende, eso es todo_.- También a ella le sorprendía.

- _Como acabas de llegar, después de un viaje tan largo_.- siguió explicándose su padre, sin ninguna necesidad aparente.-_ supuse que estarías demasiado cansado para salir hoy_.

- _He dormido en el avión_.- dijo Kenshin Tranquilamente.- _Mis vacaciones no duran más de dos semanas, como sabes. Seria terrible desperdiciarlas durmiendo ¿no te parece? Hay muchas cosas mejores a las que dedicar tiempo libre. ¿Entonces, qué me dices Kaoru¿Aprovechamos ahora para escaparnos, antes de que vuelva Kasumi y nos obligue a dejar los platos limpios?_

A Kaoru no hacia falta insistirle. Antes de que terminara de hablar, ya se había puesto de pie, aunque ya era tarde. Kasumi llegaba, con un carrito lleno de postres. Kaoru vaciló, pero Kenshin dio la vuelta a la mesa y se acerco a ella.

- _Discúlpanos Kasumi._- dijo muy afablemente mientras tomaba a Kaoru del codo y la hacia volverse hacia la puerta.-_ lo sentimos pero Kaoru y yo vamos a salir y no nos da tiempo de comer el postre._- Kaoru esperaba verla enfadarse, o al menos, desconcertada. Pero la condenada les dedicó una sonrisa críptica al verlos salir.

-_No pasa nada Kenshin. Los postres no se estropean, se pueden tomar en otro momento. Lo importante es que Kaoru y tú hagan las paces._- La aludida se quedó con la boca abierta ante tamaña hipocresía. ¡Aquella mujer estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no perder su influencia en esa casa!.

-_ No la esperes levantado, Saitoh_.- dijo Kenshin en el ultimo momento, sin volverse del todo.-_ Ah, y no te preocupes. Tu hija estará perfectamente a salvo en mis manos._

_**continuara...**  
_

_

* * *

_**Bueno muchos saludos a todos aquellos que me han escritos reviws muchismas gracias por sus comentarios y animos... **

**Espero que les guste este capi... **

** Beshos a todos...**

**"Tu lo descubrirar por tus propios ojos... si es un sueño o la realidad..." **


	4. Chapter 4

Holas... Bueno aki otro capi... les subir este tan pronto porke me ire unos dias a la playa (hasta el domingo) Asi ke les dejo este...

Bueno ya recuerdan... Los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (snif) y emmmm no me acuerdo ke mas...

Simbologia...

**negrita y (): mis comentarios**

_cursiva: Dialogos. _

* * *

**_Chantaje al Novio _**

CAPITULO 4.

Al salir, Kenshin estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. La cara que había puesto Hajime no era para menos. Al parecer, una cosa era obligar a un empleado suyo, mediante el chantaje, a que retirara de circulación a la hija descastada, casándose con ella, y otra, muy distinta, era asistir al proceso de seducción en primera fila. Quizá Hajime estaba arrepintiendose ya de lo que había puesto en marcha, pero era demasiado tarde, y Kenshin pensaba llegar hasta el desdichado fin de aquello.

- _Tengo el auto aquí afuera._- dijo a Kaoru, apurando el paso para salir cuando antes,

Ella asintió, sin decir nada, y apresuro también la marcha. Mucho mejor, no fuera Saitoh a sentir escrúpulos de conciencia o peor aun, de clase, y pretendiera impedir que su hija fuera seducida por el hijo natural de una mujer japonesa.

La verdad era que, si así hubiera sido, Saitoh no seria el primero en cambiar de opinión respecto al trato entre ambos. Él se había pasado el día renegando de verse obligado a hacer aquello, y estaba furioso al llegar a esa mansión. Unicamente al pensar que Enishi Yukishiro recibiría sin esfuerzo el trabajo por el que él se estaba matando a trabajar le impidió tirarle la bebida y la propuesta a Hajime a la cara. Pero, en cuanto apareció Kaoru, increíblemente elegante, y tan sexy como siempre, sus hormonas entraron en acción, y Kenshin determinó que había muchas cosas peores para un hombre que convertirse en el marido interino de aquel bombón.

Siempre que fuera una interinidad, claro. Su jefe no tenia eso previsto, y él pensaba aprovecharlo. Ninguna cláusula del contrato de futuro que llevaba en el bolsillo firmando por Saitoh, decía que perdería el puesto de consejero delegado si se divorciaba de Kaoru,

Por el momento tenia un problema más urgente que resolver. A saber, conseguir que la susodicha aceptara casarse con él. No tenia ninguna duda de que se acostaría con él en cuanto se propusiera conseguirlo. La chica tenia debilidad por todo el genero masculino. No había hecho mas que mirarla de un determinada forma aquella noche y lo había seguido sin preguntarle adónde. Eso sí, también ella era una poción poderosa. Tan pronto aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en él, había empezado a sudar. Mientras secaba las manchas de champaña con su pañuelo, no recordaba en absoluto quien estaba seduciendo a quien.

Pero una cosa, era llevarla a la cama, y otra llevarla al altar. A fin de cuentas, no se había casado con ninguno de sus amantes anteriores. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto con él?. Que Saitoh creyera que fascinar a una colegiala era lo mismo que enamorar a una mujer con experiencia, sólo demostraba que Hajime no sabia nada de mujeres. Bien pensado, Kenshin no creía que Kaoru hubiera estado enamorada en su vida.

Dejarla embarazada había sido su brutal consejo, aunque Kenshin dudaba que siguiera pensando lo mismo. Le repugnaba recurrir a eso, pero comprendía que quizá acabara siendo su única posibilidad. De momento, lo intentaría con la estrategia de cortejo romántico e insistente. Que no tuviera tiempo de pensar. Ah y mucho sexo, que no faltara. A él hacia mucho que no le apetecía tanto.

Pero, en ultimo termino, ella tenia que dar su consentimiento, y, sobre todo, mantenerlo por unas semanas, o, al menos, unos días. Y Kaoru era rebelde, cabezota, y caprichos. También era evidente que se aburría muy rápido de los hombres. A él le había jurado amor eterno y se la había encontrado con otro antes de que transcurriera un mes. No estaba hecha para el matrimonio desde luego. Pero, de grado o por fuerza, tendría que casarse con él.

Pensando en eso, le apretó un poco más el brazo, y ella lo miró con una expresión que le hizo aminorar el paso y estuvo a punto de hacerle renunciar a todo.

Nunca había visto tanta vulnerabilidad en la cara de una mujer, ni tanta gratitud. Se fijo luego en el cardenal que tenia en el pómulo, y ya no pudo acallar su conciencia. ¿Cómo iba a seducirla esa noche, si ella lo miraba como su fuera un héroe que la rescatara de los villanos del castillo¿No se daba cuenta de que él era uno de los villanos?.

Pero¿qué otra cosa podía hacer¿Dejarla en manos de Enishi Yukishiro, acreditado seguidor del marques de Sade?. Si se lo comparaba con Enishi, estaba claro que el propio Kenshin era un héroe.

Además, no se trataba de hacer daño a la chica. Lo que iba a hacer era decirle cosas bonitas, hacerle el amor fantásticamente, y convencerla de que la amaba. Claro que aquel bichejo inoportuno, o sea, su conciencia, insistía que eso era engañarla.

Estaban saliendo del monumental porche, cuando oyeron la voz de Saitoh.

-_¿Kenshin?_.- no se había levantado en pos de ellos, seguía en el comedor, pero su voz llegaba con nitidez y algo más que un toque de enfado.-_ ¡Kenshin¿Estas ahí todavía?._

Esa vez fue él quien dudo, pero Kaoru se soltó de su mano para ir corriendo al panel de la puerta de seguridad.

- _Vamos, corre_.- le dijo, mientras tecleaba el código de seguridad.

Bajaron la escalinata a la carrera, y se lanzaron sobre sus respectivos asientos dentro del jaguar negro, que estaba al pie.

- _No te detengas por nada._- dijo Kaoru, abrochándose el cinturón del asiento. Estaba guapisima.

- _No te preocupes_.- contesto Kenshin, mientras su cuerpo, tomando las decisiones por él, ponía el vehículo en marcha.- _No me detendré._

El coche arrancó y se lanzó hacia la puerta de la casa, inundando de gravilla el césped. La suerte estaba echada. Kenshin Himura ya no podía retroceder.

continuara...

* * *

**_Bueno se ke es cortito pero ya vendran capis mas largos... muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y espero ke me tengan un pokito de paciencia y esperen el prox capi hasta el domingo en cuanto llegue lo subo..._**

**_ Beshitos..._**

**_Byes..._**

**_  
"Tu lo descubriras con tus propios ojos... si es un sueño o la realidad" _**


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaaa! he regresado al fin... jejeje espero ke no me hayan hechado de menus snif... aunke igual no me kejo... lo pase genial... (Tal vez haga una modificacion de lo ke me paso pero con los personajes de Samurai X... no se habra ke pensarlo)

A lo que iba... Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiimas gracias por sus reviews... no saben lo feliz ke me hacen sus comentarios... Gashias Kaoru-ryu por sus animos... gracias tb por sus comentarios a Dalaila, Daulaci, Fenixgirl, Carmen, Mitsuki Himura, Milan Kaoru KH, y gabyhyatt Y en general a todos aqquellos ke la leen aunke no me dejen sus comentarios...

Recuerden Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (aunke como me gustaria tener a kenshin o al maestro hiko XD ) emmm en ke iba (Ghia se limpia la baba al acordarse el capitudo de anoche de samurai X) a yaps me acorde... Y bueno asi ke nada de andar denunciando ni esas cosas...

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY UN LENGUAJE UYN POKITO SUBIDO DE TONO ASI QUE LO LEEN BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD. DENTRO DE POCO COMIENZAN LAS ESCENAS LEMON PERO COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE AVISARE ESTAS... **

Simbologia:

**negrita y (): mis comentarios estrafalarios y metiches.**

**cursiva: dialogos. **

* * *

**_Chantaje al Novio _**

**CAPITULO 5. **

El corazón de Kaoru aceleró al mismo tiempo que el jaguar. Durante los breves instantes en los que volaron por el camino de gravilla y luego atravesaron la verja y se incorporaron a la carretera, se sintió parte del motor.

_- Ya puedes soltar el cinturón_.- oyó decir con guasa a Kenshin.

Se miro las manos y, en efecto, tenia el cinturón agarrado con ambas manos, como se agarraban los niños a la barra de seguridad de los coches de los parques de diversiones. Y es que así se sentía, excitada, contenta y un poco asustada.

- _¿Qué crees que quería decirte mi padre?._- le preguntó, sentándose en una postura más natural.

- _Seguro que algo que puede esperar_.- dijo, con una mirada de seguridad que la dejo admirada.

La verdad es que Kenshin tenia muchas cosas admirables. Y no se trataba sólo de su físico, aunque seguía siendo uno de los hombres guapos que ella hubiera visto en su vida. Cierto que parte de su encanto se basaba en lo enigmático que resultaba. Contradictorio. Kaoru no dudaba de que era profundamente apasionado, pero con un control férreo sobre si mismo en publico en toda ocasión, y una extrema frialdad en los negocios. Si ella tuviera aunque no fuera más que la mitad de aquel dominio de sus emociones y de su propia vida...

En ese punto volvió a aterrizar en el presente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en ese coche, con Kenshin, dejándose arrastrar una vez más por sus emociones, embarcándose en una cita que sólo podía conducir a una parte?.

Por cierto, que la parte menos admirable de Kenshin era, sin duda, su comportamiento con las mujeres. Apenas tenía más trato con ellas que el puramente sexual. Pensándolo bien, quizá era por eso por lo que a su padre le había molestado que se fueran juntos. Él debía de estar bien informado de cómo acababan esas citas para tomar café irlandés. Seguro que no le molestaba lo más mínimo lo que Kenshin hiciera con otras mujeres, pero que su propia hija fuera utilizada del mismo modo no podía sentarle bien. No era cuestión de cariño¿cuándo se había preocupado Saitoh de ella, sino de ego masculino. Su padre despotricaba de sus relaciones con hombres, y el único motivo era lo que pudieran pensar los demás de él. Probablemente, lo que le preocupaba en aquel momento era tener que seguir viendo a Kenshin con frecuencia, sabiendo que ese hombre había "conocido" a su hija.

"Conocido"... Aquella palabra estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar. Puede que el termino bíblico sonara a eufemismo a muchos pero en realidad, era increíblemente explícito. Si se acostaba con Antonio, él llegaría a conocerla como ningún otro hombre la había conocido jamás. Nunca había dado su corazón y alma, junto con su cuerpo.

Y con Kenshin, los entregaría. No podría evitarlo. Y al recibirlos¿qué vería él¿Qué se diría al conocerla?.

- _Parece que mi padre se ha quedado un poco preocupado porque saliéramos juntos_.- consiguió decir para romper el silencio.

- _Ya se hará a la idea._

- _¿Qué?._- Kaoru tuvo que parpadear varias veces, y luego se volvió lentamente, para mirarlo a la cara, por si no había entendido bien.- _¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?._

- _Pues lo que he dicho. A la mayor parte de los padres les cuesta reconocer que la propia hija es ya una mujer. Incluso el tuyo Kaoru._

- _Él siempre me ha considerado una niña tonta_.- rezongó.- _Exactamente igual que tu Kenshin._

- _¿Yo¡Nunca!._

- _¿Cómo puedes decir que no?_.- le preguntó, tan escandalizada como sorprendida.

- _Pues con toda la tranquilidad, porque es la verdad_.- contestó él, tan fresco.

- _No es eso lo que me dijiste aquel día._- Kaoru hablaba con gran vehemencia-, _el día de la piscina. Y, desde luego, no es lo que decían tus ojos cada vez que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar después._

- _Pero Kaoru._- dijo él serenamente.- _no puedes pretender descubrir qué piensa un hombre mirándolo a los ojos. En lo que tienes que fijarte es en su cuerpo. Si lo hubieras hecho, me creerías cuando te digo que lo que me has parecido siempre es una mujer impertinentemente atractiva._

- _¿Impertinentemente?._

- _¡Pues claro¿Qué quieres que opine un empleadillo de la belleza de la hija del jefe, que por si fuera poco no tiene más que 17 años¿qué pretendías que yo hiciera¿Acaso crees que sintiera lo que sintiera, podía comportarme de otro modo?._

- _¿Quieres decir que sí sentías algo?_.- Kaoru se había quedado sin aliento.

- _Digamos_.- respondió él, con la sonrisa más provocativa que le había visto jamas.- _que me vino muy bien estar cubierto por una toalla. _**(NA: pa variar los hombres pensando con sus hormonas ¬¬)**_  
_

El corazón de Kaoru perdió de repente las alas. Sexo. Eso era todo. Lo que había sentido y lo que sentía por ella. No tenia derecho a sorprenderse. A la mayor parte de los hombres le ocurría lo mismo.

- _Bueno, no creo que tuvieras que dominarte mucho tiempo. A un hombre como tú no le falta nunca ese tipo de compañía._

- _Ni a una chica como tú_.- contesto Kenshin. Pero como siempre que algo le hacia daño, Kaoru se rió.- _Ha dicho tu padre que estás a punto de cumplir 23 años. ¿Qué día exactamente?._

- _El miércoles de la semana que viene._

- _Tendremos que organizar algo.-_ Kaoru se puso rígida. Si lo de "tendremos" quería decir que su padre y él le iban a encargar a Kasumi una fiestecita aborrecible, que se fuera olvidando.

- _A no ser que hayas hecho otros planes, claro._

- _No._- replico con frialdad.- _no hay planes ¡Pero tampoco habría fiesta!._

- _¿No te vas a reconciliar con tu novio?_.- la estupidez e insensibilidad que reflejaba la pregunta eran intolerables.** (NA: es estupido a ke... con un tipo ke se atreva a pegarle a una mujer no merece vivir... busken las antorchaaas iremos de caceria...)**

- **¿Eso lo preguntas en serio¿Tu crees que se puede volver con alguien capaz de hacer esto?**.- y al decirlo Kaoru se echó el pelo por detrás de la oreja, para que apareciera el cardenal **(o moretón como gusten)** en toda su extensión. Hay que concederle a Kenshin que esa vez sí que se reflejaron sus sentimientos en su dorada mirada, aunque había más ira que compasión.**(NA: Yo de ser kao le pego a Kenshin por tonto y lanzar esos comentarios ¬¬#)**

- _Espero que no_.- concedió.- _-_

- _Quizás porque no tienen ningún otro sitio a donde ir_.

-_ No me cuentes esa historia Kaoru. Eso no es más que una excusa. Siempre se puede ir a otro lugar. A veces el peor enemigo de una mujer es ella misma._

-_ ¿Y tu qué sabrás de cómo es ser una mujer, o de qué se siente cuando te pegan y no puedes defenderte? Es fácil decir qué se puede hacer, desde tu punto de vista._

- _Si tú lo dices_.- respondió con sequedad._- No tengo intención de pelearme contigo. Lo único que quiero es averiguar quien te ha hecho esto. Y te agradecería que no lo defendieras Kaoru._

- _No pienso hacerlo. Pero, la verdad ni es asunto tuyo ni de mi padre._

- _Siento no estar de acuerdo. Los hombres como él son una ofrenta para los demás. No se los puede dejar impunes, para que sigan comportándose como si lo que una chica pueda decirles fuera motivo suficiente para darle una paliza_.(**NA: Siiiii al fin algo coherente... ya me cayo y no interrumpo)**

- _Tampoco me dio una paliza. Me dio un golpe. Un mal golpe, eso sí._

- _Es más que suficiente._- insistió Kenshin con calor.-_ si llegas a quedarte allí, la próxima vez habría sido peor._

- _¿Y porque crees que me fui de allí?_.- a Kaoru le daba la sensación de que no la escuchaba del todo.

- _¿Y que fue lo que lo saco de sus casillas?_.- volvió él a la carga.- _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_.

-_ No fue lo que hice._- murmuro ella.- _sino lo que no hice._

-_ ¿O sea?._

Kaoru se sentía trastornada, mientras que Kenshin seguía tranquilamente sentado al volante, persuadido, además de que estaba ocupándose de ella, tratando de ayudarla. Casi lo detestaba en ese momento al verlo felizmente ignorante de que, en el fondo todo era por culpa suya.

A lo mejor tenia razón en decir que el peor enemigo de una mujer es ella misma. A veces las mujeres prescinden de la inteligencia al amar, aman sin ninguna razón de peso y persisten en el amor contra toda esperanza. De golpe sentía un terrible deseo de gritarle la verdad a la cara. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero en el ultimo momento, su amor o él le dicto unas palabras más veladas.

- _Acababa de mudarme a su departamento, a un cuarto vacío que tenia, y él trato de forzarme a que hiciéramos el amor, yo me negué y me pego._- Kenshin permaneció largo rato en un silencio atroz y tensisimo, con el coche detenido ante un semáforo rojo, sin mirarla, y completamente tenso. Kaoru se convenció de que estaba lleno de ira.

Bruscamente Kaoru volvió a ser consiente de donde se hallaba al observar que estaban llegando al centro de Tokio.

- _¿Adónde me llevas?_

- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

- _Creí que íbamos a tomar un café o una copa. Suponía que iríamos a algún local cerca de casa._

- _En lugar de eso he pensado que mejor íbamos a mi apartamento_.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.-_ Está bastante cerca del centro y tiene dos grandes ventajas sobre cualquier local nocturno. Para empezar el estacionamientos y además la vista a la torre no tiene comparación. Creo que el sitio más agradable en el que podamos tomar un café es en la terraza de mi casa._

- _Seguro que si_.- dijo ella pensando que, sin duda la principal ventaja para Kenshin era la proximidad con su dormitorio.

Quería decirle que diera la vuelta, que la llevara a un local publico, pero se le había despertado una curiosidad morbosa, por no hablar de cuánto le apetecía estar con él. Se dijo que, si lo rechazaba esa noche, tal vez no habría una segunda ocasión. No era muy grato para su orgullo, pero parecía evidente que recién llegado de vacaciones Kenshin le apetecía compañía femenina para pasar la noche. Y quizás para los quince días. "Es el destino el que ha querido que te viera esta noche precisamente, Kaoru, y finalmente se diera cuenta de que eres una mujer".

Por otra parte, la hora no era ni mucho menos avanzada y estaba segura de que debía de haber en Tokio, varias docenas de mujeres que dejarían encantadas lo que estuvieran haciendo para ir a reunirse con Kenshin, si él las llamaba. Los hombres como Kenshin no tenían porqué pasar ni una noche solos, sino querían. ¿Y se podría ir ella a casa sola, sabiendo que estaba en cualquier casa u hotel de Tokio, haciendo el amor con otra mujer, cuando podía haber sido con ella¿Acostarse sola y pretender dormir, con semejantes pensamientos?. No, no podía.

* * *

- _¿Falta mucho para llegar?._

Al oír la tensión sexual que había en la voz de Kaoru, Kenshin sintió que se le erizaba todo el vello. En ese momento, casi le da lastima el maldito tipo, sin duda él creía que ella estaba tan loca por él como él por ella. Las mujeres como Kaoru era un peligro publico. Su mirada, su cuerpo, parecía prometer el paraíso, y la hija de Saitoh era un prototipo de belleza femenina. Tenia un rostro de rasgos clásicos, con una frente amplia, enormes ojos azules con largas pestañas, nariz recta y más bien pequeña, y labios carnosos. Claro que era principalmente el resto de la persona de Kaoru lo que había desquiciado a Kenshin en el pasado tantas veces y estaba desquiciándolo en ese momento.

Soñaba ver su oscuro y largo cabello esparcido sobre las almohadas, con devorar glotonamente sus pechos, con sentir como se enlazaban sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él se hundía más y más dentro de ella.

Bueno, ya faltaba poco se dijo al salir de la autopista. Su departamento estaba en el último piso de un edificio de veinte plantas que daba a la torre. Ya estaban a dos cuadras cuando Kaoru, que iba mirando hacia la derecha, por la ventanilla dio un brinco en el asiento y miro rápidamente al frente y a la izquierda. Al enfilar el auto la breve calle sin salida en la que estaba el edificio de Kenshin, este sintió como lo taladraba la mirada de su pasajera.

- ¿_Qué significa esto, Kenshin¿Es esta tu idea de una velada agradable con una mujer?_

Mientras bajaba por la rampa del estacionamiento, la miro rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo y vio que estaba pálida de ansiedad. No entendía que sucedía, pero tenia que concentrarse en las complicadas curvas del estacionamiento. En cuanto llego a su doble plaza y hubo detenido el coche y apagado el motor, se volvió hacia Kaoru para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no le dio tiempo.

- J_amás habría creído que tú fueras capaz de algo así._- se lanzó ella, roja de ira.-_ Supongo que la idea te la habrá dado mi padre. ¡De él cabía esperarlo, pero no de ti Kenshin! Que me hayas traído engañada a casa de Jed no tiene nombre. Si mi padre quería pedirle cuentas, allá él, pero que tú hayas fingido que me invitabas a salir..._- temblaba de emoción y hablaba completamente en serio.- _¡No pienses que voy a subir contigo a su apartamento!._- Después del asombro inicial, Kenshin comprendió la situación y a su vez experimento una violenta subida de adrenalina.

- _¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre que te pegó también vive aquí?_

-_ Pero es que tú vives de verdad en este edificio?._- pregunto ella con los ojos como platos.

- _Me compre uno de los áticos._

- _Será una broma.- _dijo, tratando de reírse, pero pálida.

-_ ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando_?

- _No..._- Kaoru negaba con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Tampoco Kenshin le resultaba fácil de admitir. Ya conocía la identidad del amante de Kaoru y, por supuesto su dirección. Ella lo llamaba Jed, y Jed no era un nombre tan común. El dueño del otro ático del edificio se llamaba Jed Watham y era un extranjero que trabajaba en la bolsa y tenia una considerable fortuna. Como era lógico, lo había visto y saludado varias veces, puesto que los dos apartamentos de la ultima planta compartían el ascensor y la piscina. Waltham tendría unos treinta y tantos, era moreno, tenia buena planta y un ego del tamaño del Everest.

- _¿Cuánto llevas viviendo con Jed Waltham?._- preguntó, tratando de refrenar los sentimientos que despertaba en él saber quien era el oscuro amante de Kaoru. Una cosa era suponer, con desdeñoso snobismo, que estaba compartiendo la cueva del bohemio de turno, y otra muy distinta, imaginársela en un apartamento de lujo, en una cama de lujo, en la que además estaba Jed Waltham.

- ¿_Tú... tú conoces a Jed?.-_ preguntaba ella aun sin poder creérselo del todo.

- _No sé nada de cómo es. Pero, como es lógico, me lo he encontrado unas cuantas veces en el ascensor, y una o dos veces en la piscina._

- _¿La piscina?_.- aquello tomaba a Kaoru muy de nuevas.

-_ ¿Pero es que no te has bañado en la piscina de la azotea?_

-_ No... yo... me acababa de instalar en casa de Jed ayer mismo_.- Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero Kenshin sintió un alivio enorme al oír aquello. Imaginársela debajo de Jed pared con pared con su casa era insoportable.

-_ ¿Y hacia mucho tiempo que eran amantes?_

- _Llevábamos... saliendo juntos algún tiempo_.- le contesto sin especificar nada.

- _¿Dónde se conocieron?._

-_ En la oficina_.- era el turno de Kenshin de quedarse pasmado. Kaoru hizo una mueca al ver su expresión.

-_ Ya veo que el detective de mi padre lleva algún tiempo sin seguirme_.- constató.- _Es lo que me había parecido, pero no estaba segura_.- se paró para tomar aire, y luego suspiró-. _La verdad es que no entiendo porque lo contrato. Como si yo le importara un pito._

Kenshin suponía que a Saitoh si que le importaba Kaoru, dentro de su peculiar organización ,mental, pero desde luego, no era algo que llevara a hacer nada que una niña y luego una joven pudieran apreciar. Nuevamente, volvía a simpatizar mucho más con Kaoru de lo que le convenía para llevar a cabo su misión. Estaba empezando a remover cosas en él. Y no sólo físicamente. También él dio un suspiro.

- _No hace falta que te lo tomes tan a pecho. Kenshin_.- dijo ella, pero su tono melancólico desmentía hasta cierto punto sus palabras-. _Hace mucho que me hice a la idea de que mi padre no siente ningún cariño por mí._

- _No me has contestado_- pregunto algo desabridamente, tratando de cerrar el paso a la compasión.

- _¿Qué me habías preguntado?_

- _Como conociste a Waltham._

- _Ah, eso. Bueno, pues en el trabajo. Tenia un contrato de tres meses en su empresa. Y antes de que preguntes como lo conseguí, pues muy sencillo, haciendo un curso de secretariado en un curso nocturno en el politécnico. Me había cansado de ser camarera, y necesitaba algo mejor pagado. Así que, con mí titulo en el bolsillo me inscribí en una agencia especializada en sustituciones de secretarias. En la propia agencia me dijeron que con mi físico, me contratarían seguro como recepcionista y eso es lo que hacia en Waltham & Coates, sustituir a su recepcionista que estaba con permiso de maternidad._

Kenshin se quedó sorprendido, y gratamente impresionado. Así que, después de todo, había empezado a madurar.

- _¿Cuánto llevas trabajando allí?_

-_ He trabajado tres meses, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada_

-_ Ya, Y a los dos días, te trasladas a la casa del jefe_.- resumió en voz alta, pensando que eso no había cambiado. Siempre tenia que haber algún hombre en su vida.

- _Y con ello llegamos al territorio de lo que no se comenta_.- replico Kaoru, sacudiendo desafiante la cabeza-._ Vuelvo a repetirte Kenshin. Lo único que puedo decir es que creí que me amaba, pero no me parece que esto sea el tipo de cosas que un hombre hace a la mujer que ama¿verdad?._- y se volvió a echar hacia atrás el pelo, para que viera la muestra de violencia de Waltham.

A Kenshin le pareció que el moretón, se había extendido y oscurecido desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Y al dejar de mirar el daño físico y ver el daño sentimental que se leía en los ojos de Kaoru, todo vestigio de comprensión que pudiera haber albergado hacia el ex amante desapareció.

- _Tienes toda la razón. No hay nada que justifique eso. Vamos Kaoru. Subamos._

**_CONTINUARA... _**

**_

* * *

Bueno espero ke les guste este capitulo nuevo lo escribi con arto cariño denuevo agradesco a los ke me mandan constantementes sus comentarios... me hace miuy feliz esop..._**

**_Ahhh lo pase genial en la playa n/n uff vi cada personaje ke ni les cuento y pa variar me pasan cada talla... en todo caso mi novio andaba conmigo asi ke me tenian bien protegida... jejejejeje_**

**_bueno no les kito mas su tiempo... espero ke me dejen sus comentarios miren ke se los agradesco un monton y asi me ayiudan a mejorar lo ke estoy escribiendo (se aceptan nuevas ideas) Mañana vuelvo a clases y mas problemas... Nos veremos en el proximo capi_**

**_chaus_**

**_"Tu descubriras con tus propios ojos... si es un sueño o la realidad" _**


	6. Chapter 6

Holas, como tan, espero ke bien... yo aki con atados por la U... me kieren alargar medio año mas solo por la tesis asi ke ando de un genio horrible... Pero eso no significa que me olvide de ustedes... a pesar de que han sido pokitos los reviews que me han mandado nu importa.. les subo este otro capitulo...

Atencion: Rurouni Kenshim no me pertenecen aunque cada vez kiero tener en mi propiedad a Hiko sensei y a Kenshin (ufff el parcito XD )

**Negrita y (): mis comentarios varios.**

_Cursiva: Dialogos._

"...": Pensamientos del personaje.

* * *

_**Chantaje al Novio**_

CAPITULO 6.

- _¡Ni hablar!._- Kaoru había pegado la espalda contra el asiento, y vuelto a sujetarse el cinturón con las manos, como si quisiera impedir que Kenshin la obligara a levantarse-. _¡Yo no vuelvo allí¡No puedes obligarme!._

-_ No te llevo al departamento de ese bastardo, sino al mío. Y luego seré yo quien pase al suyo._

- _Pero... ¿Para qué?._

- _Para recuperar tu ropa, para empezar. Y para decirle dos palabritas-_ dijo, en un tono suave, civilizado, frío, que a ella le sonó como el que un pistolero especialmente inteligente emplearía con su presa.

- _No puedo permitir que hagas eso Kenshin_- dijo comprendiendo que no eran precisamente palabras lo que quería intercambiar con su vecino.

-_¿Qué haga el qué?._

- _Ya sabes qué. Pulverizar a Jed. Lo veo en tus ojos._

-_ ¿Así que me he vuelto transparente?. Bueno, no podré jugar póquer. Pero no pasa nada porque le quiera dar una lección a ese maldito que no olvide nunca. ¿O me estas diciendo que no lo haga, porque aun sientes algo por ese gusano?._

- _No, pero si lo siento por ti_- al decirlo siguió mirándolo serenamente, aunque su corazón palpitaba desatinadamente-._ No quiero que acabes ante un juez acusado de agresión, por mi causa. Me gustaría mucho recuperar mis cosas. Pero, en cuanto a enseñarle nada... preferiría que lo dejaras correr y salieras sano y salvo._

Kenshin no sabia si se sentía encantado o preocupado. Nada iba como lo había planeado. La Kaoru que siempre lo había sacado de quicio, no sólo resultaba ser una mujer muy atractiva, sino que parecía sensata y cariñosa. Se sentía intrigado, como si le hubieran puesto un puñado de piezas de un rompecabezas, y necesitara tiempo para encajar unas con otras. ¿Era Kaoru tan boba y tan frívola como siempre había creído, o se había equivocado con ella¿De verdad era promiscua, o era una mujer sedienta de cariño, buscándolo sin encontrarlo en un hombre tras otro?.

En ese momento, al flexionar, se dio cuenta de que todos habían sido unos cuantos años mayores que ella, como si lo fallara y hubiera que sustituir fuera la relación con su padre. Kenshin sabia por propia experiencia que las personas que no han recibido suficiente amor de pequeñas tienen una ansiedad de una droga. También él había sentido una necesidad así, algo que creyó llenaría con Tomoe. Pero él se había engañado con Tomoe tanto como Kaoru con Waltham.

Le habría gustado saber qué había sucedido exactamente la noche anterior. De todos modos ese tipo, se iba a arrepentir muy pronto de haberle puesto la mano encima.

En ese momento, Kenshin se felicitó de no haber hecho ningún comentario preciso a su vecino acerca de su trabajo. Además, el que aparecía siempre ante los medios de información era Saitoh. A él la publicidad le molestaba, y en ese momento se alegraba de poder reinterpretar como mejor la viniera su relación con Hayime Saitoh.

- _¿Sabe Waltham que eres hija del señor Saitoh?_.- pregunto de pronto.

- _Claro que no. ¡Eso no lo voy contando por ahí¿No soy idiota, sabes?_

- _¿Idiota?._

-_ Aparte de los riesgos innecesarios, está la cuestión de que prefiero tener amigos por mi misma, no sospechar que lo que les interesa es la influencia de mi padre._

Kenshin tuvo que reconocer que el que fuera la hija de un hombre rico había sido, en efecto, un obstáculo, para que él se convirtiera en su amigo, para que pudiera reconocerse siquiera a sí mismo que le gustaba.

Hasta esa noche, claro. Esa noche estaba descubriendo que Kaoru le gustaba mucho (NA: Al fin se está dando cuenta el tonto!). Demasiado, la verdad, habría preferido seguir como antes: que de ella sólo le gustara el cuerpo. A eso estaba acostumbrado y no creía correr ningún riesgo.

- _¿Vas a subir?_- preguntó, con la nota de acidez que aparecía cada vez que observaba sentimientos "no autorizados" en sí mismo-. _¿O vas a esperar aquí a que vuelva con tu ropa?._

- _¿Cómo sabes que lo vas a encontrar en casa?_

- _¿No es su coche el que está ahí estacionado?-_ dijo, señalando un Ferrari rojo, aparcado al otro lado del pasillo. Kaoru simplemente asintió.

-_ Pues entonces es que está en casa. Los que se compran un Ferrari, no andan por ahí el taxi._- Kenshin se quedó esperando medio minuto más, mientras ella se mordía el labio y reflexionaba.

- _¿No vas a dejarle que se me acerque, verdad?_.- Ver el miedo que tenia, reforzó la resolución de Kenshin de darle a probar a ese gusano algo de su propia medicina. Le respondió:

- _Tienes mi palabra._

- _De acuerdo, entonces_- cerró los ojos un momento y luego bajo del coche.

La dejo en su apartamento, con instrucciones de no abrir a nadie. Le mostró las bebidas, el refrigerador, la televisión, el video, el equipo de música. Le dijo que se instalara a su gusto y le prometio que volvería en cuanto fuera posible.

- _Ten cuidado, Kenshin_.- le dijo al despedirse.

Por mucho que él le sonriera, no se quedaba nada contenta. Pero tampoco él podía consentir que su natural oposición femenina a la violencia le impidiera hacer lo que debía. Durante unos minutos, Kenshin llegó a creer que Waltham, después de todo no estaba en casa. Pero, al cabo de un buen rato, apareció semidesnudo, y con expresión de profunda frustración.

- _¿Quién demonios...?-_ empezó a preguntar con extrema agresividad, y luego se interrumpió, para proseguir, más moderadamente.- _¡Ah, eres tú¿Ken, no?._

_- Kenshin-_ le corrigió el otro, fríamente-._ Kenshin Himura._

- _Perdona que aparezca así. La verdad es que me has interrumpido_- y aquí le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad masculina a Kenshin. Este solo se le quedó mirando, con disgusto e incredulidad. ¿Cómo podría haber engatusado a Kaoru ese ligón baboso?. El corredor de bolsa, no parecía percibir la frialdad de su vecino y seguía con una sonrisa fatua pegada a los labios.

- _¿En que puedo ayudarte, Ken¿Necesitas azúcar¿Sal, una caja de condones?_

- _¿Ah pero té queda alguno?._- aquella respuesta empezó a hacer mella en su sonrisa y en ese momento se oyó una voz de mujer desde bastante lejos:

- _Cielo¿quien es?. Me estoy quedando fría. No tardes, que me tendré que vestir._

-_ Iré dentro de un momento guapa_.- grito el bastardo en dirección a las profundidades del apartamento-._ Metete en el jacuzzi y manténlo caliente hasta que llegue_- y volviéndose hacia Kenshin, en un todo mucho más reflexivo-. _¿Ya veo que no es una visita de buena vecindad?_

-_ No, no lo es-_ le respondió-. _Vengo a recoger la ropa de la señorita Saitoh._

-_ ¿La señorita Saitoh?_.- repitió la sabandija bursátil, que al parecer, ni siquiera se había enterado del apellido de Kaoru.

- _El nombre de pila es Kaoru_- dijo en un tono que podía haber empleado un forense-, _aunque seguramente la habrá llamado "cielo", o "guapa" o "nena"_-. El gusano ese se centro al fin y su rostro se ensombreció primero y luego se endureció.

- _Ya veo. Así que se fue a refugiar a tu casa¿no?. Y te habrá contado un montón de mentiras sobre la paliza que le di. Pues no fue mas que una torta. Cualquier otro hombre le habría dado unas cuantas bofetadas. Oye no te dejes engañar por ticas como esa, no es más que una simple putita barata. Nunca lo creerías al verla, claro_- seguía él-._ No con ese cuerpo y esa forma que tiene de moverlo. Me he gastado una fortuna en llevarla a los mejores restaurantes, al teatro, yo que sé. ¿Y he sacado algo en limpio¡Nada!. Al principio que era demasiado pronto, y luego que solo se quería acostar con alguien que la amara. Me puso de tal modo que le dije lo que quería y la invite a vivir conmigo a un cuarto vacío, para demostrárselo. Y ese naturalmente era su plan, instalarse en casa de alguien con dinero, para luego ir al juez a contar una pelea de pareja de hecho y reclamar otro dineral. En condiciones normales no se me caza tan rápido con un truco así, pero con ella estaba tan frustrado que ni me lo pense. No me habría importado que se quedara, si me hubiese permitido tocarla e ir a la cama con ella, pero se puso a llorar porque no quería tener sexo conmigo. Debió ser ahí cuando me harté y le dí. La muy tonta, se fue corriendo a encerrarse en el baño. Tardo tanto en salir que a mí me dio tiempo de tomarme varias copas y luego me quede dormido. Me imagino que aprovecharía para salir entonces e irse a su casa._

A Kenshin le estaba costando mantener las manos separadas del cuello de la sabandija aquella.

- _Pues no, no vino a mi casa._

- _¿Ah, no¿Y que ocurrió entonces¿Te la encontraste en el ascensor¿Fue eso?. Bueno, como fuera, ten cuidado amigo. La chica da problemas. No te dejes enredar. Y sobre todo, no creas ni una palabra de lo que ella te cuente._

- _Con el golpe que tiene en la cara, no hacen muchas palabras_- escupió Kenshin-. _En cuanto a que la llame "putita", me parece que lo que acaba de describir no es precisamente la conducta de una puta. Ellas no ponen ninguna objeción a hacer lo que les pidan los tipos como usted. Y eso de que la señorita Saitoh ande tras su dinero, perdone, pero cualquiera a quien se lo cuente, daría por descontado que el cazador es usted._

- _¿Qué¿De qué demonios estas hablando?. La chica no tiene un centavo. Ni siquiera trabajo, ahora mismo._

- _Puede que Kaoru no tenga dinero. Pero el padre de Kaoru podría comprar su ridícula agencia de bolsa y otras veinte como ésa, y no notarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que es la única hija y heredera de Hayime Saitoh, la mayor parte de la gente pensaría que seria una suerte pescarla_.- Exactamente cara de pez era lo que se le había puesto a Waltham.

- _Ya veo que ha oído hablar de Hayime Saitoh, de Saitoh Productions- _Kenshin disfrutaba, viendo que Waltham no conseguía cerrar la boca-. _Da la casualidad que yo trabajo para él_- En ese momento de aquella boca se escapo una palabrota (NA: garabato, taco o como kieran decirle)-. _Como sabrá, los escoceses somos muy ligados a nuestro clan. Mediando lealtad al jefe, estamos dispuestos a... todo._- Viendo ya a Waltham había ya cambiado de color. Kenshin prosiguió con otro tono.

- _Así que ya ves Jed, es asunto mío que le hayas levantado la mano a la hija de mi jefe, y que, además le hayas hecho amenazas_- eso no lo había dicho Kaoru, pero a la vista del miedo que tenia, Kenshin lo creía probable.- Waltham no lo desmintió, sino que se puso lívido.

-_ Tienes suerte que la señorita Saitoh no quiere que te hagamos daño. Lo único que quiere es que le devuelvas sus cosas personales. Así que, cuanto antes me los des, antes me marchare._

- _Yo... yo... no te puedo dar la ropa._

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _Yo... yo... la he quemado_- susurró.

- _Tú... la... has... quemado._

-_ Oye, al despertarme, y ver que había desaparecido, como es lógico me sentí molest_o- trato de explicar.

- _¿Cómo es lógico?-_ repitió Kenshin, sin ninguna inflexión. Waltham sintió ira, además del miedo.

-_ Maldita sea¿y qué esperaba¿Qué me iba a aguantar con lo que ella tuviera a bien darme? Que vaya tomando nota, soy un **hombre **_**(NA: Maldito machista de porkeria te voy a mataaaaar ¬¬).**

-_ No, no va a tomar nota. Y no, no eres un hombre. Eres un gusano, y tú eres el que necesita una lección-_ y el dorso de la mano izquierda de Kenshin paso con fuerza contra la cara de Waltham, antes de que éste pudiera prepararse. El golpe contra el pómulo, más o menos donde él le había pegado a Kaoru, le hizo volver la cabeza. Pero no pensaba dejarlo en eso. Agarrando al sobresaltado Waltham de los hombros, Kenshin le planto un rodillazo en los genitales. Al soltarlo, el hombre se vino a bajo, con ambas manos en la entrepierna gimiendo** (NA: Bien hechoooo te felicito y si tu no lo hubieras hecho yo lo haría... maldito pervertido ¬¬)**

- _No te preocupes, que no te vas a morir de esto_- le dijo a la nuca de ese maldito-. _Hasta puede que vuelvas a funcionar, aunque desde luego, no será esta noche. Me parece que tu amiguita tendrá que mantenerlo caliente unos días más. No hace falta decir que, como vuelvas a molestar a Kaoru, mejor dicho, como le dirijas la palabra, en persona o por teléfono, no saldrás tan bien librado la próxima vez. ¿Me has captado? -._ Dijo con los ojos dorados y una mirada absolutamente fría y peligrosa. Waltham consiguió solo asentir con la cabeza, luego de mirar los fríos ojos de Kenshin.

- _Tipo listo_- dijo Kenshin, alejándose hacia su departamento.

**CONTINUARA... **

**

* * *

_Holas... Bueno aki les deje otro capitulo para que lo disfruten... porfiiiiiiiiiiss espero sus comentarios ke me hacen mucho bien y necesito arto animo... Muchisismas gracias a los que postearon, especialmente e kaoru ryu... ke me ha dado demaciado animos para seguir adelante.._**

**_Beshos..._**

**_"Tu descubriras por tus propios ojos... si es un sueño o la realidad..." _  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holas... como estan? siento la demora pero bucha me han pasado los mil y un atados, especialmente con la tesis snif... bueno tampoco es pa contarle mis dramas con la U, pero bueno a lo ke no interesa... Aki les traje un nuevo capitulo para que lean y se diviertan.. espero terminar luego de escribir el fics (ya voy en el capi nueve) para asi solamente subirles la historia ya ke tare mas ocupadita TTTT **_

_**Bueno los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen (aunke vuelvo a insistir ke amo a kenshin y lo kero pa miiiii y una amiga se compro en Iquique unas figuritas ke yo las keroooooo) emmm tambien les aviso.. este capitulo contendra escenas lemon asi ke a aquellos ke no le gusten no las lean no mas... nadie los obliga XDDD **_

_**negrita y (): mis comentarios**  
cursiva: dialogos..  
"..": pensamientos de los perosnajes... _

* * *

_**Chantaje al Novio**_

**CAPITULO 7.**

Kaoru no conseguía entretenerse con ninguna de las cosas que Kenshin le había propuesto. Así que daba paseos de arriba y abajo, por el vasto salón principal, sin fijarse en ningún detalle de su exquisita decoración, y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Por mucho que se repitiera que a Jed le llevaría algún tiempo recoger sus cosas, su intuición le decía que en el departamento de al lado estaban intercambiando algo más que ropa. Por más que sus oídos se esforzaban por captar voces o cualquier otro ruido procedente del vestíbulo entre ambos departamentos, el aislamiento de aquellas paredes era el que podía esperarse cuando se pagaba más o menos un millón de yenes por vivienda.

Kaoru acabó por salir a la terraza, que era igual de grande que el salón. Tampoco allí se oía nada más que retazos de la música que sonaba unos cuantos pisos mas abajo. Dio un suspiro de frustración, y se apoyo en la barandilla, para que el aire fresco la tranquilizara un poco. Lo que finalmente consiguió distraerla fue el maravilloso panorama de la torre de Tokio. La vista era fabulosa, y completamente distinta de la que conocía mejor, la de la casa de su padre. Lo cual era lógico ya que ambas residencias se encontraban en distintas partes siendo que la casa de su padre estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Además, claro, el departamento estaba a una altura mucho mayo, con lo que se veía una extensión más grande de agua, más la totalidad del centro urbano.

No había nubes, y las constelaciones competían con las luces de la ciudad, creando un paisaje de ensueño, aunque por lo demás, la ciudad estaba muy tranquila. Era una noche de lunes, a fin de cuentas, estaban a primeros de octubre, y faltaba poco para las frías noches de invierno hicieran su aparición dejando a los ciudadanos de Tokio en casa. De hecho hacia bastante fresco esa noche, y Kaoru, volvió a entrar en el departamento, preguntándose si aun tendría que esperar mucho mas hasta que volviera Kenshin. Por fin oyó el ruido de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal, y salió casi corriendo al recibidor, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Le miró las manos, la cara, buscando señales de pelea, pero no había ninguna. No tenia nada en las manos. Ni marcas, ni ninguna otra cosa.

- _¿No estaba Jed?_- preguntó perpleja. "En que habrá pasado en tiempo, si no ha habido altercado y tampoco trae la ropa".

- _Sí, sí que estaba_- la sonrisa de Kenshin era irónica.

- _Ah, pero no quiere darte mi ropa¿no es eso?_.

- _No puede dármela._

- _Ay, Dios mío¿qué le has hecho?_- salto ella, con un susto tremendo, porque la expresión de Kenshin le parecía tremendamente feroz, con sus ojos dorados completamente y relampagueantes. Con esa mirada lo juzgaba muy capaz de cometer una locura.

- _Nada-_ negó él, y tomándola del brazo, la llevó de vuelta al salón-. _No mucho, por lo menos-_ añadió en un murmullo.

- _Me apetece tomar una copa_- anuncio en voz alta y dejándola en el centro, se dirigió al mueble bar, de laca negra y se sirvió un whisky-. _¿Tú quieres beber algo?._

- _No, gracias. ¿Y qué quiere decir "no mucho"" exactamente?_- le preguntó, con gran agitación, y se quedó mirándolo, mientras él tomaba un largo sorbo de la bebida.

- _Digamos que mañana se levantará con un hematoma más grande que el tuyo_- contestó él con una media sonrisa-._ Ah, y tampoco va a tener prisa por ocuparse de la invitada que tenia en el dormitorio. Por lo demás goza de buena salud._- Kaoru no sabia si gritar de jubilo o de pena. Al final prevaleció la sorpresa ante todo lo que Kenshin acababa de contarle.

- _¿Quieres decir... que había una mujer en casa de Jed?-_ consiguió decir.

_- ¿Por qué crees que le he sacudido?._

Kaoru no sabia que decir, ni que pensar. Se quedó donde estaba, con los hombros vencidos hacia delante, y la cabeza inclinada, diciéndose que había sido una estúpida por sentir culpabilidad, aunque no fuera más que un instante, por causa de Jed. Si reaccionó como lo hizo, no fue porque le hubiera herido el corazón, sino que la vanidad.

- No me podía dar tu ropa- siguió explicando Kenshin-,_ porque la ha quemado._

- _¡Quemado!_- exclamo Kaoru, abrumada por un momento-. _¿Por qué ha hecho una estupidez semejante?._

- _Porque no le gusta que le digan que no a nada- _dijo Kenshin secamente-. _A casi ningún hombre le gusta, la verdad. Creo que al despertarse y al descubrir que te habías ido, echó mano para vengarse de lo que quedaba. Y después, saldría a la calle a buscar otra mujer que apuntalara su maltrecho ego masculino. No te amaba Kaoru. No te ha amando nunca._

Aquello, aun pareció hundirla más, así que lo más natural del mundo fue que Kenshin diera unos pasos hacia ella y la abrazara. Apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, Kaoru dio un sollozo, y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara.

- _Pobresita Kaoru_- decía él muy suavemente, rodeándole la cintura con una mano y pasándole la otra por el pelo.

"Pobre Kaoru, sí", se decía ella también, "!pobresita tonta, cómo se ha dejado engañar!".

Y ella que creía haberse hecho con las riendas de su vida en el ultimo año. Había ido a clases, había sacado el titulo, se había inscrito en la agencia, le habían dado un trabajo, había comprado ropa adecuada para ese trabajo, y sobre todo, creía haber encontrado al hombre que podría hacerle olvidar a Kenshin para siempre. Pero estaba ahí son trabajo, el hombre había resultado ser un maldito bastardo¡y hasta se había quedado son sus preciosos trajes nuevos!.

No había conseguido nada, estaba de vuelta en casa de su padre, y más enamorada de Kenshin que nunca. Y con eso, sus pensamientos volvieron gradualmente al presente. Y el presente era que estaba en brazos de Kenshin, tan pegada a él que notaba tanto los latidos de su corazón como la creciente dureza contra su vientre.

Exactamente lo que llevaba esperando toda la vida. Porque era eso¿no?. Se le secaron las lagrimas a medida que le subía la temperatura y aumentaban los latidos de su propio corazón. Al cesar los sollozos, reino en el salón un silencio lleno de tensión. La mano de Kenshin le pasaba por la cabeza se paró en medio de su espalda.

- _Quizá debería_... –tartamudeo-_ debería llevarte a casa_- y al decirlo, la apartó de sí. Kaoru levanto la cabeza y mi miro.

-_ Te has llevado un disgusto_- dijo él con calor, mirándola con fijeza. Si Kaoru hubiera descubierto lastima en sus ojos dorados habría optado por marcharse; pero no se trataba de eso. Kenshin la miraba con una pasión que actuaba como bebedizo.

- _Pero yo no quiero irme a casa_- le dijo en voz baja.

-_ No sé_- el rostro de Kenshin reflejaba una tempestad de deseos encontrados-. _No creo que sepas lo que quieres Kaoru. Nunca lo has sabido._

- _Hay algo que he querido siempre, Kenshin_- persistió ella, en un susurro ahogado-._ Te he querido a ti._

- _¿Igual que querías a ese bastardo?._

- _A él nunca lo he deseado como te deseo a ti_.- Kenshin retiro las manos que tenia puestas en los hombros de Kaoru y le tomó la cara y la levanto hacia la suya.

- _No esperes que te diga que te amo_- le advirtió.

- _No lo espero_- consiguió responderle ella, disimulando su emoción. La boca de Kenshin se acercó a ella, y se detuvo a unos milímetros.

- _En cuanto te bese_- dijo- _no habrá vuelta atrás. _**(NA: Ya besalaaaaaa ¬¬)**_  
_

- _No quiero volverme atrás_.

- _Hablaba para mi Kaoru-_ murmuró-. _La advertencia no era para ti-_ y sus labios salvaron la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Al empezar a besarla, Kenshin sentía, además de un inmenso deseo de hacerlo, una profunda repugnancia. La repugnancia iba dirigida hacia sí mismo. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Mal desde cualquier punto de vista. Puede que Kaoru estuviera muy segura en ese momento, pero a él le constaba que tenia que sentirse especialmente desprotegida, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Oírle decir que siempre lo había deseado a él no era ningún paliativo. Sí acaso lo hacia aun más culpable. Aprovecharse de que había estado enamorada de él en la adolescencia era todavía peor que haberlo hecho cuando tenia 17 años. Lo que su conciencia le dictaba alto y claro, era que no siguiera adelante con la seducción. Para seguir respetándose, debería mandar a Saitoh al infierno. ¡Podía sobrevivir sin Saitoh Productions!.

¿Pero sobreviviría sin hacerle el amor a Kaoru?

La mutua atracción sexual que siempre había existido era esa noche una potente droga que estaba a punto de acallar cualquier escrúpulo. Cuando los labios de Kaoru, dóciles a los suyos, se entreabrieron, la voz de la conciencia dejo de oírse y su orgullo cayó como una cascara vacía. Dejo de pensar en nada que no fuera besar a la bellísima muchacha que estaba entre sus brazos.

_**-------------------------ATENCION AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON---------------------------**_

Al empezar su lengua a moverse dentro de la boca de Kaoru, ella gimió suavemente, y Kenshin tuvo el ultimo pensamiento racional. Se preguntó si había preservativos en algún lugar localizable de la casa. Pero al volver a oírla gemir también ese pensamiento fue a reunirse con la voz de la conciencia.

Kaoru le recorrió con las manos el torso, y acabó por enlazarlas en torno al cuello, como para sujetarlo.

- _Kenshin_- dijo sencillamente, cuando él separo un momento la boca de la suya. Pero no pudo decir nada más. Inmediatamente volvió a besarla, a trastornarla y a la vez, iluminarla profundamente, haciéndole ver que había merecido la pena esperara tanto tiempo por él, dejándole entender al fin por qué había sido incapaz de amar a ningún otro hombre.

Al sentir la boca de Kenshin pegarse con fervor ansioso a la suya, una pasión sin limites empezó a arder en ella, una pasión que exigía la mayor intimidad. Anhelaba recorrer todo su cuerpo, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, besar las zonas más recónditas. Y a la vez, deseaba que la tocara, que le quitara toda la ropa que explorara su carne, todos los rincones de su cuerpo de mujer. El propósito de su cuerpo era que Kenshin lo disfrutara y se sirviera de él. Ella se lo entregaba.

De todo corazón

Con toda su lascivia.

Con todo su amor.

Estaban ambos jadeando cuando él empezó a quitarle la ropa. Kaoru colaboró soltando los botoncitos de su casaca, que él no conseguía desabrochar. Se la quedo mirando, desnuda hasta la cintura. Kenshin se había quedado sin aliento a la vista de los espléndidos pechos de Kaoru, rotundos, con los pezones rosas erectos y tensos. Pero se abstuvo de tocarlos, y quiso esperar hasta tenerla totalmente desnuda ante él.

- _Quítate lo demás_- ordenó.

Tras una breve vacilación, ella lo obedeció algo ruborizada. Fueron dos cosas las que cambiaron su relación con Kaoru definitivamente, ante todo, su docilidad ante sus deseos. Y por supuesto, la belleza así desvelada ante sus ojos. Era aun más hermosa de lo que él había imaginado. Una autentica diosa.

Kaoru sentía un desvanecimiento para delante de él, sintiendo como la mirada de él recorría su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, como una lengua de fuego. No podría haber sentido mayor excitación si la hubiera tocado. Toda su musculatura se tensó. Se le hincharon los pechos. Las rodillas, las ingles, le temblaban

- _No te muevas_- dijo Kenshin y empezó a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de mirarla.

Primero la chaqueta. Sin prisas. Luego el jersey. Ambos cayeron simplemente al suelo. Sus ojos seguían devorando a Kaoru diciéndole con toda elocuencia que la deseaba, que la deseaba como ningún hombre lo había hecho. Se quito los zapatos, y luego rápidamente, los calcetines. Inmediatamente paso a lo más espinoso, los pantalones y calzoncillos. La boca se le seco a Kaoru y un fuerte tono rojo se coloreo en sus mejillas, al ver bajar los primeros y sobre todo, al dejar Kenshin todo atrás, dando un paso hacia ella.

El aire se volvió demasiado denso para respirarlo. Si desde luego... Kenshin la deseaba como ningún otro hombre la había deseado.

Al cabo de unos segundos de contemplar su deseo, Kaoru lo miró a los ojos y comprendió que iba a vivir una experiencia incomparable. Aunque no tenía mucho con que comparar ya que a pesar de lo que pensaran ella aun era virgen.

- _Acércate_- ordenó Kenshin. Kaoru se sentía mover en cámara lenta, al volver a sus brazos. Se estremeció cuando sus cuerpos desnudos entraron en contacto y al instante se pegaron el uno al otro. Levantó la cara para que él la besara. Pero el beso no llegó sino únicamente la insistente mirada de él clavada en sus enormes y misteriosos ojos azules.

- _¿Comprendes_- pregunto Kenshin con la voz ahogada- _que no puedo esperara ni un momento más?_.

- _Yo tampoco._

Al oír la respuesta, Kenshin emitió un sonido que ella iba a recordar toda su vida. Un ronco gemido gutural, que sintetizaba todos sus sentimientos y emociones que ella esperaba que algún día llegara a sentir por ella, sin expresar ninguno. Tampoco ella se sentía capaz de expresar sus sentimientos, puesto que hasta el amor parecía olvidado sustituido por puro apetito. Nunca habría podido imaginar aquella urgencia, aquella desesperación por tener a Kenshin dentro de ella, por sentir que su carne llenaba la suya.

- _Hazlo Kenshin_- apremio- _¡hazlo!._

Sin más respuesta que otro gruñido, Kenshin la tomó de los muslos, separándole las piernas, y la penetro sin más- Kaoru estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito de dolor, pero se callo, porque al parecer el no se había dado cuenta de que para ella era su primera vez. Cuando las manos de Kenshin le sujetaron firmemente las nalgas, obligándola a despegar los pies del suelo, Kaoru hundió la cara en su cuello, con vergüenza de que él viera su expresión.

Pero si él la había levantado, era para llevarla hasta el enorme sofá de cuero negro que había en el centro del salón. Al tenderla contra el ancho y mullido brazo del mueble, Kaoru no podía ocultarle la cara ni ninguno de sus movimientos. El largo cabello negro, se desparramo, los brazos se soltaron de la nuca de él, soltándole los cabellos de fuego, sus brazos quedaron abiertos, pero su sexo permaneció soldado al de Kenshin.

Nuevamente desconcertada, se lo quedó mirando, mientras se hacia a la idea de aquella postura, que no había imaginado nunca. Resultaba sorprendentemente placentera una vez que el dolor se fue, sobre todo, una vez que hubo enlazado con loas piernas la cintura de él, cruzando los tobillos. El brazo del sofá recogía cómodamente su espalda y las poderosas manos de Kenshin le sujetaban con firmeza los glúteos. La distancia entre el resto de sus cuerpos contribuía al erotismo de la situación, puesto que ambos podían contemplar al otro detalladamente.

Vestido Kenshin resultaba atractivo y elegante. Desnudo, Kaoru lo encontraba magnifico, poderoso, en pie ante ella, sujetándola sin el menor esfuerzo, con la cintura tan flexible como años atrás, junto a la piscina aunque quizás más amenazador, con el dorado de sus ojos y el cabello rojo callendole desordenadamente por la cara.

También sus increíbles ojos dorados/violetas, que ahora estaban completamente dorados, iban recorriendo el cuerpo de Kaoru, haciendo que se encendiera toda su piel, que su boca se entreabriera y sus pezones se irguieran aun más. Solo al alcanzar el punto donde ambos se confundían, empezó a moverse, y a moverla, a ella, acercándola hacia él al mismo ritmo que empujaba hacia delante con su pelvis.

Era como si aquel émbolo bombeara sangre hacia la piel de Kaoru y luego hacia su cabeza. El corazón se le aceleraba. Todo le daba vueltas. Tuvo un momento de verdadero terror, y entonces sintió estallar en mil pedazos y sin solución de continuidad, fluir gozosamente y Kenshin la oyó gritar su nombre, y vio la expresión de tormento en su cara, los espasmos de su cuerpo, y las lagrimas en sus ojos. Porque aquello fue aun peor de lo que ella había imaginado, más extremo. Tanto placer, tanto como el dolor.

**CONTINUARA ...**

**

* * *

**

**_Bueno ahi les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espeork e les guste y no me mateeeen por dejarlo asip jejejejeje _**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los ke han dejado reviuws, realmente me encanta ke me escriban y me den sus opiniones... _**

**_Bueno nos veremos en el proximo capitulo ya? ojala ke les guste y esperos sus comentarios sip?  
Beshos  
byes_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Holas... bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo... siento haberme demorado tanto en subirlo.. pero la U me esta colapsando en mala T.T Pero bueno voy escribiendo el capitulo 11 asi ke aun les keda mucho por saber de mi... Espero pronto tb empezar a subir una nueva historia aunke yo creo ke sera en CCS, mientras termino esta y empiezo a termianr algunas que tengo media baradas ¬¬ ... _**

**_Este capitulo si bien no contiene lemon, si tiene escenas de lime (asi se escribe no?) _**

**_Y como todos ustedes saben los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen (Ahora me he vuelto fans de Hiko sensei XDDD siiiiii cai en sus garras y palabras lindas... Aunke igual sigo keriendo a kenshin n/n) emmm en ke ibamos ya me perdi asi ke los dejo con el capi..._**

**negrita y (): mis comentarios varios y entrometidos**

_cursiva: dialogos._

"...": pensamientos de los personajes...

* * *

**Chantaje al novio**

****

**CAPITULO 8.**

Kenshin estaba aturdido por la violencia de aquel orgasmo femenino, y por el jubilo desbocado que provocó en él. Nunca le había sucedido que la respuesta de la mujer con la que estaba le importara tanto. Pero a la vez la profunda satisfacción derivada del placer que estaba dando a Kaoru apenas se veía superada por su propio placer con el cuerpo de ella. Quizás no fuera el momento de más lucidez para interrogar a su memoria, pero no creía que hacer el amor hubiera supuesto una delicia tal nunca, ni siquiera con Tomoe. De lo que estaba seguro era de que él nunca se había conducido con aquella ferocidad.

No iba a resistir la vehemente invitación que el clímax de Kaoru, suponía al suyo propio y eso que acababa de darse cuenta de la barbaridad cometida.

Se había olvidado de usar preservativo.

Aunque había tenido toda la intensión de ponerse uno, cuando ella lo apremió, había perdido la cabeza. Claro podría haberse interrumpido en algún momento e ir a buscarlo. Tenía que haber alguno en su mesilla, o en el cuarto de baño. Pero no lo había hecho y no se tratara de que estuviera siguiendo el consejo de Saitoh. A él, personalmente, dejar embarazada a Kaoru le complicaría las cosas. Le costaría mucho más divorciarse de la madre de un hijo suyo.

No, la simple y barbara verdad era que deseaba que no hubiera barrera alguna entre su piel y la de Kaoru. Quería conservar hasta la convulsión final el calor de Kaoru, su jugo, su turgencia, entorno a su propia carne. Ojalá hubiera podido dilatar el final indefinidamente, porque el éxtasis que sentía en esos momentos, mientras se prolongaban las contracciones de la muchacha, era indescriptible, pero cuando la oyó pronunciar de nuevo su nombre, mientras arqueaba la espalda, cambiando el ángulo y pegándose más a él. Su control quedo anulado.

El éxtasis anterior concluyó con una explosión rápida y luminosa, como relámpago. Grito, le hundió a ella los dedos en los músculos, y sintiendo una brusca he imperiosa necesidad de contacto se inclino hacia el sofá, al tiempo que volvía a levantar a Kaoru pegando su vientre al de él, mientras sus espasmos continuaban dentro de ella.

En un primer momento Kaoru, le paso los brazos por la espalda, pero al poco empezó a llorar, con largos sollozos roncos. Kenshin se sintió trastornado. Kaoru no podía estar llorando de aflicción o de desilusión. Tenia que ser una reacción, un desahogo por la intensidad del orgasmo. Había ido hablar de cosas así aunque no lo había presenciado nunca.

Quería consolarla, quería que dejara de llorar como una niña abandonada.

- _Shiis cariño_.- se oyó a decir a su mismo, volviendo a pasarle las manos, que le temblaban ligeramente por el pelo-. _No pasa nada Kaoru. No hay porque llorar, no hay por qué llorar, corazón, no llores._

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y, con el ultimo sollozo, levanto la cara para mirarlo con sus maravillosos ojos azules tan iluminados como irritados por el llanto. Le estaban interrogando, buscaban algo en su rostro pero él no sabia qué. Y entonces dijo algo en un murmullo, que aun lo perturbo más que el llanto.

- _Hazme el amor, Kenshin_.

Incapaz de contestar, se la quedo mirando a su vez. (NA: Con cara de Whats?) ¿Cómo podía pedirle aquello...¿Después de...?.

Y entonces comprendió y todo encajo con todo, su llanto, su desilusión, el aburrimiento con sus otros amantes (NA: y dale con la historia de que Kao es libertina ¬¬). Su evidente angustia ante lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. No deseaba que el sexo fuera solo sexo. Quería amor. Ya había visto lo bastante cerca la cara dura de la realidad. Quería un cuento de hadas. Exactamente lo que Saitoh había dicho.

"El Amor es ilusión. Dile a Kaoru que la amas..." con que esas palabras fueran acompañadas de ternura al hacer el amor, según su jefe, ella aceptaría casarse con él en cuanto se lo pidiera. Pero Kenshin no podía pasar por un engaño así. Kaoru no se merecía la crueldad de su padre, ni él podía colaborar en casarla con un marido que realmente no la amaba y que consentía manipularla de ese modo. La más elemental decencia exigía que en ese preciso instante la llevara hacia su casa, y desaparecía de su vida.

Pero eso equivalía a dejársela a Enishi Yukishiro. Y el lado practico de Kenshin volvía a emerger y de paso cederle el fruto de su propio trabajo de todos esos años.

"¿Y que hay de tu hijo?" Interrogo otra voz. "Pudieron haber hecho un niño esta noche". También eso habría que tomarlo en cuenta. Kenshin se pregunto qué haría Kaoru si descubría que estaba embarazada de un hombre que no deseaba vivir con ella. Y él ¿podría vivir él con la responsabilidad de haberla reducido a hacer lo mismo que Tomoe, no por ambición, sino por desesperación? No hacia falta un informe medico para darse cuenta de su vulnerabilidad. "!Mírala hombre!"

Un torbellino de emociones desgarraba a Kenshin. No faltaban atenuantes para lo que acababa de hacer y no le quedaba más remedio que seguir haciéndolo, pero lo que le dominaba era una culpabilidad atroz.

- "Dios mío Kaoru- se repetía al inclinarse a besar su preciosa boca-, Kaoru perdóname."

Para Kaoru, la increíble dulzura de aquel beso y la que radiaba de sus ojos violetas/dorados, después del beso, era como un néctar para su alma sedienta de amor. Las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar.

- _Kenshin _–susurro, acariciándole la mejilla.

Él no dijo ni una palabra mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio, ni al tenderla en la cama, y tenderse junto a ella, ni al volver a hacerle el amor. Esta vez con dulzura y pasión, como si ella fuera el más precioso tesoro y regalo. Pero no eran palabras lo que ella demandaba en ese momento. Seguramente, las palabras de Kenshin abrían malogrado la fantasía en que se hallaba Kaoru la fantasía de que él la amaba.

En la seguridad del silencio, podía creer lo que deseara. Creer por ejemplo, que esa segunda vez, Kenshin le hacia el amor movido por algo más que el deseo. Que ese algo más se hallaba presente en la suavidad de sus labios, en la gentileza con que la tocaba y, más que nada, en la veloz disposición de su cuerpo para volver a darle placer.

Sólo cuando acabaron, mientras Kaoru lo tenia abrazado, sintiéndole deslizarse hacia el sueño, volvió a emerger la realidad.

No podía repetirse. Con una vez, podía vivir. Si lo hacían dos veces, su vida estaría acabada.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había utilizado ningún método anticonceptivo, bueno ella era virgen hasta ese minuto, pero él no tenia excusas para su descuido. ¿Y si quedaba embarazada?. Pero lo que más le importaba era que aquello no volviera a repetirse, tenia que desaparecer de la vida de Kenshin, y su algo sabia era que a él no le iba a apetecer justo en ese momento. No, querría que ella estuviera a mano durante sus quince días de vacaciones. A esas alturas estaría convencido de que le había tocado la lotería sexual y luego se acabó, de vuelva a Europa.

Kaoru se mordió los labios para no volver a llorar. Ya había llorado bastante esa noche. Mejor dicho, había derramado lagrimas suficientes por Kenshin para llenar una vida. Ya iba siendo hora de hacerse con las riendas de su indisciplinado corazón. No podía seguir supeditada el resto de su vida a aquella pasión inútil.

Así que salió de la cama, deteniéndose sólo el tiempo suficiente para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo que quedaba allí, con el cubrecama. No soportaba verlo así. En realidad no soportaba verlo de ninguna manera. En ese momento le era imposible, quizás algo después, cuando se hubiera quitado del cuerpo el olor de Kenshin, y se hubiera vestido, tapando las señales del encuentro. Entonces tal vez podría afrontarlo.

Kenshin se despertó porque le sacudían del hombro. Tubo que parpadear unas cuantas veces, protegiéndose de las luces encendidas, antes de distinguir la figura que se hallaba de pie al lado de su cama.

Kaoru, captó al fin. Vestida, calzada y con cierta expresión de impaciencia.

- _Siento despertarte_ –le dijo, sin más preámbulos-,_ pero es que tengo que volver a casa, y no me dio tiempo a tomar mi billetera. No tengo dinero_.- Kenshin todavía no estaba bien despierto.

-_ ¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?_ –Preguntó.

- _Para tomar un taxi bobo. No vayas a creerte que te he despertado para que me lleves tú. Tú tienes que estar roto, después del viaje en avión. Por no hablar de la agotadora velada_.- Se inclinó, y le dio un besito en los labios, sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar.

-_Por cierto, que te estoy muy reconocida. En la cama eres tan fantástico como me había imaginado_** (NA: emmm y ese vocabulario niña...)**._ pero la verdad Kenshin, tú no estás buscando, precisamente una mujer con la que compartir tu vida, mientras que yo sí he llegado a un punto en el que necesito estar con un hombre que se comprometa de verdad conmigo. La verdad es que los ligues de una noche no me han atraído nunca._ – Hizo un mohín y siguió.

- _Así que, guapisimo, aunque me gustas enormemente, creo que mejor lo dejamos correr. Ah, y por si te entra la preocupación de que hayamos encargado un pequeño Himura, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tomo la píldora_ -. Claro es una pequeña mentira pero prefiero si es que el caso de que quede embarazada asumir sola, no quiero que Kenshin este a mi lado solo por obligación, pensaba Kaoru mientras esperaba la reacción de Kenshin ante la pequeña mentira que le dijo.

Kenshin no sabia que decir. Para ser sinceros, aquel giro imprevisto de los acontecimientos lo había dejado fuera de juego, y no conseguía pensar, ni sentir, eficazmente. Lo que más impresión le estaba causando era que a pesar de las lisonjas de Kaoru, no parecía que él le resultara tan irresistible como Saitoh creía, y él había esperado** (NA: Ego masculino ¬¬)**

- _Hemos sido los dos bastante insensatos esta noche¿a qué sí?_ –Prosiguió ella, con un pintoresco aire de hermana mayor -. _Supongo que lo de Jed me había alterado bastante y, en cuanto a ti..., bueno quizás sea que trabajas demasiado, Kenshin, y no tienes relaciones con suficiente frecuencia. Lo que te conviene es alguna divorciada desesperada, que cumpla todos tus caprichos durante las vacaciones y yo procuraré dar con alguien que encaje un poco más con mis necesidades. ¿Me explico?._

"Ya lo creo que te explicas". Kenshin empezaba a estar plenamente despierto. "Así que una divorciada desesperada¿eh?" . ¡Y él preocupado de haberse aprovechado de la chica!. Pero, aparte del placer esa noche Kenshin, había aprendido un montón de cosas acerca de Kaoru. Entrega, compromiso, de eso iba el juego. Bueno esas cosas sí que podía ofrecérselas él. Llevaba años comprometido con Saitoh Productions, y dedicado a la empresa. Se trataba únicamente de aplicar lo que hacia en el trabajo, cuando perseguía cerrar un contrato. Dedicar todas sus energías y todo su tiempo a la negociación que tuviera entre manos, y no rendirse jamás.

- _Pero¿qué falta hace que te vayas a casa ahora?_ –preguntó con voz suave, a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama. El cubrecama se escurrió, destapándolo hasta la cintura. Kaoru se aparto de él y soltó unas risitas.

- _¡Ya lo creo que hace falta!. No pienso regresar a casa mañana por la mañana, para que todos comprueben que he pasado la noche contigo. Compréndelo, Kenshin, una tiene su orgullo._

- _¿Orgullo?._

- _En casa, todo el mundo sabe que para ti las mujeres son de amar y tirar. No pienso dejar que me añadan a tu lista, ya tengo bastante con haberme puesto en ridículo por tu causa una vez. No tengo intención de dar a Kasumi motivos para reírse de mí ¡Y no hablemos de mi padre!. Ug, seria horrible, así que, brincas de la cama y me llevas a casa, o me dejas dinero para el taxi. A mí me da igual._

Ah¿con que le daba igual?. Kenshin empezaba a sospechar. Habría que comprobar aquel farol, porque la que parecía empeñada en "amar y tirar" era ella, y eso no se le hacia al señor Himura. A don Kenshin Himura, a Battousai, no lo iba a amar y tirar, sino que se iba a casar con él quisiera o no. (**NA: es cosa mía o este se pico? )**

- _Cómo puedes hablar siquiera de irte sola a casa en un taxi_ –le contestó sonriendo con naturalidad -. _Claro que no_ –y, apartando el cubrecama, salto desnudo de la cama -. _Espérame un minuto..._

Kaoru gimió al ver aquel excitante cuerpo desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto de baño. Esos espectáculos no ayudaban a su resolución. Y por si fuera poco, el propio Kenshin no parecía nada dispuesto a que las cosas se enfriaran. Sino le habría dado dinero para el taxi, y no estaría duchándose a toda prisa para llevarla a casa.

Estaba claro que lo haba desconcertado, el que ella le dijera que no quería salir más con él. Sin duda, no estaría acostumbrado a tan precipitadas rupturas con mujeres a las que acababa de llevar al éxtasis sexual, Kaoru no creía que hubiera ninguna que no se apuntara a repetir.

Pero daba la casualidad de que ella no era una conquista más. Ella lo amaba.

Así que no pensaba ceder. Lo que le había dicho era la pura verdad. Quería compromiso. No quería más soledad, estaba harta de que los hombres la invitaran a salir, dando por descontado que la velada concluiría en la cama. Quería a alguien que aspirara a lo mismo que ella aspiraba. Quería a alguien a quien pudiera amar, y que también la amara a ella. Quería... lo imposible. Dio un suspiro.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y emergió Kenshin, chorreando, con una breve toalla alrededor de las caderas por todo atuendo **(NA: Uffff Yo kero ver XD, aunque despues mi novio me rete jejejeje UUU).**

Kaoru trato de echarlo todo a la broma **(NA: Ke tanto si esta igual de babosa que yo ella lo esta viendo yo solo imaginando XD)**

- _¿Me vas a llevar a casa así, Kenshin?._

- ¿_Te gustaría?_ –Preguntó él a sy vez, con una sonrisa pérfidamente atractiva.

- _No seas ridículo_ –le contestó él, después de ruborizarse hasta las orejas. ¬/¬

- _Bueno_ –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros -. _Entonces, me tendré que vestir.-_ y se dirigió hacia la sala.

Kaoru cometió el error de ir tras él, y quedarse luego mirando en el salón cómo se volvía a quedar desnudo, y luego se iba vistiendo, con irritante parsimonia. Mirándolo semi desnudo Kaoru recordó todas las cosas que había querido hacer con él, y no había llegado a hacer. Ni siquiera lo había tocado como deseaba. Kenshin había dirigido todo. Él había llevado constantemente la iniciativa y Kaoru lo lamentaba.

Durante mucho tiempo había tenido la fantasía de tener el cuerpo de Kenshin a su disposición, desnudo y tendido. Kaoru le daba un largo masaje sensual. Primero lo relajaba totalmente con la magia de sus manos, y luego muy lentamente, lo iría excitando con su boca, hasta que ardiera de deseo. Unicamente cuando él suplicara condescendería ella a...

- _Yo ya estoy_ –le oyó decir y Kaoru volvió a tomar contacto con el presente, en el que tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarlo a él en pie, sonriendo maliciosamente, y a si misma con las mejillas ardiéndole y la boca entre abierta.

La cerro de golpe y la sonrisilla engreída de Kenshin se acentúo. ¿Qué acababa de ver¿Cuánto había adivinado¿La había visto espiarlo mientras se vestía?.

Pues claro, tenia que haber visto su expresión y haber comprendido qué estaba pensando. Consiguió adoptar una expresión mucho más distendida, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Además¿a quién quería engañar?. El daño se había producido hacia horas, cuando se le había entregado como lo hizo, y le había pedido más, entregándole su virginidad a un tipo que ni cuenta se dio del hecho.

- _Estupendo_ –dijo resuelta -._ Vámonos._

Y hecho a andar por delante de él hacia la puerta, y se mantuvo apartada, mientras cerraba con llave. Pero Kenshin esperaba sencillamente el momento. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, le tomó una mano, entrecruzando los dedos con los de ella y doblándolos después.

También el estomago se le dobló a Kaoru, pero aquella respuesta automática le sirvió para comprobar que, en efecto, aquella era la ultima vez que podía permitirse quedarse a solas con él.

Pero que ella se supiera vulnerable no significara que él tuviera que enterarse. Retirar la mano habría sido demasiado revelador, como si le tuviera miedo, así que la dejo donde estaba e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y mirarlo con diversión.

Él le devolvió una mirada de ave de presa que no le dejó duda. Kenshin, en efecto, no pensaba soltarla así como así. El interesado era él, por un par de semanas claro estaba.

El imaginárselo subiendo al avión devuelta a Europa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, concluidas sus vacaciones, le hizo redoblar su determinación de no permitir que volviera a seducirla. Ya había perdido unos cuantos años suspirando por aquel hombre. Era hora de salir al encuentro del futuro.

Al salir del ascensor, consiguió liberar sus dedos de forma natural y se separó de él. Kenshin no dijo nada, pero lo vio endurecer la mandíbula. Aunque Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar, no podía dejar de darse cuenta de que era un hombre acostumbrado a ganar y salirse con la suya, a no aceptar un no por respuesta. En nada. Eso incluía al sexo femenino. Además, era un negociador hábil. Así que tendría que ser sumamente cautelosa. No podría aceptar ninguna invitación de él, por inocente que pareciera. Ni por mucho que aburriera o se desesperara en la compañía de Kasumi o de su padre.

Tenia que ser fuerte.

Tenia que ser firme.

Tenia que decir que no.

**_CONTINUARA._**

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo... prometo subir el prox lo mas pronto posible jejejeje... vamoooos kiero llegar a los 100 reviews XDDDD ASi ke ponganse a escribir jejeje... _**

**_En ke iba... a muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos los ke han dejado sus comentarios en esta humilde historia n/n para mi es un placer leer sus comentarios y sugerencias... mou me molesta mucho el hecho de no poder responderles en el fics (por reglas ¬¬) ASi ke si las cambian avisenme si? XD_**

**_nos taremos viendo pronto..._**

**_Byes.._**

**_"Tu lo descubriras, con tus propios ojos... si es un sueño o la realidad..."_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holas bueno aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fics... Perdon por la demora pero la semana ke recien esta pasando fue de los mil demonios... (muchas cosas que hacer pa la U TT-TT) emmm Gueno en ke iba yaps... recorde... Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (aunke lo debo confesar kiero al maestro hiko para mi... en defecto de kenshin... ) **_

**negrita y (): Mis comentarios locos y entrometidos...**

_cursiva: Dialogos._

"...": Pensamientos de los personajes...

**_Bueno les dejo con el capitulo... espero ke los difruten y manden muchos rewiews, nos veremos abajo ..._**

**_

* * *

Chantaje al Novio._**

**CAPITULO 9.**

- _¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?._

Kaoru estaba esperando que le hiciera esa pregunta. La hizo al parar en el primer semáforo en rojo.

- _Hoy, querrás decir_.

- _No seas pesada Kaoru._

- _Tengo mucho que hacer _–le contestó al fin.

-_ ¿Hacer qué?_ –Kenshin la miraba con incredulidad -._Estas sin trabajo ahora mismo. _

- _Exactamente. ¡Y pretendo dejar de estarlo cuanto antes!._

- _Pero un martes no se puede hacer gran cosa. Los anuncios del periódico del domingo en los que se pedían que se llamase por teléfono ya se habrán cubierto. Y para los demás tienes tiempo de mandar los curriculum por correo._

- _Me parece que no te acuerdas, Kenshin, de que yo trabajo para una agencia. Ellos siempre tienen sustituciones, y otros trabajos temporales. Si los llamo a primera hora, probablemente tendré una entrevista esta misma tarde. El único problema es que no tengo nada que ponerme, salvo lo que llevo puesto._

- _¿No tienes absolutamente nada más?_

- _Lo que llevaba puesto, cuando llegue a casa. Unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra._

- _¿Pero en casa de tu padre no queda nada?_

- _Hay unas cuantas cosas de hace un montón de años. Este traje es de entonces, pero es que es lo único aprovechable. Lo demás, aparte de algún biquini, pantalones cortos y camisetas, son vestidos de mi etapa de "kenshinitis". No creo que te acuerdes de ellos, pero créeme, no pueden llevarse a una entrevista de trabajo. A no ser que el trabajo sea en un club nocturno_ –concluyó, con una sonrisa irónica.

- _Pues la verdad _–contestó él sonriendo también con melancolía - _es que sí me acuerdo de los vestidos que llevabas. Y tienes toda la razón. En aquella época alimentaban mis fantasías_ **(NA: pervertido ¬¬)**.- Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kaoru, Kenshin se echó a reír.

- _Qué carita. Ya te he dicho que siempre me has atraído. ¿Es que no me has creído?._

- _Pues no._

- _Entonces, créeme ahora _–dijo con firmeza al pasar a verde el semáforo y volver a circular.

Kaoru se quedo callada y un tanto enfurruñada. La afirmación de Kenshin parecía sincera, pero son podía serlo. Debía de estar adulándola. Si tan atractiva la encontraba, podía haberla invitado a salir una vez que fue mayor de edad, o después de cumplir veinte... Cuando fuera que dejara de considerarla menor, sintió su mirada posándose brevemente en ella, cuando redujo la velocidad al aproximarse al peaje, pero siguió mirando hacia delante.

-_ ¿Aun tienes el vestido rojo aquel? _–Preguntó-._ ¿El que llevabas en la ultima noche vieja?_

- _¿Cómo? _–Kaoru giró la cabeza bruscamente, sobresaltada -._ No, no, no lo tengo_ –añadió igual de bruscamente.

Aquel trapo había terminado en el incinerador del jardinero, la misma mañana de año nuevo. Al recordarlo, Kaoru sintió que entendía un poco la reacción de Jed. Era cierto que quemar algo que te recordaba un fracaso resultaba liberador.

- _¡Qué pena! _–dijo Kenshin, a la vez que soltaba una moneda en el puesto de cobro automático.

- _¿Y por qué? _– Preguntó ella, con una mezcla de curiosidad y cinismo- _Tampoco era algo que sirviera para ir a una entrevista._

- _No _–Kenshin habló sin mirarla, mientras la ventanilla eléctrica volvía a subir y el auto se ponía nuevamente en marcha-. _Pero pensaba que podrías habértelo puesto esta noche cuando salgamos a cenar _–dijo, siempre sin mirarla, aparentemente pendiente del trafico. Kaoru tuvo que reconocer que su persistencia era admirable. Su presunción, en cambio era intolerable. Lo mismo que su arrogancia.

- _Pues te quedaras con las ganas. No.._.

- _No importa_ –la interrumpió él, sin dejarle decir dónde podía guardarse su invitación-. _Ponte cualquier otro de aquéllos que llevabas entonces. Me acuerdo mucho de uno dorado, con la espalda al aire, y una falda muy, muy corta. Se ataba al cuello con un lazo, y yo me pasaba horas pensando qué pasaría si tiraba de un cabito._

Kaoru enmudeció, trastornada al oírle describir con esa exactitud un traje que había visto una o dos veces, hacía 6 años.

- _Dime¿Qué habría pasado?_ –Le preguntó, fijando sus abrasadores ojos dorados en los de ella- _¿O más vale que siga fantaseando? _–Kaoru no conseguía articular palabra.

- _Te he avergonzado_ –dijo él-. _Lo siento no era mi intención._

- _No pasa nada_ –se apresuró a tranquilizarlo-._ Me has sorprendido, eso es todo. Se he de ser sincera me he llevado muchas sorpresas esta noche._

"Pues no eres tú la única" se dijo Kenshin furioso. Lo que había empezado como una cesión ante el chantaje de Saitoh, esa misma mañana, se había convertido a lo largo de la noche en un desafío personal. A Kenshin le daba ya igual la extorsión. Lo único que quería era conseguir que se casara con él.

A lo largo de su vida, cada vez que alguien le había dicho que había algo que no podía hacer, o a lo que tenia que renunciar, lo único que había conseguido era reforzar su determinación de triunfar en el proyecto que fuera, ya se tratase de negocios, o como en ese caso, de una mujer.

Porque eso es lo que resultaba ser la niña de Saitoh, una mujer. Una impresionante, había que reconocer, en más de algún sentido. Alguien fuerte y con ideas propias a la que había subestimando, como lo había hecho su padre. Pero él Kenshin, había dejado de subestimarla. Y además, entendía su conducta mucho mejor. Le estaba empezando a gustar su mente casi tanto como su cuerpo.

Ese era el camino del triunfo, se dijo Kenshin, el bellísimo cuerpo de Kaoru, con sus vehementes deseos, que ha veces parecía la mujer mas experimentada del mundo, pero a la vez fuera como si esa noche había hecho el amor por primera vez. Se había dado perfecta cuenta del ansia con la que lo miraba mientras él se vestía. No estaba seguro si era de él de quien tenia tanta "hambre", o si era, sencillamente, del sexo. Pero la violencia de la necesidad que la había arrojado en sus brazos, no una, sino dos veces, esa noche era evidente. Siempre había dado por supuesto que Kaoru debía ser ardiente, solo que no había podido apreciar hasta qué punto.

Bastaría con que pasaran bastante tiempo juntos, preferiblemente a solas. No una noche de vez en cuando, sino unos cuantos días y noches, seguidos. No dudaba de que entonces, Kaoru no pensaría en rechazarlo como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Era una buena idea, y no lo obligaba a mentir ni a decirle que la amaba.

-_ Yo no sé tú, Kaoru_ –dijo, dulcemente-, _pero a mí esta noche me ha parecido fantástica. Sinceramente nunca he sentido nada igual con otra mujer._

¡Maldita sea¡Ya volvía otra vez a mirarlo con esa cara!. Con aquella expresión de absoluta vulnerabilidad, de susto y de adoración. Aquella mirada le arrancaba las entrañas.

Solo que él no tenia entrañas. Ojalá Kaoru se diera cuenta. Él la prefería de chica dura, y un poquito cínica. La otra versión que prefería era Kaoru desnuda, gimiendo. Desde luego, de cualquier manera que no le recordara que era un canalla.

Aunque Kaoru trataba de no reaccionar excesivamente ante una declaración semejante, le era imposible atajar la oleada de esperanza que la invadió al oírle decir lo fantástico, que había sido. Sus ojos registraron el rostro de Kenshin, pero solo hallo una sonrisa en los labios. Los ojos parecían singularmente fríos.

Kaoru creyó entender. Lo único que pretendía era que ella no se escapara de su cama. Así que también ella adopto una mascara de frialdad y soltó una risita seca.

- _¿Fantástica¿Mejor que tu acompañante de la ultima noche vieja?_ –en sus preguntas apuntaba el desprecio-. _¿La que prácticamente violaste en la terraza?_-. Tuvo la vengativa satisfacción de verla turbarse.

- _Venga Kenshin,_ -le increpó-. _He oído ese rollo antes. Tendrás que contarme algo mejor, y más creíble, si quieres que sigamos saliendo_-. ¿Estaría ella pensando en algo así como te quiero, Kaoru, y me gustaría casarme contigo? Pensaba Kenshin.

- L_a verdad es que prefiero que no sigamos saliendo _–le contestó él, con calma y el corazón de Kaoru dio un tumbo-._ Lo que me gustaría es que te vinieras conmigo_ –completó y ella se quedó sin respiración.

- _Tengo una barcaza alquilada, para diez días_ –prosiguió Kenshin trastornando por completo a Kaoru-. _Es una casa flotante y la recojo el miércoles. Lo que pensaba hacer era navegar lentamente, pescar, tomar sol, leer, oír música. Es lo que me hace falta a la vuelta de Europa. Iba a ir solo... hasta esta noche, ahora no creo que me fuera posible relajarme ni descansar, estaría pensando continuamente en ti. En cuanto a mi cuerpo..._- la expresión con la que le decía esas palabras no tenia nada de fría. Sus ojos volvieron a arder, y a contagiar de su fuego a Kaoru.

- _No te voy a hacer falsas promesas Kaoru_ –siguió-, _pero yo también estoy llegando a un punto y a una edad en que la estabilidad me parece deseable. Así que, si has hablado en serio al decir que querías a alguien que se comprometa, si sigues sintiendo algo, lo que sea, por mí... entonces, vente conmigo. Te lo ruego._

¿Cómo podría Kaoru, dejar pasar una oportunidad de hacer realidad sus sueños, por muy frágil que fuera la oportunidad?. Claro que no era una inocentona. Con Jed había aprendido que algunos hombres harían y dirían cualquier cosa para llevarse a una chica a la cama. Y para que no se escapara de allí.

- _Si me voy contigo_ –le planteó-, _¿qué le digo a mi padre?._

- _¿Estas diciendo que vienes?._

Kaoru procuró conservar el aplomo, y hablar con cierta indiferencia, sabiendo que eso era mucho más atractivo para un hombre que demostraba interés.

- _Digo yo. Ya te he dicho que siempre me has gustado. Sospecho_ –dijo, con un poco más de seriedad-. _Pero yo tampoco te voy a hacer falsas promesas, Kenshin. Quiero algo más de una relación que una estupenda vida sexual._

- _Por supuesto _–contesto él suavemente-. _En cuanto a qué dirá tu padre¿cuándo te ha preocupado?. Pero si te preocupa, no se lo digas. Te marchas el miércoles conmigo, cuando él esté en la oficina, y le dejas una nota explicándole que te vas unos días de vacaciones con amigos. De ese modo, no hace falta que se entere de que hemos estado juntos a no ser que sí que haga falta luego que se entere._

- _¿Y qué pasara si luego hace falta decírselo?. Tener una relación conmigo podría afectar a tu posición en la empresa. ¿Has pensado en eso?._- No, no había pensado en eso, a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa que puso. **(NA: si tu como no... pobre Kao, me da mas rabia, hombres ¬¬)**

- _No veo cómo, ni por qué._

Kaoru se arrepentía de haberlo mencionado. Quizá Kenshin se desdijera de la invitación. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de lo implacable que podría llegar a ser su padre?.

- _Ya has visto cómo se puso anoche_ –se sintió obligada a recordarle. Muy a su pesar-. _No le hizo gracia que saliéramos juntos. Y también le podría molestar mucho que lo engañáramos. Tu tienes que saber mejor que nadie que a mi padre no se le puede contrariar impunemente. Podría darle por despedirte, o por cualquier otra jugarreta por el estilo._

- _No te rompas esa preciosidad de cabeza por mi _–Kenshin volvía a sonreír-. _Te aseguro que yo no perderé mi trabajo por relacionarme contigo. Es más , creo que lo que más podría agradar a tu padre es verte con un hombre que no este exclusivamente interesado en tus encantos más inmediatos._

- _¿Y es así Kenshin?. ¿Tú estas interesado en algo más?._

-_ No sabes cuánto, queridisima Kaoru_ –murmuró, acariciándola una vez más con la mirada. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco. De repente, parecía que faltaba una eternidad hasta el miércoles.

- _¿Sigues queriendo que... salgamos a cenar esta noche?-_. Pregunto sin aliento. Él tardo unos segundos en contestar.

- _Creo que no _–dijo al fin-, _como te preocupa la reacción de tu padre, será mejor que renunciemos a salir esta noche._

-_ Oh... _–no pudo evitar que la desilusión asomara en su voz y en su cara.

-_ Si, es una pena. Yo también lo siento. Pero merece la pena esperar para disfrutar de las vacaciones tranquilos. Espérame el miércoles a las nueve de la mañana._

- _Ten en cuenta _–le dijo Kaoru, con dificultad- _que... que no tengo mucha ropa._

- _Tampoco necesitaras mucho. Las camisetas y las bermudas que dijiste que tenias en casa te servirán. El pronostico del tiempo es sol para los próximos días, pero tráete los jeans y la chaqueta, por si se estropea. Y lo que llevas será perfecto si vamos a tierra a cenar cualquier noche._

Kaoru penso inmediatamente en el vestido de lamé del que Kenshin se acordaba tanto. ¿Se atrevería a llevarlo a bordo, y a ponérselo para él una de esas noches¿Qué pasaría entonces?.

"Lo mismísimo que pasara las demás noches, si él se sale con la suya", la informo la voz de la experiencia o por lo menos, del escepticismo. Esa era la base del viaje en el barco, claro. El sexo. Con algo de sexo, naturalmente, e incluso un poco de... mmm sexo. Probablemente lo que había dicho acerca de la edad y la estabilidad no era más que palabras** (NS: shiiiii te apoyo malditos hombres... te amo Ken pero esta vez te pasas ¬¬)**

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Y lo cierto era que ni quería echarse para atrás. Su resolución de no volver a quedarse a solas con Kenshin había sido barrida por una frágil luz de esperanza, unida a un poderoso deseo. Pensar en tenerlo a su entera disposición durante diez días, a solas en la casa flotante, era irresistiblemente excitante. Y ¿Quién sabe?. A lo mejor sí que había luego algo que comunicar a su padre.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Holas.. Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo... Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos los ke han mandado un reviews Se los agradesco mucho porke me dan animos para continuar escribiendo otros nuevos fics... **_

_**Espero que me sigan escribiendo (porke me da mucha penita no saber de ustedes TTTT) y y nos veremos en un prox capitulo no? **_

_**(trankilos ya vendra mas lemon ya lo estoy escribiendo... y en cuanto a lo de ke Kenshin no se haya enterado de ke Kao era virgen... pues ya veremos como lo solucionamos jejeje el resto es secreto U )**_

_**Bueno nos veremos pronto**_

_**cuidense muchisisisimo**_

_**beshitos**_

_**Hasta la proxima...**_

_**"No hay que temerle a las sombras, solo indican que en un lugar cercano resplandece la luz donde estoy esperandote..."**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Holas... como tan? espero ke bien yo akip recien de pasar 4 diuas maravillosos con mi novio shiiiiiiii vino a mi casa desde el jueves y se kedo hasta el domingoooo! toy muy happy, despues de estar 1 mes sin verlo ke haya venido pa mi me hace demaciado feliz (mi novio vive como a 300 kilomentros de mi.. onda yo vivo en santiago y el en concepcion u.u ) Pero bueno por eso mi demora en suvirles un capitulo porke me rapto y nu me dejo casi conectarme jejejej **

**ya saben Ruruoni Kenshin no me pertenece u.u y too lo ke escribo es por el mero deleite mio y de los ke leen el fics...  
**

**negrita y (): mis comentarios extraños...  
**_cursiva: dialogos._  
"...": pensamientos de los personajes,

**

* * *

Chantaje al Novio**

_**  
**_

_**CAPITULO 10.**_

En la mesita de noche, junto a la oreja de Kenshin, empezó a sonar el teléfono a las siete de la mañana. Y siguió sonando, a pesar de que dejó pasar seis o siete llamadas sin descolgarlo. Al final, completamente despierto, tuvo que reconocer que solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de ser tan grosera y lo bastante persistente.

Agarro el auricular y se lo acercó al oído.

-_ Saitoh _–dijo, sin el menor matiz de duda-, _estoy de vacaciones._

- _Solo aparentemente _–contesto su jefe, con descarada franqueza-. _Bueno¿Qué sucedió anoche?. Kasumi me ha contado que Kaoru ha llegado de madrugada._

- _¿Y es ese_ –se exalto un poco Kenshin- _uno de los cometidos de tu ama de llaves¿El espionaje?_.

-_ Es una empleada y se encarga de cuanto puede serme útil._

- _Y no se cuestiona ni tus motivos no tus medios _–repuso, sarcásticamente.

- _Es una persona muy observadora_.- Kenshin recordó la palpable tensión entre Kaoru y Kasumi a la hora de los postres y se puso totalmente de parte de Kaoru.

- _¿Fue la observadora Kasumi quien le contó a Aoshi la escena de la piscina de hace tantos años?._

-_ Me imagino. Pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?_ –salto Saitoh-. _Te he llamado para enterarme de lo que pasa ahora, no en el pasado remoto. ¿Le has hecho o no el amor a mi hija¿se va a casar contigo o no?_** (NA: Mou el papito ke se gasta Kao... ufff ni en mis peores pesadillas esperaría ke mi padre le preguntara algo asip a mi novio UUUU)**

- _No pienso contestar a ninguna de esas preguntas Saitoh_ –contestó Kenshin con la misma crudeza-. _¿Me pides acaso los detalles de las negociaciones que llevo adelante en nombre de tu empresa?._

- C_laro que no, para eso te encargo las negociaciones, para que las ejecutes tú. Confío en ti._

- _Pues confía en mi para esto también. Créeme, en cuanto Kaoru dé su consentimiento a casarse conmigo, tu serás el primero en enterarte._

-_ Vaya, parece que tienes seguridad en que lo hará._

Kenshin tenia firmes esperanzas, pero lo ultimo que pensaba hacer era darlo por seguro, porque esa era la vía más directa al fracaso. Kaoru era un ser bastante más complicado de lo que él había supuesto. Y, también, mucho más interesante, estaba deseando que llegara el miércoles.

- _Mañana nos marchamos a pasar unos días juntos afuera_ –explico, algo malhumorado-._ ¿Te parece suficiente?._

-_ ¡Bendito sea Kamisama¡Esto va como la seda¿Con que de vacaciones juntos¿Y a donde?._

- _Eso, si no te importa es asunto reservado._

- _Aja, discreción ante todo._

-_ Si hago esto, lo hago por mí mismo. Y no me gusta que me presiones._

-_ Ya, pero lo de anoche sí te debió gustar ¿eh, Kenshin?_ –dijo su jefe con una risita maliciosa **(NA: Saitoh riendo? Aaaaaaaahhhhhh ke miedooooooooo).**

- _Eso solo me atañe a mi_ –le replico en tono gélido. La verdad era que en aquel momento le parecía odioso-. _Y, por cierto, hazme el favor de no aplicarle el tercer grado a Kaoru para enterarte de lo que no te importa. Y no le tires pullas. Lo gracioso es que tu hija teme por mi carrera si empezamos a salir. Con el numerito de padre estricto que hiciste anoche, está convencida de que no te hace gracia que nos veamos._

-_ Sí. Pero mi oposición es un tanto a tu favor. El numerito ha funcionado._

- _No sé si haya funcionado o no. Solo sé que no quiero que Kaoru lo pase mal._

- _Vaya, vaya, si resulta que la chica te importa y mucho_.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla **(o terminar el asunto, como prefiera)**. Qué sabia Saitoh de lo que era que una persona importase a otra. Si una persona te importa, no se le hace lo que él le estaba haciendo a Kaoru. Aunque a la vista estaba que Kaoru significaba bastante más para él que para su padre.

- _Velo por mis intereses Saitoh_ –dijo-. _No quiero tener que pasarme las vacaciones tranquilizando a Kaoru._

-_ Entonces la dejaremos en paz, muchacho._

- _No me llames muchacho, Saitoh_.

-_ Tienes razón, no lo eres. Eres un hombre y siempre te he admirado, Kenshin. Por eso te elegí para yerno _**(NA: Saitoh admirador de Kenshin, ya si sé, es extraño, pero ya ke va...) **

- _¿Ah sí?. Bueno, no dudo ni por un momento de que me preferirás a Enishi. Yo también prefiero que él no tenga que intervenir._

- _Te aseguro Kenshin, que no hará falta._

-_ Eso está en manos de Kaoru._

- _Mira que lo dudo Kenshin. Creo que está justamente en tus manos_ -, y con aquella frase de doble sentido, colgó.

Kenshin se quedo un momento mirando con ira y frustración el auricular, antes de soltar a su vez el aparato dando un golpe.

Solo entonces volvió a colocar Kasumi, muy suavemente, el auricular del supletorio con el que había estado escuchándolo todo **(NA: La vieja pa arpía y más encima copuchenta ¬¬).**

Al cabo de una hora, la sonrisa que le había dejado aquella conversación seguía en su cara, cuando entro en la habitación de Kaoru, que estaba profundamente dormida. El ama de llaves se detuvo un momento a contemplarla, con la bandeja del desayuno, y sintió un espasmo tal de resentimiento, al ver el bellísimo perfil de la durmiente, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volcar todo lo que llevaba encima de aquella cara sin tacha. Se apartó de la cama y dejó la bandeja sobre el tocador.

Siempre había odiado a esa niña rica. La odiaba por la belleza y el dinero que poseía, y a los que Kaoru no daba ningún valor. No se la podía hacer daño con esas cosas. Pero a Kenshin si le daba valor.

Claro que sí. Kenshin le importaba a la chica. La destrozaría enterarse de que no se casaba con ella por amor, sino por ambición. Porque, de lo que Kasumi no tenia ninguna duda era de que la pobre tonta le diría que sí. No podría resistirse a su héroe de la adolescencia. Estaba aún más segura que Saitoh y que el propio Kenshin de que éste conseguiría ponerle la alianza y meterse el contrato en el bolsillo en un tiempo récord. Y allí estaría Kasumi, esperando hasta el momento exacto en el que comunicar a la bella desposada la verdadera razón por la que su escocés se había casado con ella.

Seria después de la boda, por supuesto. No pensaba abrir el pico hasta que Kaoru hubiera caído en la trampa. Kasumi, quería que Kenshin consiguiera el premio, el contrato. Kenshin era uno de los suyos, había nacido pobre, había tenido que luchar para abrirse paso en la vida, trabajar duro y soportar a canallas como Saitoh, que lo estaba chantajeado.

No como la señoritinga, que había nacido con todo. Belleza, dinero, atractivo.

Claro que todo aquello no dejaba de ser un pan perdido. Nada de aquello le iba a dar a Kaoru la felicidad y ella seria la ultima en reír, cuando viera cambiar la expresión de aquellos ojos azules. Ver qué efecto le producía oír la verdad seria casi tan estupendo como verla el día en que volvió del colegio y se encontró a su perro muerto.

Pero Kasumi tendría que pagar ese plan un poco más caro, naturalmente, y no le preocupaba tener que marcharse después de soltar la bomba. Ya estaba un poco harta de servir a los ricos, y su sueldo de todos esos años en la mansión, junto con pellizquitos aquí y allá, le daban para retirarse tranquilamente.

Estaba decidido. Esperaría con impaciencia su gran día y algo le decía que no tardaría en llegar.

Kaoru despertó sobresaltada al percibir la presencia del ama de llaves en su dormitorio y, al abrir los ojos, se la encontró mirándola con tal expresión de odio que sintió autentico terror.

-_ ¡Ay!._

Dio un grito sin poderlo remediar, aunque, de inmediato, procuró encubrir su reacción espontánea con una sonrisa, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, incorporándose a medias y apoyándose en un codo.

- _Me has sobresaltado, Kasumi_ –dijo, en un tono tranquilo, resuelta a no darle la satisfacción de verla alterada. Pero la velocidad a la que la otra mujer se puso a su vez la careta, ocultando su malevolencia bajo una expresión de mansedumbre, la dejo estremecida de miedo.

- _Lo siento_ –le dijo-. _Tengo ordenes de ser muy metódica con tus comidas. He llamado a la puerta, pero no me has contestado_. – Kaoru estaba casi segura de que no se había molestado en llamar.

- _Ya hubiera bajado yo, y me habría preparado algo_ –dijo, tratando de ser cortes-. _No hace falta que estés pendiente de mí._

- _Ya –_contesto el ama de llaves, apretando los labios hasta que apenas se veían-,_ pero ya sabes que las ordenes no las das tú bonita. En esta mansión manda tu padre. Y lo que él ha dicho es que hay que hacerte comer._- Sus palidisimos labios se aflojaron bruscamente, en una imitación aproximada de una sonrisa

- _No podemos consentir que adelgaces demasiado_ –dijo-. _A los escoceses les gusta que las mujeres tengan más carne que hueso, ya sabes_ –y, una vez dicho, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dando un buen portazo.

Kaoru siguió un rato en la cama, tratando de tranquilizarse. La indirecta sobre los escoceses era malintencionada, pero no respondía realmente a nada, salvo a las ganas generales de Kasumi de sacarla de sus casillas. Kasumi no podía saber nada y Kaoru se resistió activamente a dejarse persuadir de que no resultaba atractiva. Era posible que con las preocupaciones de los últimos días, hubiera perdido uno o dos kilos, pero ni estaba flaca, ni Kenshin había encontrado su cuerpo nada que lo repeliera.

Y, con ello, volvió a pensar en su queridisimo y guapisimo Kenshin. Se avergonzaba de haberse dejado cegar por el parecido superficial de Jed con Kenshin Kaoru dudo un momento. Ella creía a Kenshin honrado y honorable. Entonces ¿Le habría mentido para que se acostara con él? La verdad era que no creía que hubiera mentido nunca a las mujeres que se iban a la cama con él, ni siquiera a las que no pasaban de una noche. Así que, si decía que aspiraba a una relación duradera, probablemente estaba diciendo la verdad. Y por increíble que pareciera, si afirmaba que ella siempre le había parecido atractiva, también eso debía ser cierto.

Y una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kaoru. Sí iba a ser verdad, que era una niña boba. Mira que preocuparse a esas alturas por si Kenshin iba o no con buenas intensiones. Kenshin no era ningún cazadotes (**NA: No sabes lo acertado que es ese pensamiento... u.u)**. Era un caballero y aunque aun no estuviera totalmente enamorado de ella, bueno... no parecía negarse a la experiencia.

Y el optimismo surcó sus venas, como si acabaran de inyectarle una potente droga. Se incorporó y decidió que ella le haría enamorarse. Le haría una demostración de lo maravilloso que era vivir a su lado, y él acabaría preguntándose cómo había podido prescindir de ella hasta entonces. Al termino de esos diez días, Kenshin no querría dejarla marchar. A lo mejor era un poco precipitado, pero no descartaba que le pidiera que se casase con él.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Y bueno, espero ke les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo..**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos ke me mandan sus reviews con sus comentarios y felicitaciones... con respecto a lo de la virginidad de kaoru, eso ya lo tengo solucionado, no toy segura si en el proximo o el sub siguiente capitulo se solciona y se "destapa la olla"... veremos ke pasa no? aer si Kao y Ken se kedan juntos o soy mala y los separo definitivamente haciendo ke aparesca algun personaje extraño ke se lleve a Kao y por ende a la empresa mmmm podria ser... tendre ke meditar el asunto...**

**Bueno, agradesco a Kaoru-ryu gashias por suapoyo niñaaa siempre sus comentarios me dan animos pa continuar.. espero pronto empezar a subir una nueva historia... ya casi termino de escribir esta asi ke empezare una nueva y haber si termino la ke te mostre... **

**Beshitos a toos...**

**nos taremos viendo en el prox capitulo...**

**chauuuuuuuuuussss!**

_**"Musarum sacerdos,  
virginibus puerisque canto" **_

_**("Sacerdotes de las musas,**  
**Canto para las almas inocentes y puras")**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Holas, como estan? espero que esten tods bien... lo ke es yo... Toy feliz porque ayer termine el ultimo capitulo de este fics, asi ke se los tengo listito ujujuju solo me keda subirselos jejeje Y toy empezando un nuevo fics.. el cual estoy terminando el primer capitulo, tambien es de K/K asi ke espero ke lo lean y esperare sus comentarios... Espero subirlo hoy dia... Para todas aquellas que me preguntaron por lo de la virginidad de Kao, al fin aki les traigo la respuesta... jajaa (salio medio fome pero es lo ke hay) _**

**_Bueno aki vamos con los avisos comerciales... Como ya todos saben Samurai X no me pertenese (aunke como me gustaria tener a un Kenshin para mi sola (emmm menos mal ke mi novio no se mete a esta pagina jajajajaja))_**

**Negrita y (): Mis comentarios varios y medios locos XDDD**

_Cursiva: dialogos._

"...": Pensamientos de los personajes...

**_Bueno aki les dejo el Capitulo 11, nos vemos al finaaaaall!..._**

**_

* * *

Chantaje al Novio. _**

**_CAPITULO 11._**

El jaguar de Kenshin acababa de detenerse junto a la alta valla de protección de la mansión, cuando Kaoru apareció, saliendo de una puerta lateral. Iba vestida con unos jeans y chaqueta negra y llevaba una bolsa de deportes grande y un bolso en bandolera de gran capacidad.

Desde detrás del parabrisas se sintió atenazado por los nervios al ver el glorioso espectáculo de la larga melena negra como la noche, ondeando al viento detrás de su cabeza, radiante con el sol de la mañana. Llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas y la cara aparentemente limpia y fresca aunque debía de tratarse en parte de una ilusión porque el hematoma de la cara era casi invisible, así que el maquillaje se debía de haber aplicado con gran habilidad.

Pero de todos modos, así vestida, aparentaba los mismos dieciséis del día que la conoció. Y ni siquiera aquel día vestida con el uniforme del colegio, la había podido considerar Kenshin como otra cosa que no fuera una mujer tremendamente atractiva. ¿Por qué se sentiría tan culpable, si no estaba haciendo más que tratar de darle lo que ella había dicho que quería?. Una estupenda vida sexual, y entrega.

Ya había cambiado de opinión en lo de divorciarse inmediatamente después. Eso ya se podía considerar compromiso¿no?. Bueno, y si Kaoru quería tener niños, vale, por él, de acuerdo. ¿Qué más podía pedir de un marido?. La culpabilidad tenia que proceder del mito ése de cuatro letras que no entraba en la ecuación.

Amor.

No, no la amaba y no pensaba mentirle en eso. Abandonando esos pensamientos, se colgó una sonrisa como un cartelito de bienvenida de los labios, y bajo del coche.

"Ay Dios mío, qué guapisimo que está", fue lo que pensó Kaoru al ver salir a Kenshin del auto y dirigirse a su encuentro sonriente.

Su expresión habitual era bastante seria y las raras veces que sonreía aun resultaba más atractivo, si cabe.

- _Dame ésta _–le dijo, tomando las asas de la bolsa de deporte. Kaoru le dio las gracias en un murmullo, y se concentro en disimular lo excitada que estaba. Era la primera vez que lo veía con jeans. Nunca lo había visto tan... accesible.

Llevaba además una camiseta azul claro y una chaqueta azul marino sin cerrar. Al andar, se podía apreciar perfectamente su musculatura del pecho y lo muy ceñido que llevaba los pantalones. Tenia el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha, más rojo y brillante que nunca, y además más natural, no tan rígidamente peinado hacia atrás como lo llevaba cuando andaba con traje. Invitaba a pasar los dedos por él, como sin duda había hecho él hacia un rato, todavía sin vestirse del todo...

- _Pesa bastante_ –comento Kenshin, interrumpiendo sus fantasías-. _Ya te dije que no te haría falta mucha ropa._

Kaoru se puso un poco colorada, al pensar en algunas de las cosas que había metido en la bolsa. Por supuesto, llevaba el vestido de lamé de oro, así como el muy provocativo bikini rosa que llevaba puesto el día en que se declaró a Kenshin. La idea de llevarlo se la había dado él, al hablar del lazo del vestido de noche. El bikini consistía en cuatro triángulos más bien pequeños, unidos entre si por otros tantos lazos. Si a Kenshin le estimulaba la idea de soltar lacitos... bueno, ésa era la prenda ideal. ¡A Kaoru, de momento, le había dado para fantasear un par de horas la noche anterior.

- _Oh ya sabes como somos las chicas_ –le contestó, mientras se sentaban en sus asientos y se ponían los cinturones de seguridad-. _Nunca sabemos qué ponernos, ni qué meter en la maleta. Bueno, ni nada_ –dijo sin pensar mucho lo que decía. Para la cara que puso Kenshin comprendió que había hablado fuera de tiempo.

- _Espero que sepas porqué vienes conmigo y sobre todo que no cambies de opinión cuando llevemos 200 kilómetros río arriba._

- _Claro que no Kenshin_ –respirando hondo Kaoru emprendió la rehabilitación de su imagen-._ No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a verte _–hablaba en un tono mucho mas serio-, _y de estar contigo _–La mirada de él se dulcifico al oírla.

- _Si has sentido algo parecido a lo que yo he sentido, querida Kaoru_ –dijo, con coquetería-,_ me hago una excelente idea _–con lo que dejó de mirarla y el coche arrancó-. _Y ahora por favor, no me hables hasta que hayamos salido de la ciudad _–siguió al incorporarse a una avenida cargada de tráfico-. _No estoy acostumbrado a llevar el coche a horas punta, y no me gustaría que pasara nada que nos retrasase. Ya es bastante distracción llevarte al lado. Si me dices cosas como ésa, y me miras como me has mirado, me empotrare contra lo que llevemos delante._

Así Kaoru se reservo sus pensamientos durante los siguientes veinte minutos. El primero en volver a hablar fue él, cuando estaban parados en un cruce de un pueblo de los alrededores de Tokio.

- _¿Te dijo tu padre algo ayer?._

- _¿Sobre nosotros dos, quieres decir?._

- _Sí._

- _No. No lo vi en todo el día. Cuando me levanté él ya se había ido, y por la noche no vino a cenar a casa. Esta mañana, no he bajado hasta que él a salido. Pero le he mandado un fax a la oficina justo antes de las nueve _–lo que no pensaba hacer jamás era dejarle nota alguna a Kasumi. Estaba segura de que tenia una olla con agua hirviendo, en la cocina para poder abrir al vapor cualquier sobre que pasara por sus manos.

La fastidiosa mujer se había pasado el día pendiente de sus idas u venidas. Kaoru tuvo que aprovechar los diez minutos que salió a media mañana de compras para llamar a Kenshin por teléfono y pedirle que no preguntara por ella si llamaba a casa, porque Kasumi solía llegar la primera al teléfono. Fue un alivio que él no la tomara por paranoica.

-_ ¿Qué le decías en el fax?_ –Preguntó Kenshin.

- _Que me iba a pasar diez días con una amiga en la playa, y que luego volvería a casa, pero solo hasta encontrar otro sitio para vivir_ –había renunciado a marcharse a Kioto. Pensaba quedarse en Tokio, para cuando Kenshin volviera.

- _¿Y son esos tus planes?_ –Kenshin la escrutaba, esperando su respuesta.

- _Pues... sí ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no resisto mucho tiempo en esa casa_ –claro seria mucha pretensión esperar que él la invitara a acompañarlo de vuelta a Europa a la vuelta de diez días.

- _Ya veo_ –contestó él y arranco. El auto iba un poco menos deprisa que antes, como si el conductor no pudiera concentrarse del todo en la carretera. Kaoru dio algunas vueltas a la cuestión de en qué estaría pensado, hasta que decidió preguntarlo.

- _¿No quieres que haga eso?_.

- _Depende –_contestó con brusquedad.

- ¿_De qué depende?._

- _Del tipo de gente con el que te vayas a vivir, supongo. Según tu padre, tus compañeros de departamento son siempre hombres y siempre acaban usando un solo dormitorio. Una vez se quedo horrorizado, al enterarse de que compartías departamento con dos hombres y que los dos decían que tenían relaciones contigo._

Kaoru sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada.

Kenshin la miró escandalizado al oírla reír y ella comprendió que por mucho que le molestara dar explicaciones se imponían algunas. Le daba exactamente igual lo que su padre creyera. Él desde luego, no era quien para juzgar a nadie, con su red de amantes por todo el mundo civilizado.

Pero no quería que Kenshin siguiera creyendo que se había estado acostando con todos los hombres con los que había vivido, aunque hasta entonces no lo hubiera desmentido. La situación había variado desde la noche del lunes.

- _Me imagino que estás hablando de Ghon y Kamatari _-empezó.

- _No tengo ni idea de quienes son ésos _–replico Kenshin muy dignamente-._ Pero si fue con ellas con quienes formaste un ménage à trois, si, hablo de Ghon y Kamatari._

Kaoru dio un suspiro. Si hubiera sabido que su padre sentiría la necesidad de comentar las noticias que le diera su investigador privado, habría procurado que fueran un poco más exactas. Pero en aquella época estaba tan furiosa con su padre que casi prefería que creyera lo peor de ella. Pero resultaba que Kenshin también participaba de aquellos prejuicios, y era preciso aclararlo todo.

- _Ghon y Kamatari eran homosexuales, Kenshin _–dijo con firmeza-._ Todos los hombres con los que he compartido departamento en los últimos años lo eran. A fuerza de experiencias desagradables, he aprendido que es más fácil convivir con gays que con otras chicas y mucho más cómodo que con hombres heterosexuales. Creo que debes saber que con el único hombre con el que de verdad he vivido desde que me marche de casa fue Sano. Hasta mudarme a casa de Jed, quiero decir. También iba a vivir con él pero ya sabes lo que pasó._

Aunque ella miraba hacia delante, sintió la ojeada de incredulidad y pasmo que Kenshin le dedicaba.

- _Más vale que mires la carretera _–le advirtió, al ver que se aproximaban peligrosamente al carril de su izquierda, por el que se acercaba un taxi con dos pasajeros con cara de susto.

Kenshin soltó un juramento, pero a partir de entonces, no quitó la vista del parabrisas o del espejo retrovisor. Eso sí apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos.

-_ ¿Me estas diciendo que les pediste a tus compañeros de piso que le contaran un cuento a Aoshi sobre sus relaciones?_ –rezongó.

-_ Más o menos... sí _–confesó ella-. _Lo que les dije fue que el tal Aoshi aparecería en algún momento y que le contaran lo que él quisiera oír. Creo que a Ghon y Kamatari disfrutaron mucho pavoneándose como si fueran... mis sementales. Claro está que tenían un aspecto muy masculino, como muchos homosexuales. La verdad es que me han servido de mucho cuando algún tipo se ponía pesado._- aquella explicación no acababa de satisfacer a Kenshin, porque sus cejas seguían formando una sola.

- _Así que, al decirme que habías vivido siempre con tus novios, me estabas mintiendo¿no?._

- _Pues no. Eso es cierto._

- _Eso no tiene sentido Kaoru_ –dijo él con irritación-. _Si, al decir "novio", quieres decir alguien que también es tu amante..._

- _Sí eso quiero decir._

- _Pero entonces_ –estalló él y el coche volvió a desviarse peligrosamente, mientras la miraba lleno de exasperación-, _entonces... No esperaras que me crea que no te has acostado más que con dos hombres en toda tu vida, y uno de ellos intento forzarte._

- _No _–le contestó ella con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras sentía que sus esperanzas se venían abajo, ante la incredulidad de que Kenshin no se hubiera dado cuenta-,_ claro que no. La verdad es que me he acostado solo con uno. Es decir solamente contigo Kenshin. -_volvió a soltar varios insultos, y se quedo un rato callado.

- _¿Es que no me crees? _–Preguntó Kaoru desafiante y sonrojada. Antes de responderle, sacudió la cabeza con frustración e incredulidad, y luego dio un suspiro.

- _Tengo que creerte, porque no consigo dar con una razón para que me estés mintiendo._

- _¿Y por qué lo buscas entonces?._ –Todavía siguió mirando la carretera en silencio por unos minutos, antes de asentir.

- _Eres una desaprensiva ¿sabes?. Mira que dejar que tu padre se creyera que coleccionaba machos... Casi lo matas de preocupación. Por no hablar de mí..._ –por muy contenta que estuviera Kaoru con su reacción, Kaoru no podía dejar de pasar aquello.

- _Venga Kenshin, de qué preocupación hablas._

-_ Yo me puse enfermo de ansiedad, la primera vez que huiste de casa._ –Aquello la dejo estupefacta.

- _Me odiaba por haberte hecho daño, por decirte cosas innecesariamente crueles. Cuando Aoshi dio contigo, y Saitoh me envío a buscarte fui encantado, agradeciendo a Dios la oportunidad de pedirte perdón. Lo malo es que, al verte, al ver que no tenias exactamente el corazón destrozado, mi preocupación desapareció y con ella mi arrepentimiento. Por cierto ¿qué te ocurrió con Sano?. No diste ninguna explicación al volver a casa._

- _A mí no me ocurrió nada. Fui muy feliz con él._

-_ ¿Y porque lo dejaste?_

- _No lo deje, él se fue con su novia Megumi al extranjero._

- _¿Queeeeee¿No que era tu novio?_

- _¿Sanosuke? No, para nada era como mi hermano, y Megumi era mi hermana mayor, ellos dos cuidaron de mí cuando me fui de casa y me sacaron de la depresión en que me encontraba._

-_ Estas llena de sorpresas¿eh?._

-_ Eso espero._

-_ ¿Por qué lo esperas?._

- _Porque no me gustaría que te aburrieras conmigo. Me da que te aburres con facilidad, sobre todo de la compañía femenina._

-_ ¿Ah sí¿Y en que se basa tu suposición?._

-_ En el desfile de mujeres que por tu vida hasta la fecha._

- _No soy un seductor de opereta, Kaoru. Todas las mujeres que han salido conmigo sabían a que atenerse, ya te he dicho que yo no hago falsas promesas. Quizás debas saber que yo también me enamore una vez, no mucho antes de empezar a trabajar para tu padre, Tomoe me abandonó, de una forma traicionera dijo que me amaba, pero no era cierto en absoluto, la verdad es que aun siento amargura por esa deslealtad._

Kaoru, oía la amargura, no solo en sus palabras, sino que en el tono en que las decía. Nunca se le había ocurrido que lo que le sucedía a Kenshin era que sufría un desamor y había sufrido todas esos años. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular la violenta reacción que sentía en contra de aquella Tomoe.

_- Debe haber sido una belleza_ –dijo con una voz débil y sin expresión.

-_ Lo era_ –Reconoció Kenshin, secamente zanjando el asunto.

Kaoru no tuvo ánimos para seguir preguntando por ella, pero la sombra de Tomoe se instalo en el auto, coartando toda conversación. Hasta mucho después cuando empezaron a vislumbrar el río entre la vegetación que había a la derecha, no se aclaro ese ambiente enrarecido. Fue él quien dijo:

_- Ya casi estamos _–en un tono de optimismo que despejo todas las dudas de Kaoru.

- _Qué bien_ –respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante-._ Dime cómo es el barco._

- _Más vale que o veas por ti misma._

- _Me parece que no sabes muy bien lo que te espera._

- _Sé y no sé. Las casas flotantes aparecían de pasada en un programa de televisión, pero yo no las he visto en realidad, ni mucho menos estado en una. Te puedo decir lo que me han asegurado en la agencia que la que hemos contratado es lo ultimo en lujo, y más fácil que manejar que un carrito de supermercado. Nos han dado el barco nupcial._

- _¿Es que creen que somos recién casados?_

- _No. Es que el barco nupcial es el más lujoso y además esta pensado para dos personas claro. Qué pasa¿te gustaría que la gente creyera que estamos de luna de miel?_ **(NA: Yo kiero ir en es barcoooooo! )**

- _No, no me gustan las mentiras._

- _A mí tampoco. Así que seremos, sencillamente amantes_ **(NA: Si vieras no te gustan las mentiras vieras... ¬¬)**

- _Eso es –s_ugirió ella con picardía-. _Dos amantes que se escapan diez días juntos_.

-_ Suena muy bien_ –murmuró Kenshin, mirando con una intensidad que la hizo derretirse por dentro-. _¿Esas provocaciones forman parte de tu plan para no aburrirme?_

- _Eso es algo que yo sé y que a ti te toca averiguar._

- _Pues eso pretendo averiguar todo lo que se pueda saber de ti en los próximos diez días Kaoru Saitoh._

-_ Lo mismo digo, Kenshin Himura_ –replico ella con el corazón a cien.

Kenshin siguió mirándola unos segundos en silencio, antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera. Kaoru volvía a revelarse como una persona enormemente distinta de lo que siempre había imaginado, ya la otra noche le había parecido que sus palabras y su comportamiento no encajaban con la imagen preconcebida que él tenia pero ese día iba de revelación en revelación. ¿Qué más sorpresas habría?.

Le había impresionado enterarse de que Sanosuke vivía con su novia y se había ido al extranjero por trabajo, pero lo que más le impresiono, fue el enterarse de que ella era virgen y él debido a su pasión no se dio cuenta, dentro de su mente se registró un pensamiento... "ella es mía, solo mía" haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran dorados, pero sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos que lo turbaron. La verdad era que, después de haber hecho el amor con Kaoru, ni siquiera como compañera carnal se podía decir que Tomoe hubiera sido gran cosa. No muy imaginativa y bastante egoísta.

Tomoe...

Ojalá no hubiera vuelto a acordarse de ella. Odiaba su recuerdo, estaba asociado al fracaso y Kenshin odiaba el fracaso.

Inconscientemente, su mirada se deslizó hacia la muchacha que llevaba a su lado. Bella, sexy... Kenshin recuperó el animo, esa vez no habría fracaso, estaba decidido a conquistar, no solo el consentimiento de Kaoru, sino su corazón, esa vez se quedaría con todo: el trabajo y la chica.

-_ No miras la carretera_ –amonestó Kaoru.

- _No puedo remediarlo _–confesó, sonriendo a medias-._ No puedo dejar de mirarte._

- _Pues más te vale que lo hagas_ –le dijo un poco seca-. _Te vas a tragar el desvío al pueblo del río._

No le quedó más remedio que concentrarse en cambiar el carril para llegar a tomar el desvío. A menos de un kilometro, estaba el puente.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Ehhh, llegarooon, espero ke no se hayan aburrido mucho.. pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo contiene lemon (ujujujuju)..._**

**_Muchisisisisismas gracias a todos los que me han mandado Reviews, se los agradesco mucho, eso me da mucho mas animo para continuar escribiendo nuevas historias para ustedes... (jajja me bajo mi etapa productiva porke tengo artas ideas pa otros fics U) _**

**_Nos taremos viendo pronto... _**

**_beshos_**

**_Matta ne..._**

****

**_PD: Porfaaaa actualicen pronto sus fics, ke me encanta leer... antes ke escritora soy lectora y y y y siempre me dejan en lo mejooooorr buuuuuaaaaaa TTTT) _**

****


	12. Chapter 12

**_Holas... Bueno aki ta el capitulo 12... Les aviso este fics tiene 15 capitulos... y kiero ke me digan si desean o no un epilogo pa empezar a escribirlo jejejeje...Bueno nos taremos viendo abajito... (hoy ando sin inspiracion...)_**

**_Avisos economicos: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece... u.u ATENCION ESTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA LEMON ASI KE ESTA DEBIDAMENTE SEÑALIZADO PARA A QUIENES NO LES GUSTE SE LO SALTEN..._**

**negrita y (...): Mis comentarios.  
**_cursiva: Dialogos.  
_"...": Pensamientos de los personajes...

* * *

**_Chantaje al Novio._**

**_CAPITULO 12._**

Llevaban una hora en el muelle, y ya estaban listos para empezar a navegar en la barcaza. No era grande pero tenia, como había dicho el agente, de todo y todo lujoso.

Habían dedicado veinte minutos a ver un vídeo, para familiarizarse con todos los aspectos de la navegación y el funcionamiento del barco y el resto del tiempo lo habían pasado recorriendo la propia casa flotante, viendo todos los muebles y aparatos, los distintos armarios y las provisiones que llevaban. Y, naturalmente aprendiendo el manejo del panel de mandos.

Por fin, con el equipaje a bordo y el folleto explicativo y el mapa en manos de Kaoru, el patrón Kenshin acababa de poner en marcha el motor, que era sorprendentemente silencioso y estaban apartándose suavemente del muelle. Kaoru tenia una increíble sensación de renovación a medida que el barco salía a aguas abiertas. Dejo los papeles y se acercó a proa un momento a admirar la anchura y belleza del río y volvió luego al interior, donde encontró a Kenshin al timón con una de sus raras y radiantes sonrisas.

- _¡Esto me encanta! –_exclamó, echándose en pelo con los dedos hacia atrás, mientras la brisa lo empujaba- _¡Es como si saliéramos de aventuras!._

Eso era exactamente lo que sentía Kenshin. Claro que empezaba a pensar que ir a cualquier parte con Kaoru, siempre tendría un aire de aventura, porque estaba llena de vida y respondía a todo imprevisto, no cesaba de sorprenderlo.

También la casa flotante lo había sorprendido gratamente. No había esperado tanto al optar por el río para alejar a Kaoru de su vida cotidiana y de su padre. Se había acordado de un programa dedicado a las distintas tipos de embarcaciones que había visto hace bastante y afortunadamente la realidad correspondía al recuerdo que tenia de la belleza salvaje del río, con la vasta anchura del curso principal, los curiosos meandros y la vegetación de las orillas prácticamente intacta desde la época de los samurais.

Una vez que Kaoru accedió a acompañarlo, Kenshin había tenido que pasarse horas al teléfono y gastarse una pequeña fortuna, para disponer en 24 horas escasas, no solo de la versión más lujosa del barco, sino de cosas que normalmente llevaban los turistas, como ropa de cama y toallas, comida y vino. Al final, le habría costado lo mismo pasar aquellos diez días con Kaoru en la suite nupcial del hotel más caro de Tokio, pero una vez visto en la realidad todo lo que había adquirido, incluida la reacción de ella, daba el dinero por muy bien empleado.

Sus ojos azules resplandecían como el cielo sobre sus cabezas y todo le parecía estupendo, desde el tiempo, hasta el río, pasando por el barco. Sobre todo, el barco. A Kenshin también le gustaba, tenia tres espacios: el del timón, decorado con estilo náutico, que servia de salón; el siguiente con armarios en pino rústico y encimeras de granito, para cocinar y comer, y el de popa en el que se encontraban el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño.

Del dormitorio sus pensamientos pasaron sin solución de continuidad a Kaoru, que estaba como a un metro de él, mirando el paisaje por la ventana panorámica. Se había quitado al fin la chaqueta pero, al hacerlo había sacado los faldones de la camisa por fuera ocultando su figura. De repente Kenshin necesitaba tenerla cerca muchísimo más cerca.

- _Ven aquí _–le dijo con voz suave, apartando una mano del timón para indicarle que se acercase.

Kaoru solo dudó un segundo antes de colocarse en el hueco que él había dejado entre su cuerpo y el timón. Kenshin volvió a poner la mano en el timón, cerrando el abrazo y ella apoyó la espalda contra su pecho y dando un suspiro de contento. Para ella no era una situación sexual, sino que la invadió un sentimiento de paz, era como si hubiera vuelto a casa de verdad.

Kenshin era su casa.

-_ Más te vale que no te relajes tanto_ –dijo él-. _Se supone que tú examinabas los canales, aparte de recordarme lo que se me esta olvidando ya._

- _¿Cómo que?_ –murmuro ella, entreabriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

- _Como qué lado es babor y cual es estribor. Y porque lado se supone que hay que cruzarse con los demás barcos. Veras viene uno cinco veces más grande que este, directo hacia nosotros y me parece que somos nosotros quienes debemos apartarnos._ – Kaoru dio un grito y miro por el visor. Efectivamente un yate enorme se les echaba encima, sin ninguna intensión, al parecer de variar el curso. Por suerte ella se acordaba bien de la explicación dada en el video de los derechos de paso.

-_ ¡A la derecha!_ –ordenó-. _Siempre debes pasar por la derecha, y siempre debes ceder el paso a los barcos a vela_.

-_ ¡Sí señor!_ –contestó Kenshin virando el timón. También el yate había empezado a virar, con lo que, finalmente se cruzaron muy sobrados de espacio.

- _Permíteme que te felicite_ –dijo él dándole un beso en la coronilla-. _Acabas de aprobar el examen de primer oficial_.

Era absurdo que aquello la llenara de felicidad, pero no había recibido demasiadas alabanzas a lo largo de su vida.

- ¡_Que bien lo vamos a pasar!._

- _No lo sabes tú bien. Así que date la vuelta y dame un beso._

- _¿Cómo? –_Kaoru estaba muy sorprendida.

- _Ya me has oído. Haz lo que dice tu capitán. No se toleran motines a bordo._

Kaoru trago saliva. Su platónico bienestar se convertía vertiginosamente en excitación. Se le acelero el corazón y una llamita interna empezó a difundir calor por todo su cuerpo, en unos instantes, Kenshin estaba llevándola de la amistad a la pasión más desenfrenada.

Se dio vuelta despacio, tratando de no resultar demasiado fácil, pero deseando cumplir aquella orden. Levanto la mirada hacia él al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba de puntillas, entreabriendo los labios al acercarse y cerrándolos fuertemente una vez en contacto con los de él. Kaoru empezó a besarlo suavemente y luego aumento gradualmente la presión, tratando de que abriera la boca, deseando encontrar su lengua. Dio un quejido al encontrarse con sus labios firmemente pegados y acabó por separar su boca de la de Kenshin y apartarse levemente mirándolo con reproche.

-_ Creo que no ha sido buena idea_ –fue la única explicación que le dio-. _Será mejor que vayas a deshacer el equipaje._

Pero ella no quería ir a ninguna parte, quería seguir donde estaba, entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, al verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión dolorosa, fue dándose cuenta de la crueldad que eso suponía para él, allí donde estaban, no podía hacer nada, salvo empeorar la situación.

- _Voy a cambiarme¿Te parece?_ –dijo, con mucha sensatez, aunque sin entusiasmo-._ Y luego prepararé algo para comer_ -ya había comprobado que los armarios de la cocina y el refrigerador que funcionaba con gas, estaban llenos.

-_ Bien pensado_ –le contestó él-. _Pon una botella de vino blanco a enfriar. Ah y pásame el mapa, antes de marcharte_ -su principal sentimiento era de frustración, no tenia ninguna gana de apartarse de él, quería besarlo, quería tocarlo, quería...

Se puso como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Kenshin podría perfectamente haberle pedido lo mismo que Jed, y ella lo habría hecho. Cuando Jed trato de empujarle la cabeza, le había dado tanto asco que había salido huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero no era asco lo que sentía al pensar en el sexo oral con Kenshin, sino excitación, de todos modos, le agradecía mucho que no se lo hubiera pedido. Revelaba su consideración para con ella, y que su interés no era exclusivamente sexual.

Kaoru puso su bolsa encima de la cama y empezó a sacar las cosas. Al aparecer el bikini rosa, no lo dudó. Por mucho que apreciara que Kenshin tuviera sentimientos no sexuales por ella, no era cuestión de que entre ellos reinara solamente la consideración (**NA: mish esta niña... ).**

A solas con el timón, Kenshin soltaba todo el aire que le parecía haber estado reteniendo antes. Menuda ocurrencia había tenido. Pedirle a Kaoru que lo besara, cuando estaban en medio del maldito río y él tenia entre manos el timón del barco, ése no era momento ni lugar para una escena romántica y, además, el romanticismo se había ido al traste en cuanto los labios de Kaoru se posaron con aquella avidez sobre los suyos, gracias a Dios, había seguido con los suyos cerrados, porque, de no ser así, todo se habría ido a la punta del cerro.

No dudaba que Kaoru se habría avenido a librarle de la instantánea y dolorosa erección que se le había presentado. Era evidente que también ella estaba muy excitada. Pero ninguno de los métodos que se le ocurrían para solucionarlo le iba a conquistar las simpatías de Kaoru en el futuro. Hay un tiempo y un lugar para ese tipo de satisfacciones y ésos claramente no lo eran. Su objetivo para los próximos diez días no consistía únicamente en la seducción sino en la construcción de una relación total.

- ¿_Te acuerdas de esto Kenshin?._

Antes de volverse ya sabia que habría problemas.

No, no se acordaba, pero lo reconoció al verlo. ¡Más lazos, dos en sus caderas, y un tercero entre sus suculentos pechos, y los tres responsables de impedir que aquellos retazos de tela se despegaran de su precioso cuerpo.

Kenshin había visto algunos bikinis sugerentes, pero ése era algo aparte. Siempre lo había sido, pero aún resultaba peor, al haber madurado la figura de la portadora. Y lo gracioso era el ingenuo color rosa de la prenda. Casi tan subido como el de las mejillas de Kaoru, que evidentemente no se había enfriado.

-_ Ya veo por qué me costaba tanto no lanzarme sobre ti cuando tenías diecisiete años_ –murmuró de forma apenas intangible.

- _¿De verdad?_ –pregunto ella, dando unos pasos hacía él. Al moverse, aquellos pechos tan inadecuadamente enfundados cobraron vida propia que habrían corrompido a un asceta **(NA: Si no me ekivoco un asceta es aquel ke se aleja de los "placeres carnales" y en general todo tipo de placeres para vivir en abstinencias en razón de un principio mayor...).**

- _¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?. Pero tengo que prevenirte, Kaoru, si sigues acercándote, van a ocurrir cosas que más tarde lamentaremos los dos, puedo ver los titulares de mañana: "¡El Barco del amor se va a pique¡Amantes ahogados desnudos en el río!"._

Kaoru dejo de avanzar, no por sus palabras, sino porque en ese momento se cruzaron con otra casa flotante que pasó a babor, bastante cerca. Había un hombre al timón y tres adolescentes tomando sol en la cubierta superior. Al pasar vieron a Kaoru y Kenshin a través de la amplia ventana panorámica de su propio barco y los tres, una chica y dos chicos, se les quedaron mirando. Uno de los chicos silbó.

Kenshin los saludó con la mano. Kaoru se quedó clavada al suelo, furiosamente sonrojada. Al desaparecer el otro barco Kenshin le pregunto.

- _Y¿Qué vas a hacer?_ –él no se sentía con fuerzas para resistirse, si ella insistía.

-_ Yo... creo que voy a ponerme unas bermudas y una camis_eta.

-_ Una chica sensata_ –dijo él. A su cuerpo no le gustaba la idea, pero a su cabeza sí.

- _¿Tu quieres que sea una chica sensata Kenshin?_

-_ No._

-_ Bien_ –le contestó ella con sentimiento, y siempre sonrojada, pero sonriente dio media vuelta y se fue. Él se quedo mirando al vacío un momento y luego se hecho a reír.

-_ Tú espera hasta que el barco este parado y a salvo y verás_ –gritó. Kaoru asomo la cabeza de nuevo en el salón, pero únicamente la cabeza.

- _¿Me va a aplicar un correctivo capitán?_

- _Puedes estar segura._

- _¿Antes o después de comer?._

- Uno antes y otro después.

- _Ooooh _–exclamó ella, formando un circulo sumamente provocativo con los labios.

-_ Ah, sí eso también._

-_ ¿Cómo?._

- _Eso es algo que yo sé y que a ti te toca averiguar. Verás, tengo el pálpito de que eres ese tipo de chica que se aburre fácilmente de un hombre. ¡Y eso no puede ser, si buscamos la estabilidad y el compromiso!._

Kaoru pasó los siguientes tres cuartos de hora en un estado de total desquiciamiento sentimental y sexual. Ése fue el tiempo que le costó a Kenshin dejar el barco sujeto a una pequeña ensenada. Su cuerpo seguía deseándolo intensamente y sus emociones estaban disparadas.

Kenshin la deseaba, y además, deseaba llegar a un compromiso entre ambos. Ya no hacia falta que siguiera prescindiendo de su amor por él. No tenia que esconder sus sentimientos. Por primera vez en muchos años, podía darse el lujo de manifestarlos.

Estaba terminando de repartir unas lonchas de carne asada fría en dos platos, con ensalada, cuando entró él. Se quedo parado dentro de la cocina, mirándola y sin decir nada pero con expresión de avidez.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ –tuvo que decir ella, halagada y turbada a la vez.

-_ ¿Sigues llevando ese bikini debajo de la ropa?._

-_ Sí¿Por qué?._

- _¿Te apetece darte un chapuzón conmigo antes de comer?._

-_ ¿En el río?. ¡Estarás de broma!. El agua estará helada a estas alturas del año._

-_ Precisamente de eso se trata. De refrescarnos un poco para poder comer primero._

- _¿Tanta hambre tienes?._

- _Mmm..._ –primero le clavó aquellos ojos dorados en los suyos y luego la recorrió lentamente con la mirada. Y ella se sintió desnudada.

---------- AQUI COMIENZA EL LEMON...----------

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Kaoru empezaron a vibrar, y en cada una de sus zonas erógenas se disparo una alarma. No era posible que Kenshin pretendieran que se sentaran a comer en el estado en que la estaba viendo.

-_ Sí_ –acabó por decir-, _me muero de hambre._

-_ Ah_ –ella se sentía desmoralizada y defraudada. Apartó la vista de él, llena de confusión.

- _Así que, olvídate de la lechuga y quítatelos._

-_ ¿Qué?._

-_ Los pantalones, y la camiseta_ –le ordenó-. _El bikini, no. Me reservo ese placer._

- _Pero ¿aquí?._

-_ Aquí mismo ahora mismo._

Aunque las bermudas tenían la cinturilla elástica, a Kaoru le costó un poco hacerlas pasar de las caderas. Las dejó caer al suelo y dio un paso para salir de ella, la camiseta tenia que sacársela por la cabeza y al hacerlo le dio la sensación de que se movía en cámara lenta. Sentía un peso extraordinario en el cuerpo, en los pechos al levantar los brazos y unirse aquellos. En el par de segundos durante los que tuvo la cara tapada, pero el cuerpo al descubierto tuvo sensaciones aun más extrañas. Sentía la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo, su deseo le llegaba en oleadas, como el mar, pero de calor. Y encendían en ella una respuesta tan intensa que esa vez nada podría interponerse. Aunque aparecieran extraños a espiar.

Cuando tiró la camiseta, Kenshin dijo:

- _Acércate._

Y ella acudió directamente a sus brazos, y a un beso que no se parecía en nada al que ella le había dado hace una hora. Era un beso que no trataba de persuadir, ni mostraba ternura alguna, solo la ferocidad brillaba en él, ese beso provocó la abolición de cuando Kaoru creía saber sobre la técnica del amor. O sobre el amor.

Porque, si realmente era el amor lo que la impulsaba hacia ese hombre o quizás contra ese hombre, entonces el amor era la emoción más peligrosa que pudiera existir, bastante más que la ira. Su intensidad la convertía en violenta y estaba cargada de posibilidades de autodestrucción. Ninguno de sus dos encuentros anteriores con Kenshin la habían preparado para aquello... para aquella pasión poderosa y omnívora.

Kaoru comenzó a devolverle el beso..., o, mejor dicho, a corresponder a su asalto oral, con la misma brutalidad que él hundiéndole los dedos en el pelo, clavándole las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. También él se apoderó entonces de su cabello negro, enroscándolo en una de sus manos y obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, separándole así la boca de la suya, y el cuello y la espalda de su propio cuerpo... todo para poder contemplarla a su placer mientras con la otra mano soltaba el lazo que llevaba entre sus pechos.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos y él volvió a acercársela para besarla, pasándole el brazo libre por la cintura e incorporándola con ímpetu. Kaoru puso ambas manos en su nuca y se pego a él frotando sus pechos desnudos con los pezones erectos, contra su tórax. Mientras tanto temblaba al sentir la lengua de Kenshin tomar posesión de su boca y su pene endurecido contra su vientre. Sin saber muy bien cómo, descubrió que sus pies se habían despegado del suelo y que él la estaba llevando a popa, con ella aun abrazada fuertemente a su cuello. En cuanto legaron al dormitorio, Kenshin se soltó, la dejo sobre la cama, en un estado de anhelante pasividad inducida por la propia excitación y se quitó la ropa rápidamente para luego acabar de desnudarla a ella.

Desde luego no llevó mucho tiempo soltar los dos lazos del bikini. A Kaoru le pareció que se le paraba el corazón mientras él se la quedaba mirando. Fue como si transcurriera una eternidad.

-_ Qué bella eres_ –le oyó decir al fin, momento en el que empezó a acariciarla con una insospechada delicadeza, pasando con las yemas de los dedos por donde su mirada había pasado antes.

Kaoru respondió con un gemido y tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos, para mordérselos al momento siguiente, cuando Kenshin sustituyó las manos por la boca. A pesar de ello, gritó... gritó al sentir un placer desconocido y agudo. Los labios y la lengua de Kenshin la hacia sentir bella, sensual y amada profundamente amada.

- _Kenshin _–su voz era un quejido, porque su amor demandaba una comunicación física-. _Kenshin por favor..._

Al pasar él a la penetración, volvió a pronunciar su nombre, que resonó por todo el barco, y seguramente en torno a ellos, por el río, por las márgenes y en respuesta él dijo también el nombre de Kaoru cuando ambos alcanzaron juntos el clímax, expresándole en aquel momento de demoledora intimidad cuando significaba él, que era con ella, no con una mujer con quien deseaba hacer el amor.

-_ Es maravilloso_ –le dijo en un murmullo, al cabo de unos minutos abrazada a él-. _Eres maravilloso._

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Bueno... otro capitulo mas jjaja espero ke les haya gustado..._**

**_Respodiendo a sus preguntas Este no es el final... kedan unos cuantos capitulos mas , y dependiendo de ustedes un epilogo asi ke tienen de mi pa rato y ahora subi el primer capitulo de una nueva historia y estoy empezando a hacer un one shot... aer como resulta XDDD_**

**_Muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews me animan cada vez mas a continuar escribiendo...  
nos taremos viendo pronto...  
_**

**_matta ne..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Holaaaaa... perdon por la demora de este capitulo, pero he estado un pokitin ocuapda con lo de la universidad... Si se qque ya los tengo listo este fics.. pero mi cabeza anda en otro lado.._**

**_Pero ya no las hago esperar mas, asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo..._**

**_Pero antes.. Ya saben Ruruoni Kenshin no me pertenece.. yo solo ocupo sus personajes... Aaahhh, antes ke se me olvide Este capitulo contendra Lemon, pero para que los tiernos ojos de los ke no les gustan ese tipo de escenas esta debidamente marcado el termino e inicio de estas... mmmm Algo mas ke se me olvide... AAah de veras. Les doy a las gracias a todos lo que han mandado reviews... se los agradesco mucho me dan muchos animos para seguir escribirndo nuevas historias... _**

**_ya saben la simbologia pero no esta demas repetirla... _**

**negrita y (): mis comentarios.**

_cursiva: dialogos..._

"...": Pensamiento de los personajes...

_**Yaps.. les dejo el capitulo 13 de mi fics...**_

_**Cuidense... nos vemos abajo...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chantaje al Novio. **_

_**CAPITULO 13.**_

Maravilloso...

"Ella si que es maravillosa" seria un pensamiento que cruzara por la mente de Kenshin una y otra vez durante los siguientes días. Maravillosa como compañera, como amante y oh sorpresa, maravillosa escuchando. Con ella sentía ganas de hablar, de confiarle cosas que nunca había dicho antes a nadie, por miedo a desacreditarse o que se rieran de él.

Ya hacia dos días que le había contado la historia de su vida, desde su nacimiento en un pueblecito del sur de Japón, como hijo de una madre soltera. Su Madre, Kane, era la oveja negra de una familia de campesinos, una adolescente desvergonzada, que andaba detrás de los hombres desde los 14 años, y que tuvo un hijo de padre desconocido, incluso para ella, que no estaba segura de su identidad, pero que debido al color del cabello de Kenshin pensaban que era un escocés. No había mas indicios que la estatura del niño y el color de sus cabellos, que no correspondía a las características de ningún japonés que hubiese pasado por ese pueblo. A Kane le gustaban los hombres altos, claro que también le gustaban los bajos, los gordos, los ricos, los pobres...

Como sus aventuras continuaron, además de la murmuración de todo el pueblo, sus padres acabaron por echarla de casa, a ella y al pequeño bastardo. Kane se marcho a Tokio y trato de encontrar trabajo para mantenerse a si misma y a su hijo, pero, ante las dificultades, acabó cayendo en la prostitución. Kenshin se acordaba perfectamente de las noches en las que lo mantenían despierto en su cama los ruidos que llegaban de la habitación contigua, donde los clientes estaban usando o pegando a su madre. Terminaría muerta a manos de un borracho, cuando el niño no tenia más de siete años.

- _¡Pobrecito mío! _–había exclamando Kaoru cuando llegó a ese punto de la narración, abrazándolo-. _¡Pobre criatura!._

Él le devolvió el abrazo, entendiendo, por primera vez en su vida, por qué le producía una reacción tan visceral la violencia contra las mujeres.

El resto de la historia era mucho más fácil de contar. Sus abuelos lo recogieron, pero avergonzados de su existencia lo enviaron a vivir con unos parientes lejanos en Kyoto. Estos lo habían tolerado y por lo menos, lo enviaron al colegio. Kenshin descubrió allí, que tenia una facilidad para los idiomas, y se volcó a aprender cuantos más mejor. En cuanto pudo se independizó de sus parientes, cosa que ellos agradecieron mucho, y no había vuelto a verlos. En cuanto a sus abuelos, ya hacia mucho tiempo que había averiguado que habían fallecido.

-_ ¡Que pena!_ –fue la reacción de Kaoru-._ Les habría gustado mucho verte ahora, enterarse de cómo has salido adelante en la vida._

La comprensión y el cariño con los que escuchaba aquella historia tan sórdida, lo habían conmovido. Tenia buen corazón, un corazón tierno. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo buena madre que iba a ser. También él le pregunto por su madre. Pero ella no sabia mucho más que él de Kane. Unicamente que se había criado en varias casas de acogida porque era huérfana. No había sabido nunca de ningún pariente.

Kenshin suponía que el haber conocido toda la vida la pobreza y no haber tenido nunca mucho cariño habían convertido a la madre de Kaoru en un ser duro.

A Dios gracias, Kaoru no se le parecía en nada. Y tampoco había heredado mucho de su padre, salvo quizás su inteligencia y su gusto por la vida.

La verdad era que a bordo la actividad principal iba siendo hacer el amor, en todos los lugares y posturas imaginables, salvo la cubierta. A Kaoru le gustaba la intimidad. De vez en cuando, se sentían culpables y navegaban un ratito, hasta que encontraban otra ensenada discreta en la que lanzar el ancla. Él había leído el primer capitulo de una de las novelas que llevaba, y echado el sedal un par de veces. Kaoru pasaba bastante tiempo cocinando. Todavía no se habían acercado a tierra, no les había apetecido, pero la verdad era que ya estaban a lunes, cómo volaba el tiempo.

De todos modos, para el miércoles por la noche sí que Kenshin tenia mesa reservada en uno de los restaurantes de la orilla, puesto que era el cumpleaños de Kaoru. Y de Tokio había ido con varios regalos comprados. Esperaba que no se hubiese precipitado con uno de ellos, pero el miércoles ya quedaría muy poco tiempo y no tendría más remedio que lanzarse. ¿Se habría enamorado de él Kaoru, como dijo que podría suceder?.

No había pronunciado esas palabras, pero una o dos veces Kenshin la había sorprendido mirándolo con esa dulce expresión de adoración que tanto lo trastornaba. Cierto que otras veces lo miraba con ojos vacíos de ninguna otra cosa que no fuera la más pura lujuria. Eso si que estaba seguro que sentia. Ojalá no fuera lo único.

- _¡Ya estás otra vez haciendo lo mismo!._ –Kenshin levanto la cabeza que tenia pegada a una toalla extendida sobre la cubierta y vio unos finos tobillos y luego unas preciosas pantorrillas.

-_ ¿Haciendo qué? _–pregunto, haciéndose sombra con una mano, para seguir mirando piernas arriba.

-_ ¡Nada!._

La mirada de él había seguido subiendo y respondió con una sonrisa más a lo que veía que a lo que oía. Llevaba un par de pantalones muy cortitos, de otro de esos colores pastel, esos eran malvas, y una camiseta que no le tapaba el ombligo, a rayas blancas y malva, y que era una invitación, puesto que bastaba con que moviera un poco los brazos para que vislumbrara la curva inferior de sus pechos. A bordo nunca llevaba nada y durante el crucero, a Kenshin le bastaba con mirarla para excitarse cosa que tampoco podía ocultar cuando no llevaba puesto mas que un traje de baño** (NA: No sé si ustedes han visto unos ke son como boxer apretaditos, pero que son trajes de baño, kien haya visto una peli o documental de Brasil los debe haber visto, emmm ya me puse babosa Kiero ke mi novio use uno asip TT.TT...)** afortunadamente en ese momento estaba echado boca abajo.

- _Para eso me apunte a estas vacaciones¿no te acuerdas? _–le pregunto-_ para no hacer nada, precisamente._

- _Pero no todo el tiempo. A ver ¿qué otras actividades útiles tienes planeadas para hoy?._

-_ Pues... esta tarde, voy a dedicarme intensamente a la pesca. Nos estamos quedando sin comida._

-_ Si no es más que la una. Los peces no pican hasta la puesta de sol. Faltan muchas horas._

- _Bueno, en ese caso¿por qué no te hechas aquí conmigo para que podamos concentrarnos en tomar el sol?. Te quitas toda esa ropa, y conseguirás un precioso bronceado sin marcas_ **(NA: No kiere na este hombre no?)** –al no conseguir respuesta insistió.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ –preguntó, impacientándose-._ No va a verte nadie. Si no recuerdo mal, anoche solo llevabas un delantal cuando serviste la cena._

- _Eso es diferente_ –le dijo ella muy digna-._ Anoche era por la noche. Y además no quiero tener cáncer de piel dentro de diez años._

- _Tengo una cremita..._ –sugirió él resuelto a conseguir que se quitara la ropa-._ Podría darte un poquito en la espalda y luego otro poquito en todos esos rincones difíciles de alcanzar_ –añadió en un todo sugerente.

-_ A ver... ¡Valiente porquería! _–exclamo Kaoru-. _Esto es peor que no ponerse nada. Aceite de coco, para freírte mejor¡y un factor de protección cuatro!. No sirve para nada Kenshin._

- _Bueno a ti no te sirve, pero a mi sí. Anda dame a mi un poco en la espalda, yo ahí no llego de verdad._

Volvió a tenderse boca abajo y aguardo. Y siguió aguardando a la espera de que se moviera o al menos dijera algo. Por fin volvió a incorporarse y vio que Kaoru lo miraba muy seria.

- _¿Qué te pasa?_ –preguntó muy sorprendido de que encontrarla inapetente. ¡no le encajaba en absoluto!.

- _Nada. Yo... esto... bueno, de acuerdo _–le contestó y dio un suspiro.

Sonaba como si se resignara a hacerlo por él aunque no le apetecía en absoluto.

Al tomar la botella de aceite, Kaoru era consciente de que no debería hacer lo que iba a hacer. Se trataba de una fantasía y habría debido seguir siendo una fantasía, llevarla a la practica podría arrastrarlos a un conflicto grave.

Desde luego en los días que habían pasado embarcados, había tenido oportunidades de tocar todo su cuerpo y de besarlo. Pero ese capricho era algo muy serio, que exigía mucho, se requería que se entregara por completo a la sensualidad, hacían falta habilidad y gracia y osadía. Era precisamente una entrega total, un amor absoluto.

Por eso precisamente era peligroso, ella lo iniciaría pero no estaba en su mano encausar las cosas. Era una invitación a lo imprevisto, a lo desconocido. ¿Qué pasaría si, al perder el control se le escapaba una afirmación de su amor por él¿Y si la intensidad de sus sentimientos asustaba a Kenshin y volvía a espantarlo?. Una vez más.

Estabilidad y compromiso eran una cosa, la obsesión otra muy distinta.

No, la verdad era que no debería hacerlo. Su sentido común se lo advertía. Estaba poniendo en juego su felicidad por un poco de placer físico, por desgracia, el sentido común nunca había tenido ni la mitad de fuerza que las emociones que Kenshin despertaba en ella, había acariciado aquella fantasía durante demasiado tiempo: tenia una vida propia era mas fuerte que ella.

**--------------ATENCION AKI COMIENZA EL LEMON----------------**

El que suspiro fue Kenshin, en previsión del placer que esperaba, ya que Kaoru finalmente se había agachado con la botella de aceite en la mano. Él tenia la cabeza apoyada en las manos, vuelta hacia la izquierda con los ojos entornados, la vio verter unas gotas en la mano derecha y cerro los ojos, para mejor concentrarse en el regalo que le esperaba a su espalda.

Pero entonces ella hizo algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. En lugar de extender la mano desde donde se hallaba, Kaoru puso una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Kenshin y se sentó sin miramientos sobre sus glúteos, presionando su pelvis contra la cubierta produciéndole una fiera mezcla de placer y dolor.

"¡Demonios!"

Hizo una mueca, sin decir nada y trato de relajar toda su musculatura...

Kaoru renuncio a seguir dilatando el instante de empezar a tocarlo, ya que iba a interpretar y dirigir su propio guión, lo haría con toda la destreza de que fuera capa. Confiando en su larga practica del masaje, procuró apartar la atención de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en cambio en sus manos. Empezó por relajar los hombros y omoplatos de Kenshin para luego, ir descendiendo lentamente por la columna.

- _Aaay... qué bien_ –gimió a cámara lenta el masajeado-. _Te podrías ganar la vida con esto._

- _He practicado muchisimo._

_- ¿Ah sí¿Dónde¿Cuándo?_.

-_ Cuando trabajaba en un sauna._ –él levantó la cabeza como si le hubieran pinchado y ella le obligo a apoyarla de nuevo en las manos.

- _Era broma, luego te cuento, no puedo hablar y concentrarme en esto al mismo tiempo_ –y era cierto. Él tacto de la piel y los músculos de Kenshin bajo sus manos, más el pensar en lo que quería hacerle, la estaban excitando de tal modo que apenas podía pensar.

- _Voy a pasar a tus piernas –_le previno y se levantó de donde estaba para arrodillarse a sus pies.

Con suma atención y delicadeza le masajeo primero los dedos de los pies luego la planta y el arco, los tobillos, las pantorrillas, las corvas y las rodillas y finalmente los muslos. El erotismo de su tarea la tenían fuera de su, y hacia mucho que Kenshin no decía palabra aunque a veces se le escapaban una especie de lamentos.

- _Date la vuelta _–le ordenó, después de situarse a un lado. Él abrió los ojos lo justo para encontrarse con los de ella.

- _No creo que sea buena idea_ –balbució.

-_ Yo creo que sí _–insistió Kaoru. Entonces abrió los ojos un poco más y, dando un suspiro que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, se dio vuelta.

-_ Maravilloso _–murmuró, mirándolo extasiada. Kenshin se la quedo mirando a su vez un buen rato, y al cabo, se incorporo, se quito la prenda que llevaba y volvió a tenderse.

-_ Mímame _–susurró, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Y ella lo hizo, lo hizo con sensualidad imaginación e impecable exquisitez técnica** (NA: Ustedes se imaginaran ke hizo ella no? Es ke me da mucha pena escribir y describir esop n/n)**. En algún momento también ella se quito la ropa pero no le permitió tocarla de ninguna forma.

- _Esta es mi fantasía _–masculló ella, retirándole las manos y obligándole a que siguiera con ellas extendidas impacientemente junto al cuerpo.

De todos modos, aunque las manos se morían por tocarla, el contemplar a Kaoru, haciendo otro tanto con él, tan imperiosamente, lo excitaba como nunca se había excitado, naturalmente, eyaculó, pero su decadente seductora no pareció darle mayor importancia, sencillamente, siguió, volviendo a excitarlo hasta que tuvo de nuevo una erección completa.

Y finalmente, volvió a sentarse a caballo sobre él, y ensartó la torturada carne de Kenshin en su propio cuerpo, para entonces, la cabeza y el cuerpo de él seguían caminos separados y lo único que estaba a su alcance era mirarla, contemplarla cabalgándolo con total desenfreno, admirar sus pechos relucientes por haber recorrido con ellos todo el cuerpo de él ungido en aceite.

-_ Kaoru –_trató de avisarla, porque de nuevo estaba a punto del clímax.

Pero no hacia falta que se preocupara porque ella ya estaba alcanzando el suyo, jadeando a grandes bocanadas, tensando los muslos y glúteos al comenzar los espasmos. Él gimió al notar la fuerza de las convulsiones y se abandono a sus propias sensaciones, de modo tal que sus respectivos orgasmos se potenciaron mutuamente. Después de toda aquella violencia, Kaoru se derrumbó hacia delante y su pelo cayó como una cortina sobre su cara y el pecho de Kenshin. Siguieron jadeando unos minutos, pero finalmente, se tranquilizaron y permanecieron quietos, agotados ambos. A Kenshin no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre el genero de sentimientos que Kaoru experimentaba hacia él.

**-------- AKI TERMINA EL LEMON----------**

Una lujuria así no era confundible **(NA: Pueden los hombres llegar a ser más estúpidos ¬¬).** Aunque su corazón o su amor propio o ambos, sufrieron un poquito Kenshin aceptaba la situación. Kaoru había amado y aquel amor pervivió durante años después de la perdida del amado **(NA: y dale con esop, parece que no escucha a Kaoru u.u)**. Tal vez se hubiera quedado sin la capacidad de amar, como le había sucedido a él.

Pero eso no equivalía a decir que no quisiera casarse. Para empezar¿se daría cuenta de la diferencia entre querer a alguien y desearlo?. A fin de cuentas, seguía siendo poco más que una chiquilla. Así que Kenshin la abrazó y le dijo que era maravillosa, Kaoru no le contestó limitándose a acurrucarse contra él. Bueno, por lo menos había dejado de llorar cuando hacían el amor.

- _Y ahora_ – le dijo suavemente, al cabo de un rato apartándole el pelo de la cara, para verle los ojos-._ ¿Me vas a contar cómo aprendiste a dar masajes como una profesional?. _–El pecho de Kaoru se henchió con un suspiro.

-_ Aprendí mirando a Megumi que venia a atender a Sano_ –confesó-. _Cuando pasamos por una temporada en que Megumi estaba haciendo su practica en otra ciudad así que un día me ofrecí a darle yo el masaje y, así fue hasta que se fueron._

Algo crujió dentro de Kenshin al oír aquello. Pensó en Kaoru, haciéndole a Sano, todo lo que acababa de hacer con él y toda la benevolencia hacia el luchador se convirtió en unos oscurisimos celos, terriblemente escoceses.

- _¿Ah sí?_. –Se le debió notar mucho en la voz, porque Kaoru irguió enseguida la cabeza, que había vuelto a apoyar en su pecho.

-_ Eh, que no es lo que estas pensando. Los masajes que le daba a Sano no tenían nada que ver con sexo, Megumi me hubiese matado_. – Kaoru se había asustado al ver la actitud de Kenshin y trataba desesperadamente de establecer contacto visual para comprobar las explicaciones que le daba estaban haciéndole efecto -. _Por favor Kenshin créeme; lo que acabamos de hacer no lo había hecho con ningún hombre, acaso se te olvida que me entregue a ti siendo virgen. Has sido el primero, he tenido mucho tiempo la fantasía de hacerlo contigo, y al fin he reunido el valor para llevarla a cabo._

Kenshin saboreo aquella confesión, disfrutando de la escalada de su vanidad sexual. Se trataba de algo que Kaoru le había reservado. Nadie más la había visto así no la había sentido así.

-_ ¿Por qué necesitaba Sano masajes?_ – de su voz habían desaparecido la dureza y el escepticismo. Sentía simplemente curiosidad. Con un pequeño suspiro, esa vez de alivio, ella volvió a reclinarse contra él y él le acaricio la cabeza.

- _Tenia un problema con sus manos. Debido a las constantes luchas callejeras que tenia, sus manos quedaron resentidas, por lo cual necesitaba esos masajes para que sus articulaciones pudieran volver poco a poco a la normalidad._

- _Ya. Y ¿cómo lo conociste?._

- _Ah, pues lo conocía desde pequeña. Yo siempre he ido mucho a la playa y el trabajaba en un sitio de comida para llevar. Sanosuke no podía trabajar en nada a jornada completa, por su lesión. Bueno, lo cierto es que él fue muy amable conmigo, un verano que tenia un disgusto muy grande y desde entonces iba a verlo siempre que tenia vacaciones en el colegio, era muy fácil hablar con él._

- _¿Y se te insinúo?._

-_ No, jamas._

- _Pero le tienes que haber parecido atractiva._

- _Sí más adelante me dijo que le había gustado siempre. Y que estaba muy feliz de tener una "hermanita" como yo, mal que mal había logrado que al fin se entendiera con Megumi, cual de los dos era más terco._

-_ ¿Era bastante mayor que tú, no?._

- _No tanto, aunque de todas maneras no aparentaba su edad._

- _Entonces ¿cuánto te demoraste en enamorarte de él después de mí?._

- _Acaso no escuchas, nunca me enamore de él, Sano era mi hermano mayor. Lo que paso es que luego de lo que sucedió aquel día, después de hablar contigo, me fui corriendo a verlo, para contarle mis penas. Pero él se marchaba ya al norte, junto a Megumi, así que me dejaron acompañarlos, porque les daba miedo que hiciera alguna tontería, si no tenia a alguien con quien desahogarme. Yo vivía en su casa cuando tu llegaste, Kenshin, pero no vivía con él. Él dormía en su cama con Megumi, y yo en el sofá._

Kenshin decidió dejar en tema, no creía que pudiera llegar a entender la relación de Kaoru con Sanosuke, seria que cada persona sentía el amor de forma diferente, para él la pasión era un ingrediente imprescindible, no podía renunciar a él, por Tomoe había sentido autentica obsesión, y nunca llamaría amor a algo más débil que aquello.

Muchas veces había pensado que lo que Kaoru necesitaba era un padre dentro del amante, un hombre de mas edad y con mayor experiencia y estabilidad que ella que pudiera darle seguridad. Eso era una ventaja para él puesto que podía perfectamente cumplir ese papel, ser mentor y amante al mismo tiempo.

- _Ya que estamos con el tema _–le dijo afectuosamente-, _dime a qué tipo de compromiso te referías cuando dijiste que lo andabas buscando._

El corazón de Kaoru le había dado un salto dentro del pecho, e inmediatamente, la que se puso de pie de un brinco fue ella. Recogió su ropa y se la puso rápidamente, quedándose de pie. Hasta no estar vestida no dirigió la vista a Kenshin, a su perturbadora desnudez cetrina, que seguía reluciente, con el rastro de la fantasía de Kaoru hecha realidad.

- _¿Qué... en qué tipo de compromiso piensas tú? –_pregunto ella, a su vez, aterrada. ¿Acabaría de echarlo a perder con su osadía erótica¿O eran sus revelaciones respecto a Sano¿En qué pensaba Kenshin¿Por qué había hecho semejante pregunta?.

- _Lo habitual _–dijo él muy sereno-. _Amistad primero, enfocada al matrimonio y los hijos._

-_ ¡Ah!_ –exclamo ella, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir-_ ¡Ah, bien!. No sabia... no creía... no tenia ni idea... de que pensabas en el matrimonio y en los hijos, eso es._- el se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo y clavando sus ojos dorados en los de ella.

-_ ¿Tú no?._- el corazón de Kaoru galopaba como un loco. De repente todos los sueños parecían posibles.

-_ Sí, claro que sí. Los quiero._

-_ ¿Cuándo?._

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ –aquello era demasiado, el corazón volvió a parar en seco.

- _Que si estas interesada en casarte y tener hijos pronto, o quieres dejar para más adelante. Me doy cuenta de que eres aún muy joven, y_...

¿Cómo contestar esa pregunta¿Podía decirle "Me casaría contigo mañana mismo", o "Hazme un niño esta noche"?.

Esa ultima apasionada barbaridad se convirtió en una poderosa tentación, pero Kaoru supo resistirse. No pensaba jugarles una pasada así a sus hijos. Sus hijos tendrían un padre de cuyo cariño y deseo de paternidad ella estuviera segura.

-_ No creo que la edad tenga mucho que ver con eso_ –le contestó finalmente-. _Con tal de estar segura._

-_ ¿Segura de qué?._

- _De que la otra persona me quiere y me necesita de verdad._

- _¿Y te ama, no¿Esta enamorada de ti? _–preguntó Kenshin una vez más desconcertado.

-_ Eso seria maravilloso por supuesto. Pero hay veces que eso llega con el tiempo _–"Dios mío ilumíname", pensaba al hablar porque ya sabía que él no la amaba. Se lo había dicho prácticamente, todavía no había olvidado a aquella Tomoe. Era evidente que estaba considerando lo que ella le acababa de decir, pero una vez más su rostro era inescrutable.

-_ Entonces, si te dijera que te quiero y necesito¿A ti te bastaría por ahora?._

- _¿Lo estas diciendo ahora?._

-_ Lo digo ahora._

- _¿Me estás pidiendo de verdad _–los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron mucho- _que me case contigo?._

-_ Te lo estoy pidiendo_. – A Kaoru se le doblaron las rodillas y acabó apoyándose en ellas a su lado.

-_ Dios mío._- Susurro. Su reacción casi le hizo reír.

- _¿Eso es un sí o un no?._

-_ Sí. No. Sí.._.

-_ Tengo que reconocer que me halagaría que estuvieras más segura._

-_ Pero¿Tu estas seguro que esto es lo que realmente quieres?_ –le preguntó ella, con voz aun ahogada de emoción.

- _Kaoru, amor mío..._ –la rodeo con sus brazos y la tendió en la toalla, junto a él, apartándole el pelo suavemente de la cara y la besó en la boca-._ Estoy loco por ti. Cásate conmigo. Cuanto antes._

- _¿Cuánto antes?._

- _En cuanto se puedan hacer todos los trámites._

Kaoru sintió que iba a estallar de alegría. En ese momento, ni siquiera le hacia falta que le hablara de amor. Hay veces en que las palabras son solo palabras. En cambio el cariño con el que la miraba y la firmeza de su voz y de sus palabras daban alas y fuerzas a su alma. El amor llegaría, estaba segura. Su amor bastaría para los dos.

_¿Y la joven responde...?_ –le recordó él.

- _Como tú quieras Kenshin _– le dijo acariciándole una mejilla con dedos temblorosos.

- _Quiero que seas mi mujer ante la ley y todos los demás, porque desde que te hice el amor por primera vez te convertiste en mía._ –Afirmo él, serenamente, y el corazón de Kaoru dijo "amen".

**_CONTINUARA... _**

**_

* * *

Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, porque se los subi con arto cariño eh? mmmm Bueno no se olvende de dejarme artos reviews, espero poder terminar el nuevo capitulo de Casi perfecto para mañana sino me tendran ke esperar un pokito mas, porke aun me falta harto para terminarlo... _**

**_Saludos a todos los que me dejan reviews.. n/n son muy amables..._**

**_me despido hasta la proxima_**

**_beshitos_**

**_matta ne _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Holaaaaaaaas, bueno aki les traigo el penultimo capitulo de este fics... shiiiiiii keda un solo capitulo para terminar... asi ke empiecen a decir si desean o no el epilogo jejejeje _**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews ke me han dejado, me suben mucho el animo y seguire escribiendo song fics... jejeje ya toy pensando en uno :P _**

**_Con respecto a Casi Perfecto, lamento mi demora, pero espero mañana tenerles listo el capitulo y subirselos u.u pero he tenido demaciados atados y peleas y no me he podido concentrar u.u.._**

**_Como ya saben pero es deber decir, Ruroini Kenshin no me pertence u.u (aunke la vane chan, me dio una pagina donde descargar los discos y en eso toy aunke suben uno por semana ya van en el 5 n.n) _**

**_Ya saben:_**

**negrita y (): mis comentarios  
**_cursiva: dialogos.  
_"..."**_: pensamientos de los personajes...  
creo ke no se me keda nada mas en el tintero... y nus vemos abajo... _**

* * *

**_Chantaje al Novio._**

_**CAPITULO 14.**_

- _Muchísimas felicidades, cariño_ –dijo Kenshin, que al levantar su copa de Champaña, no solo brindaba por el cumpleaños de Kaoru sino por su propio éxito.

¡Él ganaba!. Y sin tener que comportarse como un gusano. Estaba haciendo feliz a Kaoru, él era feliz, todo había salido muchísimo mejor de lo que él podría haber soñado.

Hicieron chocar las copas y él se quedó mirando los resplandecientes ojos azules de su prometida. No recordaba hacer sentido tal alegría nunca. Y no podía esperar para ver la cara que ponía Saitoh al enterarse. Cuanto antes, habían dicho ambos, pero él no pensaba apresurar la boda de modo que Kaoru tuviera que prescindir de cosas bonitas. ¡Ni hablar!. Aquello era para toda la vida, y merecía la pena hacerlo bien.

Y hablando de cosas bonitas...

- _Tengo una cosita para t_i –dijo.

- _¿Me has comprado un regalo de cumpleaños?_ –Kaoru estaba sorprendidísima.

-_ Naturalmente _–y empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Nunca lo había visto tan guapo como estaba esa noche. La semana a bordo le había borrado todos los pliegues de tensión de la cara, y el sol le proporcionó un bronceado glorioso. Al dejar de ponerse fijador, la ondulación natural de su pelo le daba un aspecto de guerrero absolutamente irresistible. Llevaba pantalones de color crema y una camisa de seda negra, desabrochada. Hacía media hora, al subir los escalones que llevaban del desembarcadero al restaurante, todas las cabezas femeninas se volvieron a mirar, primero a él con avidez e inmediatamente a ella con envidia.

Ella corría peligro de reventar, de orgullo y felicidad.

-_ Ajá, lo encontré_ –dijo Kenshin y depositó sobre el mantel un estuche largo y estrecho, de terciopelo azul. Le guió un ojo y lo empujo hacia ella. Kaoru lo miro unos segundos al reconocer el logotipo de una conocida joyería de Tokio, le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- _¿Pero esto has debido de comprarlo antes de salir de Tokio?_ – ella suponía que le habría comprado alguna chuchería en la tiendecita a la que se habían acercado esa mañana.

- _Ya te dije que tu padre me comentó que cumplías años esta semana._

-_ Sí, pero no me esperaba un regalo así._

_- Sabes, es una cualidad fascinante en una mujer: no esperar regalos así _–le susurró él-. _Espero que la conserves cuando estemos casados_. – Kaoru le hizo una mueca y se apresuró a abrir el estuche. Estaba claro que tenia que ser una joya, pero no se imaginaba la opulencia del diamante que apareció, colgando de un collar de oro.

- _¡Madre mía!._

-_ ¿Te gusta?._

- _Kenshin, es... es demasiado. De verdad, tiene que haberte costado una fortuna._

_- No tanto. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?. A lo mejor me distrae de ese lazo que llevas al cuello._

Kaoru se hecho a reír. Esa noche llevaba el famoso vestido de lamé de oro. Y para que el lazo se viera bien, se había peinado con un moño italiano. Lo que Kenshin por supuesto, no sabia, era que debajo del lazo, había un taimado corchete. Si hubiera osado tirar de los cabos del lazo, no por eso el vestido iba irse al suelo.

-_ ¿Te ayudo?_ –se ofreció sin darle importancia.

-_ No, muchas gracias _–contestó rápida Kaoru, mientras seguía luchando con el cierre del collar, justo por encima del lazo-. _Quédate sentadito, y mantén las manos lejos del lazo mientras estemos en público._

- _Aguafiestas_ –murmuró él. El profundo escote parecía hecho para lucir el colgante.

- _¡Perfecto! _–se extasió Kenshin-._ Ahora sólo falta una cosa._

- _¿Y que puede ser eso?._

-_ Esto_ –y sacó otra cajita, cuadrada y más pequeña. Kaoru se la quedó mirando.

-_ ¿Es que no la vas a abrir?._

Como no se decidía, lo hizo él, tapando el contenido con una mano, mientras abría con la otra y colocándolo luego bajo sus ojos y bajo la lámpara, para que el soberbio solitario atrapara la luz y la devolviera multiplicada.

-_ Para la futura señora Himura_ –susurró suavemente-, _y que todos sepan que está comprometida._ –Kaoru no pudo evitarlo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Aunque consiguió restañarlas pronto Kenshin parecía afligido.

-_ Lo siento_ –le dijo sirviéndose de la servilleta como de un pañuelo-_. No lo he podido remediar. Esto es tan... romántico._

-_ Ah... _–al parecer, la explicación le quitaba un peso de encima-_. Ya entiendo. ¿Te lo probamos?._ –Costó un poco que pasara por el nudillo, pero Kaoru no se quejó. No pensaba dejar que el anillo de Kenshin saliera de su mano en mucho tiempo.

- _¿Brindamos ahora por nuestro compromiso? _–sugirió él-. _¿Pedimos otra botella?. De esta casi no queda nada._

- _Estupendo. Esta noche no tenemos que conducir, ni coche, ni barco, ni nada. Ni siquiera hay que remar._

Habían echado el ancla por la tarde, bastante cerca y, un empleado del restaurante se acercó a recogerlos con una motora y los llevaría de vuelta a su barco. Un servicio más del establecimiento para impedir que los clientes que más hubieran disfrutado con sus caldos no llegaran solos a sus respectivos barcos.

- _¡Pero que conste que esto me va a achispar bastante! _–dijo Kaoru muy contenta.

- _Yo llevo años son saber que es eso_ –respondió Kenshin-. _En una cena de negocios no me puedo permitir no tener la cabeza clara. Y todas mis cenas son de negocios _–añadió, con cierto sarcasmo, llenando de nuevo la copa de Kaoru. Ella dio unos sorbitos reflexionando, sobre lo que le acababa de decir.

- _La verdad es –_dijo al fin-, _que no entiendo por qué sigues trabajando para mi padre. Es un tirano uy con tu experiencia y los contactos que tienes, podrías establecer por tu cuenta en cuanto quisieras._

-_ Eso es fácil de decir _–replicó él con viveza-,_ pero levantar una empresa desde cero, en un sector en el que hay otras establecidas, es bastante más expuesto de lo que crees. Y además, para llegar a donde estoy, he trabajando demasiado duro para arriesgarme ahora a perderlo todo._

-_ Lo siento_ –dijo Kaoru, en tono sumiso-. _No pretendía encizañar. Sé lo mucho que has trabajado, por cierto¿dónde vamos a vivir cuando nos casemos¿Crees que seguirás en Europa?_.

- _La verdad es que no. Tengo que volver la semana que viene y seguir allí unos meses, pero cuando regrese por Navidad será para quedarme, espero no ser indiscreto pero tu padre tiene previsto retirarse a finales de año._

- _¡No dirás eso en serio¿Retirarse, mi padre¡No me lo creo!_.

-_ Pues deberías, por eso te dije que no te preocuparas por tu padre. Yo le hago falta para ser su nuevo Consejero Delegado de la empresa._

-_ ¿Te ha ofrecido el puesto?._

- _La semana pasada estuvimos discutiendo los términos del contrato._

- _¡Pero eso es maravilloso¡Enhorabuena, Kenshin!. Estarás encantado._

-_ Ya lo creo._

-_ Hay que brindar¿no?._

-_ Brindo por ello _–y ambos levantaron sus copas y bebieron.

- _Y ahora _–declaró él-, _me parece que deberíamos hablar de cómo queremos que sea la boda. Creo que podríamos casarnos en cuanto yo regrese, justo antes de Navidad. ¿O es demasiado precipitado?. No vas a tener mucho tiempo para los preparativos, como un mes o poco más._ –Pero eso no preocupaba a Kaoru, lo único que le interesaba era convertirse en la señora Himura.

-_ Eso sí. _-recalcó Kenshin-, _nos casaremos por la iglesia. A mí una boda civil no me parece que sea casarse, y por supuesto, no creo en el divorcio, Kaoru_ –eso se lo dijo con extraordinaria severidad.

- _Yo tampoco_ –corroboró ella, muy ufana-. _¿Brindamos por la cláusula anti divorcio?_.

- _¿Es que quieres que firmemos un contrato prematrimonial?_ –Kenshin estaba muy sorprendido.

- _No, tonto. Era una forma de hablar. Pero te darás cuenta, que al casarte conmigo, te conviertes en heredero de una considerable fortuna, es decir, si mi padre no me borra de su testamento por casarme con su mano derecha. _–Al Kaoru le gustó ver la cara de desconcierto que se le puso al oírlo.

-_ Si he de ser sincero _–dijo, con sus hermosos ojos violeta, nublándose un poco-, _no había pensado en eso. _–aquella reacción era un poco excesiva.

- _¿Pero tampoco es tan grave, no?._

- _No, claro –_le contestó, mirándola directamente, pero aún con expresión preocupada-. _No voy a renunciar por eso. Pero me molesta que pueda parecerte que me caso contigo por tu dinero, porque no es verdad._

-_ Pero Kenshin_ –exclamó ella, sonriente-, _¿por qué iba yo a pensar tal cosa?. Si hubieras querido mi dinero has tenido todos estos años de ir por él. No, caballero, no creería nunca una cosa así de usted. Vamos amor mío, brindemos por no divorciarnos jamás._

Kenshin alzó su copa, pero no bebió mucho entonces, ni en lo que quedaba de velada. Ya no le apetecía, procuró seguir sonriendo y charlando, por Kaoru, pero ya nada podía borrar de su mente la creencia de que en efecto, era un canalla. Ni siquiera se había limitado a dejarse manipular por Saitoh. Se había aliado con él oír sus propios motivos, que no eran otros que una morosa venganza. Venganza contra la vida, contra Tomoe.

Y lo que es peor, era que Tomoe le importaba un bledo. Maldita sea, él, Kenshin Himura, había conseguido, por su propio esfuerzo, cuanto pudiera desear, y tenia a Kaoru, que valía 10 veces lo que Tomoe. Estaba muy clara cuál debía ser su conducta, pero, naturalmente lo haría después de la boda. No quería alterar de momento a Kaoru, ni levantar las sospechas de su padre.

- _Muy rico, pero no ha servido de mucho _–declaró Kaoru, dejando la tacita de café que acababa de beber en el platito-. _Sigo bastante bebida, tú no has bebido casi nada de esta botella Kenshin._ –le dijo cariñosa y acusadora, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos azules brillantes. Kenshin volvió al presente y pensó que nunca la había encontrado más deseable, con aquel pérfido vestido que apenas la cubría y su diamante en el escote.

-_ Vaya, parece que mi plan funciona._

- _Pero bueno _–Kaoru soltó unas risitas-._ ¿Desde cuando hace falta que me emborraches para que tus planes funcionen conmigo?._ –Kenshin pagó la nada modesta cuenta, se puso en pie y ofreció el brazo.

-_ Volvamos princesa, volvamos al barco, y a la cama._

Hasta que no la vio levantarse y dar unos pasos, apoyada en su brazo, no se dio cuenta de lo muy bebida que, en efecto, estaba. La motora los acercó prontamente al barco, pero ella insistió en quedarse en cubierta unos minutos.

-_ No, no. No quiero irme a dormir, soy demasiado feliz para dormir. Enseguida se me pasará, en cuanto me dé un poco el aire _–insistió soltándose del brazo de él y agarrándose del pasamano de la borda.

- _Pero es que hace frío _–dijo él al ver la carne de gallina-. _Voy a traerte una chaqueta¿de acuerdo?._

- _Muy bien._

Llevaba un par de minutos dentro, y tenia la mano puesta en el tirador del armario, cuando la oyó gritar y, al mismo tiempo, un motor que se ponía en marcha. Volvió corriendo a cubierta. Kaoru lo tomó del brazo y se lo sacudió violentamente.

- _¡Acaba de tirarlo al agua!_ –gritó-. _Y no hace nada por sacarlo. Ha puesto su barca en marcha, y lo va a dejar para que se ahogue._

-_ ¿Quién¿Dónde?._

-_ ¡Ese hombre¡El de las cañas¡Acaba de tirar a su perro!_. –Efectivamente, la luna llena, mostraba la silueta de una barca, que se alejaba lentamente, con varias cañas a bordo, y Kaoru señalaba un pequeño bulto, que nadaba detrás del bote.

-_ Pero, Kaoru, es un perro. Está nadando. No va a ahogarse._

-_ Se puede ahogar, es muy pequeño y falta mucho para la orilla. ¡Dios mío, no lo puedo soportar¡Haz algo Kenshin!. _–Kenshin dudó uno segundos, y luego, encogiéndose de hombros, al verla tan afectada, se dirigió hacia el bote que tenían a bordo.

- _Cálmate, ahora voy a buscarlo._ –Pero Kaoru no podía esperar el tiempo que llevaba soltar las amarras del bote y colocar los remos en los escálamos.

- ¡_Es muy pequeño Kenshin¡No va a poder resistir! Así vas a tardar mucho, yo llegaré antes, nadando._

- _¡Nooo! _–gritó él al ver horrorizado cómo se quitaba los zapatos de un puntapié, se subía a la borda y se lanzaba a las aguas negras.

Él no dudó, y ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos. Simplemente, subió a la borda y saltó detrás de ella.

Era una excelente nadadora, que pronto le sacó ventaja. Pasaron nubes, ocultando la luna, y dejó de verla. La llamó, pero no le contestó. Siguió nadando, cada vez más deprisa, tratando de no dejarse dominar por el pánico.

De golpe, la luz de la luna llena volvió a iluminar el río, y pudo verla, delante de él, ligeramente a la derecha, nadando en círculos, buscando desesperada al maldito perro. Kenshin casi se marea con el alivio y el enfado mezclados al verla. ¿No se daba cuenta la muy insensata, de que, si algo le ocurría, él no podría seguir viviendo?.** (NA: ujujuju parece que alguien se nos enamoro XDDD)**

Unas cuantas brazadas y pudo tomarla por la cintura y sacar fuerzas para sostenerla, al ver lo agotada que estaba.

- _¡Eres una majadera¡Podrías haberte ahogado!._

-_ ¡Eh, ustedes¿Están bien?. No es buena idea bañarse en el río a estas horas._

Kenshin giró, siempre sujetándola, y vio que un bote a motor se les acercaba despacio. A bordo iban el hombre que los acababa de interpelar, varias cañas puestas de pie, y un perrito mojado, que se sacudía el agua muy contento.

_¡Es él! _–Kaoru apuntaba, jadeante al hombre, no al perro-. _Usted... usted ha intentado ahogar al perro. ¡Lo he visto!._

El tipo se echó a reír, con lo cual se atrajo una buena parte de la ira que sentía Kenshin. Llegó hasta ellos y les tendió la mano, tomando primero la de Kaoru. La sacó sin mayor esfuerzo. Era alto y grande, tenía la barba entrecana y la cara morena, arrugada y simpática.

- _A Mitzy no podría ahogarla en esta poca de agua, aunque quisiera_ –le dijo a Kaoru-. _Haría falta el Canal de la Mancha, por lo menos. Ya ves, esta perfectamente _–y volviéndose hacia Kenshin-._ Creo, muchacho que más vale que tú también salgas del agua. No son horas de bañarse. Sobre todo con esa ropa _–añadió. Kenshin se dejó ayudar a subir, deseando que también él probara lo bien que se estaba el río a esas horas. ¡El agua estaba helada!.

- _¡Pero si fue usted quien echó la perra al agua!_ –Kaoru no olvidaba así como así. El hombre del bote sacó una manta y se la echó a los dos por los hombros.

-_ Pues sí, lo hice. Mi mujer no aguanta que entremos los dos en casa oliendo a pescado. Yo me lavo fuera, antes de entrar, y a Mitzy tengo que ayudarla a darse un bañito. Una vez en el agua le gusta nadar, pero, de noche, no le apetece entrar, así que hay que ayudarla a decidirse._

- _Mi prometida ha estado a punto de ahogarse por salvar a su perra_ –murmuro Kenshin, dando diente con diente **(NA: Por si no sabes es cuando tiritan y te castañean los dientes por el frío).** Fue en ese momento cuando el pescador se hizo cargo de la situación.

- _¿De verdad?. Por Dios, lo siento muchacho. Creía que os estabais dando un chapuzón_. –miró a Kaoru de arriba abajo, y luego sonriendo, le guiño a Kenshin un ojo-._ Podía haberme fijado mejor. No es muy normal que la gente se ponga a nadar, aunque sea a media noche, vestidos de fiesta¡y con diamantes!. Menos mal que está estupendamente, y tienes suerte, muchacho de casarte con una damita tan valiente._

- _Sí _–contestó Kenshin, pasándole a la empapada Kaoru, un brazo por los hombros. Bajo la manta-. _Ya lo creo que tengo suerte._

-_ Lo siento muchísimo, Kenshin –s_usurró Kaoru, mientras él le subía el cubrecama-._ He echado a perder esta noche tan bonita¿verdad?. _–estaba asustada y arrepentida, al verlo tan serio, y silencioso, desde que habían vuelto a bordo.

- _No he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida _–le contestó sentándose al lado de la cama-. _Qué miedo de perderte... _–el corazón de Kaoru se llenó de alivio. No estaba enfadado con ella, sino preocupado. Sacó una mano de debajo del cubrecama, le tomó la suya y la estrechó.

- _Nunca me perderás –_él la miró a los ojos y a Kaoru no le quedó más remedio que decirlo lo que estaba en su corazón-. _Te amo Kenshin. _–Al ver como los abría los ojos, dudó. Quizás al decirle todo lo que sentía iba a perderlo, pero ya no podía seguir callando.

- _Siempre te he amado_ –siguió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. _¿Es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?. Siempre has sido tú, y ningún otro. Sano fue mi amigo, casi mi hermano. Me empeñe en salir como fuera de la desesperación que sentí al verte con aquella mujer, en la fiesta de Noche vieja. No podía continuar así, queriéndote, deseándote, viviendo ara ti, que ni te acordabas de que existía. Traté de vivir sin ti... _–Para ese entonces Kenshin tenia sus dos manos entre las suyas y la miraba hipnotizado y afligido.

-_ Kaoru, queridísima Kaoru... no tenía ni idea..._

-_ ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?. Sólo te lo he dicho una vez el día de la piscina._

- _Cuando te hice tanto daño..._

-_ Ya se ha pasado. Tengo un corazón nuevo, si lo quieres._

- _Que si lo quiero... _–se llevó las manos de Kaoru a los labios y le besó las yemas de los dedos-. _No sé cómo empezar a decirte lo mucho que te quiero, Kaoru, Yo también te amo. _–Se incorporó instantáneamente al oírlo.

_- ¿De verdad?._

- _De verdad. No puedo decir que siempre te haya amado, no ha sido así. Si he de ser sincero, acabo de darme cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti ahora, hace unos minutos, cuando creí que podía perderte. Llevo tanto tiempo, jugando al cinismo con las mujeres que, sencillamente no me daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ti era amor. Verdadero amor, vida mía, no la obsesión narcisista que tuve por Tomoe. Lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande, porque tú eres más grande. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, y me muero por casarme contigo y tener hijos contigo._

Aquel torrente inesperado inundó a Kaoru de una alegría que no sabía siquiera que existiera en este mundo.

-_ Bueno, no tendrás que esperar mucho _–le respondió dulcemente.

-_ ¿Qué quieres decir?._

- _Emmm no te enojes si, pero nunca he tomado la píldora... así que es probable que ahora lleve en mi vientre a un hijo tuyo u/u ._- Kenshin se quedo sorprendido ante esas palabras pero solo atino luego de algunos momentos a abrazar a Kaoru y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

**_CONTINUARA... _**

* * *

**_Bueno ke les parecio, espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo jejeje shiiiiii Kenshin esta enamorado de Kao... y como dije el proximo es el ultimo capitulo asi ke se viene el desenlace de la historia jejejeje_**

**_Muchisisisisissimas gracias a todos los ke han mandado reviews, gracias por sus animos y buena onda... sigan escribiendo nu mas porke me dan muchas ganas,... _**

**_mmmm ya les dije del fics casi perfecto, espero mañana subirles un capi junto con un songfics jejeje aer si lo termino n/n _**

**_Mmmm aaah acuerdense de decirme si kieren o no el epilogo porfis jeje pa escribirlo o nops... _**

**_cuidense  
beshitos_**

**_matta ne _**


	15. El Final

**_Holas... Como estan? Muchisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a todas las que me han mandado reviews, y tb a las que me han agregado a msn, es un placer y honor para mi poder hablar con ustedes n/n_**

**_Bueno no les dare mucho la lata, ya que este es el ultimo capitulo de Chantaje al Novio, Asi que aqui las dejo el capitulo..._**

**_Bueno antes ke todo, los tipicos anuncios... ya saben, ke Ruroini Kenshin no me pertenecen... _**

**negrita y (): Mis comentarios.**

_Cursiva: dialogos..._

_

* * *

**Chantaje al Novio**_

**_CAPITULO 15._**

El día de su boda, Kaoru se despertó temprano, sintiendo una gran felicidad, y no poco nerviosismo. Hacía un día perfecto, templado y con sol. Como habían sido aquellos dos últimos meses en la casa, tan ingrata casi toda la vida. Casi no podía crees la amabilidad mostrada por Kasumi, cómo la había ayudado con los preparativos.

Y en cuanto a su padre... estaba como embobado, insistía en que todo tenía que ser perfecto, que no reparar en gastos. Estaba empeñado en satisfacer hasta su ultimo capricho.

Tampoco ella le daba mucho pie, porque la verdad era que lo único que deseaba era el regreso de Kenshin. El teléfono y el correo electrónico eran cosas estupendas, pero sólo servían para notar más la falta de su presencia física. Así que, en aquel día lo que más la encandilaba era el volver a verlo. Hasta el día anterior no había llegado, y aunque la llamó en cuanto tomaron tierra diciéndole que iría a verla, si ella quería, le había dicho que no, que se fuera a descansar, porque su voz anunciaba que estaba exhausto. Lo vería en la iglesia, a las 5 en punto. Le había prometido no retrasarse, aunque fuera en contra de la tradición** (NA: Si sé que en Japón usan otro tipo de matrimonio pero es mi fics y hago lo ke yo kerooooooo!).**

Se casaban en la parroquia de la novia, y luego iba a celebrarse un banquete grandioso en la mansión. Aunque ella habría preferido algo mucho más intimo, su padre se empeño en invitar a todo el mundo y, abrumada por sus atenciones, le había dejado hacer.

Kenshin se plantó en cambio, cuando Kaoru le dijo que su padre pretendía regalarles una casa. Contestó que muchas gracias, ya se la compraría é. De momento, el departamento estaba vendido, y los muebles en un almacén. Había varias inmobiliarias rastreando Tokio para dar con la casa ideal de Kaoru.

No podía ser demasiado grande, Kaoru quería intimidad. Tenia que estar cerca del mar. Tenia que tener un patio muy grande, cerrado, en el que los niños y el pero pudieran jugar seguros.

- _Todo lo que pidas Kaoru _–le dijo Kenshin-. _También el perro._

Kaoru, no llegó tarde a la ceremonia, pero sí es un estado de total agitación, que luego apenas recordaba nada, salvo lo guapísimo que estaba Kenshin de chaqué. También ella había arrancado muchos "oh" y "ah", de los invitados, aunque llevaba un vestido sencillo, con el cuerpo de encaje y la falda de tul, y un velo largo pero sin cola, ni ningún adorno aplicado. Como damas de honor estaban Megumi y Misao, su mejor amiga del colegio mientras Sanosuke la miraba orgulloso desde uno de los asientos del frente. El padrino de Kenshin era Aoshi, el investigador privado, que se sonrojó al ver lo hermosa que estaba esa pequeña de largo pelo trenzado negro y vivaces ojos verdes, que conoció cuando investigaba donde estaba Kaoru y que aunque ustedes no lo crean se convirtió al poco andar en su novia.

- _Lo primero que hay que hacer, en cuento estemos en nuestra nueva casa_ –le dijo a su flamante marido en el coche, de vuelta de la iglesia es tratar de conocer personas y cultivar amistades.

- _No te preocupes_ – contestó Kenshin, sonriente-. _Tendrás amigos antes de que puedas darte cuenta._

- _No veo cómo. Yo estaré en casa con mis niños _.-dijo ella sonriendo y tocando levemente el vientre.

- _Bueno, y fuera también. Una chica inteligente como tú no puede pasarse los días con bebés. Te aburrirías mucho. Tengo una propuesta de trabajo para ti._

- _¿Ah sí¿De verdad? _–preguntaba ilusionada, porque lo cierto es que ya estaba un poco arrepentida del impulso romántico que la llevó a decir que se quedaría en casa todo el tiempo. Le gustaba estar con la gente. Por eso lo había pasado bien incluso trabajando de camarera y como recepcionista.

- _Esta noche te contaré._

-_ ¿Y por qué no ahora?_.

- _Porque tengo que hablar primero con tu padre. Y no voy a hablar con él hasta que se haya marchado el último invitado._

-_ ¿Tiene que ver con Saitoh Productions?._

-_ Sí._

- _Fantástico. Siempre he querido trabajar ahí._

-_ ¿Y eso? _–se puso serio.

-_ ¿Y por qué no?. Me encanta la televisión, y has de saber que tengo muy buenas ideas para nuevos programas. Creo que tengo mucha más noción de lo que puede atraer a la gente ahora que mi padre. ¡Esta un poco pasado de moda!._

-_ Bueno. Me alegro oírte decir eso, cariño _-y le dio un beso en la cara-. _Hablaremos de todo esta noche._

-_ ¿Qué?. ¡No voy a permitir que el señor Himura me estropee la noche de bodas, hablando de negocios!._

- _¿Tengo que hacerlo?_.- la cara de fingida desilusión que ponía era adorable.

- _¡Ya lo creo¡Es tu obligación!._

- _Bien, si insistes..._

Y llegaron a la recepción riéndose,

Kasumi los vio llegar, pero cualquier gesto de felicidad, sólo servia para alimentar su anticipación del placer que ella misma iba a procurarse esa misma noche. Cuando se terminó la fiesta, vio cómo se marchaban Kenshin y Saitoh hacia el despacho. Comprendiendo que el yerno iría a recoger el contrato, dirigió su atención hacia Kaoru, que se retiraba a cambiarse para el viaje.

Estaba previsto que pasaran esa noche en un hotel de la ciudad, y que a la mañana siguiente salieran en avión para Italia. Regresarían a tiempo de pasar las Navidades en la mansión. Bueno, eso era lo previsto.

Pero Kasumi, dudaba mucho que hubiera luna de miel alguna luego de su charla con la recién casada. Le latía el corazón aceleradamente al subir las escaleras para ir al dormitorio de Kaoru. Era lo más excitante que le había sucedido en la vida. Todo estaba dispuesto, ella sí que llevaba puesto un traje para viajar y todo su equipaje estaba esperándola en su coche. Llevaba un sobre con la carta de dimisión en la mano, que pensaba entregarle a Saitoh al salir.

Esa vez no se molestó en llamar a la puerta. Entró directamente y sorprendió a Kaoru casi desnuda. Estaba a punto de vivir su desquite, así que Kasumi se dio el maligno gusto de contemplar el cuerpo de la novia, en el que no había rastro de grasa, ni un solo defecto físico. Qué maravilloso era sentir que estaba a punto de nublar esos ojos azules, tan radiantes hacía unos minutos, y ya ligeramente preocupados.

- _Podías haber llamado, Kasumi _-dijo Kaoru, echándose encima rápidamente una bata.

- _Pues sí podía_ -replicó la otra con toda desvergüenza, cerrando la puerta. Al oírla las entrañas de Kaoru se congelaron. Se sintió desnuda entonces, desprotegida.

- _¿Qué pasa? _-preguntó, aunque ya sabía que la comedia de Kasumi, durante los preparativos de la boda había sido eso, una comedia y que se había acabado.. ¿Pero por qué se habría molestado en fingir?.

-_ No pasa nada _-repuso la odiosa mujer, con un brillo de malignidad, en los ojos que desmentía por completo sus palabras-. _Todo es perfecto. No habría salido mejor, de haberlo planeado yo. Siempre me has parecido tonta _-dijo sonriendo despectivamente-, pero, desde luego, hoy has hecho el tonto como nadie. Kaoru trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reaccionar, de no mostrar para satisfacción de aquel ser repelente la confusión en que acababa de sumirla.

- _No entiendo de qué me hablas_ -consiguió decir bastante fríamente.

- _¿Ah, no?. Bueno, quizá yo te lo pueda explicar. Se trata de tu marido de hace unas horas, que no se ha casado contigo por amor, guapa, sino porque tu padre le ha hecho chantaje para que se casara._ -Kaoru no dijo nada, pero el horror le decía que, a pesar de lo que ella había visto y oído, Kasumi debía de tener razón. Estaba tan segura...

- _Fue la mañana del día siguiente a que volvieras a casa con la cara hecha una lastima. Kenshin llegaba ese día de Europa y Saitoh no lo dejó ir a casa. Hizo que Cho lo trajera aquí directamente. "Cásate con mi hija", dijo tu padre, "y serás el nuevo consejero Delegado de Saitoh Productions". Pero con esa zanahoria no bastaba. Después de todo¿qué hombre quiere casarse con una ramera, que además es medio tonta?. Así que, viendo que no lo convenía, tu padre siguió, esta vez con el palo. "Si no te casas con ella", añadió, "le haré esta misma oferta a Enishi Yukishiro". Como es lógico, Kenshin comprendió que si el americano se convertía en jefe, ahí se acabaría su carrera en la empresa, así que, muy a su pesar cedió._

A pesar del bloqueo que parecía haberse apoderado de su mente, Kaoru recordó los brindis de Kenshin y su padre, aquella noche. ¿Qué explicación dio Kenshin?. Que celebraban una próxima fusión...

La fusión era, claro está, la boda.

- _Saitoh quería que Kenshin se comprometiera contigo antes de volver a Europa -_Kasumi estaba arrebatada-. _Cuando el otro le preguntó cómo podía conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo, tu padre le dijo unos cuantos excelentes consejos. "Sedúcela una noche. Eso no te será difícil. Luego le dices a esa tonta que la amas y si todo fallara, la dejas embarazada"._

No pudo evitar el recuerdo de la primera vez, de cómo Kenshin, después de preguntar por su historial sexual, se abstuvo de utilizar preservativo. Así que no actuó por deseo incontrolable, sino por calculo.

- _Pero no le ha hecho falta llegar tan lejos¿verdad? _-se mofo Kasumi-. _Claro que no, tú querías creer que tu Kenshin podía enamorarse de una tontaina como ti. Querías pescar a tu príncipe azul. Pero él no te quería a ti. ¡Su meta es la empresa!. En estos momentos está en el despacho de Saitoh, recogiendo su premio. Es un chico listo y se lo merece._

Kaoru no podía dejar de mirarla. La horrible boca de Kasumi, de la brotaban aquellas palabras horribles, contra las que no podía decir ni una sola en defensa de Kenshin, porque veía clarísima que Kasumi no mentía.

- _Conociéndote_ -siguió con el mismo desprecio-, _ni siquiera tendrás el valor para decirle que sabes la verdad. Seguirás arrastrándote a sus pies y, por supuesto, a su cama. Bueno, hagas lo que hagas, tu vida será un infierno. Saber la verdad, saber que tu padre se vio forzado a comprarte un marido, para librarse de ti. La gente dice que la belleza y el dinero no dan la felicidad y ahora veo que tienen razón. ¡La felicidad es sentir lo que yo siento en este momento!._

Kaoru nunca sabría cómo consiguió no desplomarse en aquel momento, pero alguna fuente de orgullo y valor encontró en su interior para afrontar a aquella diablesa con dignidad y desdén.

- _Lamento desilusionarse, Kasumi -_dijo con frío menosprecio-,_ pero no me estás diciendo nada nuevo. Kenshin me contó lo del pacto con mi padre durante las vacaciones que pasamos juntos. Una vez nos enamoramos, me lo contó inmediatamente. Quizá te interesara saber que él me ofreció renunciar al cargo, pero yo le rogué saber que él me ofreció renunciar al cargo, pero yo le rogué que lo aceptara. Así que, Kasumi, tu felicidad no va a ser muy duradera, y has perdido tu trabajo en esta casa por bien poca cosa. ¿Supongo que eso que llevas en la mano es tu renuncia?._

Y sin más tendió la mano. La conmocionada Kasumi le entregó el sobre, que había estado estrujando sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Luchando por que sus manos ni su voz temblara, Kaoru siguió.

- _Yo se la daré a mi padre. Confío en que no se te ocurra dar su nombre de referencia_. -Kasumi se recuperó, pero su recuperación fue muy imperfecta.

- _No... no te creo. Tú no... no sabías nada hasta que yo te lo dije._

- _Ya¿También crees que no sé que tú mataste a mi perro?_ -la interpeló bruscamente Kaoru. Kasumi se quedó con la boca abierta.

- _No Kasumi, no soy la tonta que tú prefieres pensar que soy. Sí, quería estar con Kenshin, y resulta que acabo de casarme con él. Me importa un bledo quién, cómo y por qué lo empujara hacia mí. Mi padre me ha hecho un favor enorme, puesto que ahora soy su esposa y eso es lo que piense seguir siendo el resto de mi vida. Y ahora, te sugiero que desaparezcas cuando antes, porque si Kenshin se encuentra en casa te vas a arrepentir de la demora. Ojalá hubieras visto lo que hizo con el tipo que se atrevió a pegarme._

Kaoru resistió hasta ver a Kasumi esfumarse, pero, en cuanto se quedo a solas, se le doblaron las piernas y acabó arrodillada en el suelo, apoyada en la cama, rota de dolor. Desesperada, buscaba motivos para creer algo de lo que le había dicho a Kasumi. ¿Había sido todo una sarta de mentiras, de principio a fin?. ¿Subiría Kenshin de un momento a otro, a decirle que teniendo el contrato en el bolsillo se había terminado la función?.

Seguía en el suelo, convulsa, pero son verter una sola lágrima, cuando Kenshin irrumpió en el dormitorio.

-_ ¡Kaoru, vamos¡Deprisa!. Tu padre está mal. _-lo miro son reaccionar y él frunció el ceño.

- _¿Es que no me has oído?. A tu padre le ha dado un ataque al corazón, creo. Se ha derrumbado, y dice que le duele horriblemente el pecho. Acabo de llamar una ambulancia y he dejado a Cho, acompañándolo. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kaoru¿Qué haces ahí sentada, mirándome¿Es por el disgusto?. Dios mío, claro eso debe ser; a veces se me olvida lo sensible que eres. ¿Quieres que le diga a Kasumi que suba a ayudarte?._

-_ No la encontrarías. Se ha ido _-al oír el odioso nombre, Kaoru salió por fin de su postración.

-_ ¿Cómo que se ha ido?._

- _Ha renunciado. Acaba de traerme su carta de dimisión y se ha marchado. Para siempre._

-_ ¿Y a qué viene hacer tal cosa, precisamente hoy?. Bueno, a quien le importa. No te importa¿Verdad? _–añadió, mirándola con extrañeza.

-_ No_ –contestó ella con gran frialdad-, _desde luego que no. Vuelve a bajar con mi padre_ –le dijo, levantándose-. _Yo voy a vestirme, y bajaré enseguida _–dio un paso, apartándose de su marido. Tenia plena conciencia de las vacilaciones y el asombro de él, pero, en ese momento no soportaba mirarlo.

- _Vete _–le dijo sin volverse del todo.

Y el se fue.

Entonces pensó en su padre, y se dijo que lo mejor sería que reventara de una vez pero no consiguió convencerse que lo odiaba. Y, después de intentarlo en vano, lloró. Lloró de humillación, de confusión y de dolor. Lloró temiendo que Kasumi tuviera razón, que le faltara valor para enfrentarse a aquellos dos canallas, porque, de hacerlo, no habría ningún futuro para ella, ni amor, ni hijos.

¿Y como vivir sabiéndolo, sin haber hablado?.

Sintiéndose enferma, se vistió con el traje de seda azul con el que iba a iniciar su luna de miel y bajó. La ambulancia ya se había llevado a su padre, pero Kenshin la esperaba en el vestíbulo con expresión de gran ansiedad.

-_ ¿Estás bien, cariño?_ –le preguntó, tomándola del brazo para llevarla afuera-. E_stás muy pálida. No te asustes, el enfermero ha dicho que estaba en una fase muy precoz. _–Cho, los esperaba al pie de la escalinata, al volante del coche de la empresa para llevarlos al hospital.

_- No tenia ni idea de que estuviera delicado del corazón_ –murmuró Kenshin, sentándose junto a Kaoru en el asiento de atrás.

- _¡Pero si no lo está! _–protestó ella.

- _Parece que sí. Ahora resulta que los cardiólogos le han recomendado una operación de bypass, pero no quiere operarse. Por eso se jubila, para llevar una vida más tranquila. Si me hubiera dicho la verdad. Le habría planteado las cosas de otro modo._

-_ ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?._

- _Espero que esto no te inquiete todavía más, Kaoru_ –le dijo mirándola con preocupación-, _pero acabo de presentar la dimisión de mi puesto en Saitoh Productions._

-_ ¿Cómo? _–graznó Cho, desde el asiento delantero-._ Narices, Ken¿cómo has hecho algo así?. Tú eres el único tipo decente de esta empresa._

- _Tenia que hacerlo, Cho _–le contestó y posó inmediatamente una mirada escrutadora en su esposa-._ Necesitaba independencia. Tengo que construir mi propia vida, con el apoyo de mi mujer. La amo más que a nada en el mundo, y no puedo seguir trabajando para su padre. Cualquier avance de mi carrera parecería puro nepotismo. No creo que pudiera conservar el respeto de la gente no sobre todo_ –tomó la mano de Kaoru-, _el de mi esposa._

Kaoru ahogó un sollozo. Todo lo que había inventado para detener a Kasumi, todo... estaba resultando cierto, puede que su padre haya presionado a Kenshin, pero sí se había enamorado de ella. De hecho, su amor era tan grande que lo empujaba a renunciar al objetivo por el que había peleado durante años.

Emocionadicima, Kaoru luchó por dar la respuesta adecuada. ¿Qué hacer¿Decirle que sabia la verdad sobre cómo había empezado su relación?.

No, no podía hacerle eso a un hombre que acababa de obrar así para conservar su respeto. Tenia que fingir que no se había enterado de nada.

-_ Creo_ –dijo con voz trémula y ojos resplandecientes- _que has hecho bien al presentar la dimisión._

-_ Pero tu padre se ha llevado un disgusto tremendo._

- _A mi padre todo lo que no sea salirse con la suya, le supone un disgusto –le contestó, sin poder perdonarle a él su participación en el engaño_-. Se le pasará Kenshin y se curara. Bicho malo...

-_ Kaoru, ya sé que ti no lo crees _–dijo su marido-,_ pero tu padre te quiere. Yo no estaba muy seguro, hasta esta noche. Mientras estuve con él me dijo que se sentía culpable por lo mal padre que ha sido. Se ha acusado por lo que sigue creyendo ha sido tu conducta turbulenta. Al enterarse de que podía de que podía no quedarle mucho tiempo de vida, le urgía verte felizmente casada con el hombre adecuado. Me ha dicho que el día de hoy era uno de los más felices de su vida._

Kaoru no creía nada de aquello. Lo único que hacia feliz a su padre era salirse con la suya, y véase lo que sucedía cuando no era así, le daba un ataque al corazón. Pero, como había decidido no revelar que se había enterado del pacto entre ambos, con mucho esfuerzo y atragantándose dijo.

- _Supongo que me querrá a su propio y retorcido modo. Y supongo que también yo lo quiero. Después de todo es mi padre._

- _Entonces¿me perdonas? _–Kenshin lo preguntaba con expresión de necesitar aquella respuesta más que nada en el mundo.

- _¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?._

-_ Por dimitir. Por alterar a tu padre. Espero no haberlo matado._

-_ Por favor Kenshin_ –Kaoru le apretó la mano-_, no tienes de qué sentirte culpable _–dijo con firmeza-. _Mi padre se recuperara enseguida_. – La culpabilidad de Kenshin se redujo en cuanto vio a Saitoh que volvía a tener el aspecto de siempre. También Kaoru sintió alivio. No quería mucho a su padre pero lo quería.

- _Qué susto me has dado_ –fue lo primero que Kenshin dijo.

-_ Qué susto me he llevado yo. Puede que me opere después de todo._

-_ Bien pensado_ –intervino Kaoru-._ Así dejaras de hablar de retirarte y podrás ocuparte de tu empresa, como has hecho siempre._

-_ Verlo para creerlo_ –dijo Saitoh, sonriendo a su hija-. _La señora lleva casada menos de un día, y ya le dice a su padre lo que tiene que hacer. Pareces una persona diferente. Es increíble lo que puede conseguir el hombre adecuado... Kenshin, ya sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión, pero¿aceptarías una interinidad mientras yo me recupero?._

- _¿No seria Enishi Yukishiro el indicado para eso?_ –preguntó Kenshin nada ingenuamente.

-_ ¡Enishi Yukishiro!. Estarás de broma, ha habido que llamarle la atención varias veces. El muy estúpido toma drogas. No va a volver después de Año Nuevo._

-_ Una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado en tu vida Saitoh. Yo en cuanto a tu propuesta, no, muchas gracias, no me quedare como consejero delegado interino. Ya te he expuesto mis motivos que tendrás que reconocer son muy poderosos._

Saitoh asintió con resignación, y luego les sonrió a ambos. Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa, era un viejo truhán y se había comportado con ellos como tal, pero Kenshin le estaría agradecido de por vida por empujarle hacia una felicidad muy superior a lo que él hubiera podido imaginar. Y poco a poco, Kaoru llegaría a pensar algo parecido.

* * *

Para cuando Kenji Himura vino al mundo, 6 meses y medio después, sus felices padres vivían en una casa preciosa, con cuatro dormitorios, junto a la playa. Habían pintado de verde la habitación en la que dormirían de pequeños, él y el siguiente niño, por si era una hermanita, y rescataron de la perrera un perrito mestizo que ya tenia cuatro años.

Además ya habían terminado la producción de la primera serie de un programa que se llamaba "la hora romántica", idea de Kaoru.

Tuvo un gran éxito, inmediato y duradero. Claro que, no poca parte de su notoriedad se basaba en las imágenes difundida de los productores. Eran guapos, y sexys, y a la gente les encantaba cómo se miraban, cómo reían y se tomaban de las manos. Eran la encarnación del tema del programa.

Estaban enamoradísimos y eran felices...

**_Fin..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo porke de verdad me costo mucho escribir este fics... Buaaaa no puedo creer ke sea el fin... _**

**_Pero como peticion del publico vamos a tener el epilogo asi ke esperen ke seguiremoooos XD_**

**_Cuidense todos..._**

**_beshos a toos_**

**_byes _**


End file.
